Runaway Bella
by Noooootebooker
Summary: 7 years after Edward leaves Bella, she's married with kids.When her cold husband violently hurts her, Bella can only run. And who does she run into at the hospital but two familiar greek gods... First FF, please R
1. Hurt and Shattered

****

Ok, this is my first fan fic, give it a try, and let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I love Stephenie Meyer, i wish i were her and had invented Bella and Edward and the whole crew. But i didn't . :(

:) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: Hurt and Shattered

"Mommy, where are you going?" Jenny's voice came from behind me as I scrambled around the kitchen, looking for my wallet. I spun around to see my 5 year old daughter looking up at me with a worried expression, her adorable brown eyes wide.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I forgot to buy your and Ben's dinner on the way home from work, I promise I'll be back in 15 minutes, okay?"

Jenny nodded, and I bent down to give her a kiss on her head. "Ben is still asleep; will you lock the door behind me when I leave?"

Jenny nodded, but she hugged my leg and asked, "Why can't dad get it on his way home?"

I bent down and hugged my daughter tightly to me, pressing my face into her pale blonde hair, "He's in a meeting, so I can't disturb him, sweetheart, he'll still be at work after your dinner time, but tonight he promised that he'll be home in time for you to see him before you go to bed!"

A slow smile spread across Jenny's beautiful face, "Really?"

I smiled, happy to see my daughter's angelic smile, at the same time hoping that her father kept his word and didn't disappoint her- again. "Yeah." I kissed her one last time on her forehead, found my wallet, and walked out the door, waiting to hear Jenny turn the latch on the lock; before hurrying down the small stone path and heading down the road towards the Grocery shop in a hurry.

I was always nervous leaving my children alone in the house- even with the door locked- but at the moment hiring a nanny was just too expensive an option and I didn't trust the neighbors enough to handle Jenny and Ben with care.

It was a 5 minute walk to the store, and the streets were relatively quiet as the majority of people hadn't finished work yet. I didn't work, so I was able to pick up Jenny and Ben from school everyday easily.

I sighed, as I thought about the financial problems my family was going through at the moment; I hadn't been able to get a better job than waitressing.

My Husband Jack was keeping us – or more like me, I preferred to keep our financial problems hidden from my children- in hope, telling me that all his late nights were worth it, that very soon he was going to get a promotion, and that "everything will be alright". I also knew that he had a very foxy, bitchy colleague, who also 'worked' the late nights with him. It wasn't hard to imagine what else my husband got up to in these late nights, but at this point I was just focused on getting my family through this rough patch. I decided that I couldn't accuse Jack of anything until I had hard evidence. Who knew? Maybe I was just being paranoid.

But as I stepped into the comforting warmth of the small Grocery store, and greeted Danielle- the cashier- I knew, even as I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head, I knew that I wasn't just being paranoid.

As Jack ate at the office, I only looked for food for myself, and more primarily, my Jenny and Ben. Gosh, everything was getting so expensive these days!

I was more focused on feeding my children than myself; and as I spent most of the $15 I had on their food, I only had enough to buy myself something small, but it didn't matter in the least to me.

I quickly paid with Danielle, and then stepped out of the Grocery store, and began up the road again home. The roads were starting to fill with traffic, as people got off work.

_Not my husband, though_, I thought wryly. The autumn air was crisp against my pale, ivory skin, and the wind sent orange and red leaves into my dark brown hair as I headed up the sidewalk.

What I saw next stopped me- and my heart- in its tracks.

_No. No way. It can't be._

I was hallucinating. I had to be. That was it. My Hallucinations had started again.

Except, what I was seeing was perfectly real.

Heading down Petersburg St, in the opposite direction of which I had been walking, I had seen a car. I had heard it honk. It was definitely there.

It was a Volvo.

A _silver_ Volvo.

All pathways of thought had frozen for me. I was so dazed by what – by _who _– this Volvo could mean, that I didn't think to look inside, to look for the driver; I hadn't focused on much more after seeing the Volvo; suddenly, I was completely unaware of my whereabouts and surroundings, I was smacked by a horde of people trying to get past me, shouting complaints at me, and was forced to continue walking up the sidewalk. I was barely aware of what as happening around me, and before I knew it, I had walked directly into a tree.

That stopped me up short, and I looked around myself. People were shooting me looks which were obvious that they thought I was mental, deranged. The crowd of people had lessened now, and I turned, my eyes searching again for the silver Volvo. With a pang of disappointment- and a familiar pain ripping across my chest- I realized that the Volvo was now gone.

I sighed, and turned back to continue my walk home, with a sudden realization of what an idiot I was.

_Just because it was a Volvo, doesn't mean it was him. There are plenty of Volvo's in the world- it was merely a coincidence. It's been 9 years. He doesn't want me. He's moved o—_

"Bella!" My train of thought was stopped as a familiar voice called me from behind. I swung around, and found myself face to face with Emily. At first I couldn't put my finger on who she was- having only woken up from my daze a couple of seconds ago- but then I remembered, she was the mother of Jenny's best friend at school – Dana- and I had come to be quite good friends with her recently.

I felt my cheeks turn slightly red as I realized that I has just been standing there, looking like an idiot. "Oh..Hey! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. A little bit rushed, have to fetch Dana from ballet in a few minutes. Fancy running into you here, where were you at the school today? I must have missed you, but I needed to give you these papers to sign for the after-school club…" As she began scratching through her bag, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I reached in to take it out. Jack was calling.

_What a surprise, _I thought. I had practically been expecting this call. I answered, "Hi Jack."

Jack didn't answer for a moment; he was talking to someone else. Busy, as always.

His voice finally came to the receiver, "Hi, Bella? Yeah, listen, I'm so sorry, I won't be able to come home earlier tonight, we've had a problem with the investors. I'll only be home at around--"

"One," I said bitterly. I had finished that sentence for him too many times.

"Yeah. Wait- you didn't tell Jenny I'd be home earlier, did you?"

I sighed. "What do you think, Jack?"

Jack's voice came back angry now, "Bella, do you _want_ her to get her feelings hurt?!"

Oh my god. "Jack, you're the one who can't keep your promises!" I shot back.

I heard Jack mutter, "Jesus- I can't deal with you now. I'll see you later." With that, he hung up. I felt tears spring up in my eyes as I thought of how I would have to break the news to Jenny- again.

And then I realized that Emily was still standing in front of me.

She had managed to find the papers, and was now looking at me with concern and I put my phone away and tried to blink away my tears.

"Another late night for Jack?" She guessed, understanding in her forest green eyes.

"Yeah. Jenny will be so upset, she misses her dad. I don't know what I can do, to make it up to her."

Emily gave me a quick, but comforting hug, and then her face lit up as she got an idea, "Jenny and Dana are joined at the hip. And so are Ben and Embry. Why don't they stay the night at ours tonight, that way you have the night off to sort things out with Jack?"

I thought about that, and it seemed like a good idea. I didn't bother mention that Jack would only be home at one, I fully planned to stay up and wait for him; this time I wouldn't let his late night of 'work' slip. I felt a sudden pang of unease when I thought of _why_ I had let all his late nights slip, put I pushed that thought away.

I thanked Emily, and then half-ran the rest of the way home, realizing that I had been out longer than intended.

That evening, after Emily had come and fetched Jenny and Ben to take over to her place, and I was sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels- and eventually giving up-, waiting for Jack to come home; my mind began to wander again to the hours earlier when I had spotted that Volvo. My heart lurched as I thought, _what if it had really been him in the Volvo?_

But I silently kicked myself, I was only causing myself unnecessary pain by thinking of that. Besides, that part of my life was over. It had been 7 years now since Edward had left me. Even if I would always be partly crushed by how he didn't want or love me, my life had moved on. I had the two most wonderful children in the world and a husband who was—

I couldn't bring myself to even think it. Jack had changed so much. I could barely call him _nice._ I knew our marriage was ending, like a lot of people had predicted when we first got married. I sighed. It had all happened so fast. My mind began to remember those first few years…_ Being crushed after Edward had left me. Being a zombie. Meeting Jack in the first year of college Doing things to-_I winced guiltily-_ hear Edward's voice. Falling in love. Being Reckless. Falling Pregnant. Getting married._

Everything had changed after that. Jack wasn't the same person now as he was then. As soon as he had gotten involved in the investment business, he had become obsessed with his work. And when things had started to go downhill for him and the business, that's when it got bad.. that's when he got violen—

"Bella."

I looked up, and realized I hadn't heard Jack pull up in the driveway, or walk in the room. He was now standing in front of me, and gave me a fright.

"Oh!" I stood up, startled, "Hi."

I stood there awkwardly, not quite able to meet his piercing grey eyes.

"Where are the kids?"

"Sleeping over at Emily's."

"Was that really such a good idea? On a school night?"

My voice came back sharper, "Since when do you care?"

Jack's eyes got angry, but before he could talk, I cut him, "And by the way, it's a Friday. But I guess you wouldn't really know the difference since you're _gone_ all the time." I didn't know where all my confidence was coming from. Usually his dark, intimidating eyes were enough to scare me, let alone his big, muscular body build.

I could see that Jack was getting angrier by the minute, what with him and his short tempers.

"Have you forgotten, that I'm the reason there is food in this house, that there is a roof above your head--" He was speaking each word distinctly, his teeth clenched.

I interrupted him again, "You don't LET me work!! You treat me like we're in the 1960s!"

"I was saving you from humiliation, Bella, like YOU would every get a job around here!"

That stung. And then just like that, I let out all the emotion I had been feeling for the past few years,like a bomb,"WELL THEN DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT! You're never here for the kids anymore, Jenny misses you SO much. I'm basically raising her single-handedly! How often do you see her?! Once, maybe twice a week?! It's hard enough even if you ARE working, whenever you stay back in the office, but I mean, COME ON JACK! Really?! Are you really working, or are you sleeping with that slutty, blonde, long-legged, hair-brained bitch of yours, Alicia, every chance you get?! I'm not stupid Jack, how many time have I heard her talking to you in the backround when you've been on the phone to me? Well I guess you don't really CARE, do you? About your family, your CHILDREN especially!"

I was panting by now, I had barely taken in a breath.

I also noticed that Jack no longer looked angry. He looked furious. He began walking towards me, and instinctively I began backing away. I started to tremble. My confidence wasn't here anymore, now that I had gotten everything off my chest.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you? Don't you dare. Don't. You. Dare." I could practically feel the furious vibes rolling off him.

I tried to dodge him, but he caught both my wrists in his steely grip, very, _very_ tightly.

"Let GO of me!" I struggled, but instead he pushed me against the wall with an audible smack as my head hit it. He leaned in forward, seething, "You are bloody ungrateful, you know that? _You_ were the one who wanted kids, who decided to go through with that first pregnancy-" I felt a shock and a lurch in my stomach at his words "- so don't blame me for not being there for something I never wanted. And as for Alicia- well, she gives me more than you ever did. But I am your husband, as as my wife you owe me a lot more respect than you give me, alright? All you have to do is put food on a plate every evening for the children, and keep the house clean. That's nothing compared to what I do every day. _Nothing."_

And with that he shoved me aside, nearly knocking me into the glass table. That was it. Jack had used up all my straws, and he had now burned the last one.

The tears were streaming down my face now, I didn't even bother to try and conceal it.

I did not gather up a single thing, I just walked silently towards the front door.

Jack sighed, "Where the hell are you going, Bella?"

I turned towards him, put on my brave face, and said, "I'm leaving you."

This seemed to be amusing to Jack, as a bitter chuckle slipped from his lips, "Yeah? Where you gonna go?"

"The gutter would be better than with you."

A flash of anger crossed his face. "You'd do that to the children?"

My voice came back steely and hard, "I will fetch them from Emily's tomorrow. If you go anywhere near them, I will call the police."

This seemed to set Jack on fire, "FINE THEN! JUST GO! SEE IF YOU MANAGE OUT THERE WITHOUT MY MONEY! BUT DON'T COME CRYING BACK, BELLA!"

I turned to him calmly, "Goodbye, Jack." And with that, I turned on my heel towards the door.

But before I got there, one of the metal kitchen counter chairs had smashed into the back of my neck and head, and I fell to my knees.

I gasped at the pain that thrashed across my head. I felt my head, and something warm and liquid was spreading out into my hair. Without looking back at Jack, I staggered out the door and down the steps, running now.

It was pouring with rain outside, but I didn't care, I just kept going. I was sobbing hard, at what at just happened, at the pain in my head, at my indecision of where I was going to go. I didn't care; I just had to get away. I ran the whole time, down the road, wherever my feet took me. At some point I slipped on the wet pavement, and managed to graze my chin and knees to bleeding point.

Everything had turned into a blur, and I just continued through the roads for an immeasurable amount of time, the streets were empty by this point, only the occasional car passed by.

At some point, time began to mean something to me again, my surroundings became clearer. There was a throbbing pain in my feet, and I realized that I had ran barefoot all that way.

That thought also lead me to realize something else.

I had absolutely no idea where I was.

I had somehow managed to block out the full extent of my pain while I had been running, but now t all came rushing back to me.

I felt the back of my head again, and with a shock I became conscious of just how much I had bled. I also thought I felt some pieces of metal there—

I winced, the pain was growing worse and worse now and I began to feel slightly dizzy and woozy.

Mercifully, though, I realized I did know where I was, even as the dizziness slowly got worse, as I saw a familiar sign labeled 'Seattle Grace Hospital- 1.5km'

I barely paid attention to the sign, all I knew was that I needed help, and I needed it fast. I began to run again in the direction that the sign indicated, and as my dizziness got worse, I ran faster, praying that my legs, my head, my body wouldn't give in before I reached the hospital.

I could see it now; it was getting closer and closer. But I was gasping for breath, I was pushing beyond my limits, I just needed to get through those Emergency Entrance doors…

I was 10 meters away..

A sharp twist of pain went through my knee…

5 meters…

My feet were ready to give in…

2 meters…

I could feel a black haze closing in on my peripheral vision.

1 meter…

I burst through the Emergency Entrance doors, and more a split second nothing happened; and then medical staff rushed forward to help me as I finally let my feet give in.

The last thing I saw gave me my own confirmation that I was going nuts. I was seeing things.

Because not 10 meters away, looking up in shock and rushing forward, were too men I recognized very well. They were Greek Gods.

Carlisle and Edward.

* * *

**Hehe, hope you like the cliff hanger ^^**

**Did i get too/ not enough intensity?**

**Please review :)x**


	2. Unexpected Meetings

**Hey, Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter, am glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one too :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM, I don't own the characters, only perhaps part of the plot. But no copyright fringement inntended!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Meetings**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

What was that _noise?_

There was a sound somewhere close to me, of someone breathing heavily. I tried to open my eyes, but found that even opening my eyes the tiniest bit hurt. Did that light have to be so _bright_?

Beep… Beep…

"Dr Mallory, I think Miss Swan is waking up," a low voice said.

Beep...

"Ah yes, she is. Well, since both our shifts were supposed to end an hour ago, I'm going to hand this over to Dr C--"

That noise was getting _really _annoying. It was hard to focus on what the Doctors were saying.

"—and his intern, the other Dr C--"

Hold up. Wait.

-Doctor?

Was I _… hurt?_

_What the hell is going on?!_

"I think they're both in surgery at the moment, but I'll page them as soon as they get out. They should be out in about 15 minutes."

"Alright then, thank you Dr Grey. Go home. Get some sleep."

It went quiet after that. Well, as quiet as it was going to get with that irritating beeping sound. I decided to give opening my eyes another try. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, but it wasn't as bright this time. It still hurt though. After a few more tries of fighting with the light, I managed to get my eyes fully open.

That was when I fully took in my surroundings.

Huh.

I was in a hospital room. How odd. I _was _hurt.

Well, if the wires and drip attached to my arm, and the machine recording my heart rate- and also being responsible for the beeping- was any indication.

And, of course, the throbbing pain in my head, which intensified when I tried to sit up.

I gave up on that, and just lay back instead, trying to recall why I was hurt. What had happened?

I couldn't even remember _how_ I had gotten to the hospital.

My eyes searched the room for a hint of why I was here.

What caught my attention was that I couldn't even see any clothes or shoes around here. Surely when they had put me in this gross hospital robe, they would have put my clothes somewhere?

Finally I spotted a neatly folded pile of what had to be yesterday's clothes.

I recognized denim…

And my… blue and green t shirt?

With a shock, I began to remember small things…

_Wearing the t shirt because Jenny had asked me to…. Jenny…. Disappointed…. Sleepover… Her Father—_

I gasped out loud when my mind was suddenly flooded with images of me leaving Jack… the metal counter chair… running… running _a lot._

I could barely walk- or run- and then…_bursting through Emergency Entrance doors._

Seeing Carlisle… and Edward.

I dismissed that last thought, because that had clearly been a play on my imagination.

I sighed. Perhaps they – along with everything else- were treating me for being delusional. I really had to stop with this, thinking of _him_ all the time. It couldn't be healthy for my state of mind.

I don't know how long I lay there for, wondering what time it was –my watch wasn't on my arm- and what day. It felt like forever, but I had a nasty feeling that what felt like one hour was only 10 minutes. Great.

Eventually I heard footsteps approaching the door, and muffled voices. They weren't coming in. When were they planning on coming in?!

They were speaking quite quietly. Or, only one of them was speaking now. With a start, I thought that he had quite a nice voice. Soft, comforting, sure…

Velvet.

No.

My heart gave a lurch. The voice... It sounded so familiar, it sounded quite like—

_STOP IT, BELLA! STOP IT, RIGHT NOW._

Oh for the love of all that was holy. I was going nuts.

Again.

But it did. The voice, he sounded so much like…

Carlisle.

The Carlisle-voice-imitator said, louder so that I could here, "Stay here for a moment."

And the door opened, ever so slightly.

And he slid in.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Impossible.

Except, it kind of _was_ possible.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

But… but…

It was him. It was Carlisle, standing not 5 meters away from me.

I tried to find my voice. It was rather hard.

"C-c-Carlisle," I managed to stutter out.

I couldn't believe it. I was in shock.

He looked… the same as 7 years ago. Perfect. Flawless. As I stared at him like an idiot, I got that familiar – but old, it had been 7 years- sensation that I was staring at the sun. I had the urge to blink.

But I couldn't deny the warm feeling that spread through me, I was happy to see him. _Really happy._

I was also very confused. I tried to sit up, once more, but my head began to spin when I did that, and I fell back down on the pillow.

Carlisle smiled at me. He didn't seem too surprised to see me; he had probably seen my name before and prepared himself. "Good morning Bella," He hesitated, "Long time no see..."

I winced at the last part of his words.

At this point, I was at loss for words. What was I supposed to say?

I was still rather- scratch that, _very-_ dazed by what was happening- and not entirely convinced that I wasn't going to wake up any moment and this would have been a dream.

Carlisle strode forward- with a graceful manner that shocked me even though I should have expected it- and picked up my chart from the end of the bed, and opened it, "Well, Bella, you got pretty lucky with your injuries, they-"

"Uhmm, Carlisle, sorry," I interrupted. It felt weird to say his name, foreign. "What exactly _are_ my injuries? What am I being treated for?"

"Well, since you've been unconscious since you collapsed, we don't really know _what_ happened to you. But we found some sort of metal lodged in your head, we removed it- without causing any damage to surrounding nerves- and stitched you up, but you will probably have scarring. You had a slight head contusion, which we're treating at the moment, and you had quite bad cuts on your knees and feet, which also needed a couple of stitches." He paused, and then walked around the bed, and casually asked, "What exactly _did_ happen, Bella?"

But my mind was elsewhere, going back to his previous words, '_when you collapsed…' _

But… But if he had been there… If he had been there when I collapsed at the Emergency doors… I had seen him. But, then, it wasn't my imagination… I had really seen him, but… but… if he hadn't been a play on my imagination, and I had rally seen him… but he had been with someone else. What about… He had been with-----

"Dr Cullen, you paged?"

I froze.

.

.

.

For one full very long second, the beeping stopped. For one full very long second, I couldn't breathe. My eyes were facing the sheets. I couldn't look up. _I couldn't_. I couldn't face the pain of looking up and realizing that _this time, _I _had_ been imagining things.

The room had gone completely quiet… well, except for the beeping which had started again, but with an unsteady rhythm.

Now I was dreaming. I had to be. It _was_ impossible.

I could feel tears off shock filing up in my eyes; I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

The silence drew on, and no one said anything.

_Come on Bella, get it together. _

I decided that that voice I had just heard, speaking to Carlisle, had been in my head. I was going to look up, and Carlisle would still be there. Carlisle _only._ Except… what if I had finally reached reality and no one was there?

I wanted to kick myself. What the heck was wrong with me? What was with all my daydreams, and confusions, and odd emotions, and awkwardness?

With a sudden determination, I raised my head…

… And my eyes met an amber and gold, shocked gaze.

And I'm _not_ talking about Carlisle here.

Hallucination or not, daydream or not, mind tricks or not, he was standing there.

The object of my love and obsession, the center of my universe, there was no denying it now.

Standing a couple of meters away from me now.

It was crystal clear. I hadn't moved on. Not _one _bit.

And the only thing that told me that this time Edward- _Edward-_ _really was_ standing there was the realization that my hallucinations, daydreams and mind tricks were very flawed. They had not done him justice.

I realized now that still, no one had said anything, and that I had gasped. I felt a single tear betray me, and slide down my cheek silently. I also realized that only a couple of seconds had past, contrary to the feeling that it had been hours.

My eyes didn't leave Edward, and neither did his leave me.

His perfect, marble lips didn't move as he whispered, "Bella."

I wanted to jump out of the bed, and run to him, and hug him; I wanted him to hug me tight and tell me that he loved me.

But none of that was going to happen, was it. Because he didn't want me.

That's why he left.

"E-E-E-Edw-ard," My voice came out even more strangled and stuttered than when I had seen Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat, clearly trying to break the tension, "Right, ahem, Bella, Dr Cullen is one of my surgical interns, he and I will be assisting you today."

Carlisle's words seemed to set a sort of composure over Edward, and I just nodded, still stunned at how quickly this morning had changed.

Carlisle left then, promising to be back in a few minutes- shooting us a wary glance before leaving- leaving Edward and I alone together in the room.

We were both quiet as Edward adjusted some things on the machine and checked all my wires. I couldn't keep my eyes off him; as I realized that this was the only time I would get to see him. I could smell his delicious, sweet scent coming off of him, as strong as ever.

With a pang of sadness, I remembered that he didn't love me anymore, I was just a hassle to him, and he couldn't be enjoying having to look after him. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find my voice.

Eventually he stood back, looked at my chart, and then, for the first time since I'd first seen him that morning- he'd been avoiding my gaze- he looked at me.

"I don't think you answered Carlisle's question earlier," His soft, velvet voice came. I noticed that he seemed to be carefully hiding some sort of emotion in his eyes, he kept them neutral, "How exactly did you receive all these injuries?"

It took me a couple of seconds for me to register his words; I was too busy marveling at his voice.

Uh oh. How was I supposed to say that my husband had thrown a metal chair at me, and then I had run god knows how many kilometers down the road, barefoot, and tripped several times. Simple. I wasn't. It would be hard enough to explain this to medical staff, let alone Edward. I was _not _giving him the details of my crumbled marriage.

I cleared my throat, and dodged his question, "Uhmm, how exactly is that vital as medical information? You're already treating me for everything, aren't you?" I felt my cheeks flush red. How _me. _

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I was nothing really. I'm saving you time." Wow. I don't think I could have come up with a crapper excuse.

Edward's voice came back harder now, if velvet can be hard, "I have all the time in the world. And if it's nothing really, then why won't you tell me? It should be simple then."

I decided to just give him the truth- of why I wasn't telling him, "I don't want to tell you."

Edward clicked his teeth, "Fine then." But I knew him well enough to know that his curiosity was raging. Too bad.

Speaking of this brought back memories of the night before, and I felt a pang of something a lot stronger than unease as I thought of how Jack had treated me. Something told me that I would be seeing him again, and that scared me.

That reminded me of something.

"The kids!" I cried, swinging myself out of bed, ignoring the throb in my head thrashing in protest. What time was it? Had Emily tried to contact me? I had to call her.

Immediately, Edward's hands were on my shoulders, gently, but firmly trying to push me back onto the bed, "Bella, you need to stay in bed and rest."

I tried to struggle with him at first, but was distracted by something else: the feeling of his cool, marble hands against my shoulders. It was enough to get him to push me pack on the bed completely- not that he would have had much problem with that anyway- but I was hit by a wave of sadness, as I remembered the days when we had been together.

I tried to pull myself out of my dejection, and focus. "I have to fetch my kids," I told Edward.

Something crossed over Edward's face, but before I had time to recognize what it was, his face smoothed out again and he said, "Bella you have to stay here. We'll get someone to call your kids, and they can come over here. Where are they?"

"They're at a sleepover," I gave him the address, and while he called in a nurse to call up Emily, I felt a sudden relief that Jenny and Ben had not been in the house last night. That feeling was followed by an uneasy feeling in my stomach –how many of those had I had today?! – As I realized with anguish that I had nowhere to go from here. And my kids would be with me.

Suddenly Edward sat down on the bed, and looked me straight in the eye, his eyes all honey and smoldering. And for the first time in seven years, he spoke to me not as a patient, but as… someone he knew very well, "Bella," He hesitated for a second, "I realize, that I have a lot of explaining to do, to say the least. But even after all these years, I know you very well. And I caught the look on your face a second ago. Now I can't read your mind-" we both half smiled at that, "- but I know that something is very wrong at the moment for you. And I won't force you to tell me how you got these injuries, but the look on your face when I asked about them told me that you didn't just, I don't know, trip-" a small twitch of humor toned his smile, an then he was serious again, "- but I can help you. And I'm not just talking about your injuries, because I think it goes further than that."

Oh my.

Wow.

7 years of nothing, and he still read me spot on.

Edward was staring at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

I was speechless.

I also felt my heart warm up. He wanted to help me. But as much as his words warmed me up, they confused me. _Why_ did he want to help me?

Nevertheless, I suddenly felt like it would be ok to tell him. He didn't love me, but he offered me his help.

_Maybe,_ I thought with a sudden hope, _maybe, on a fine line, we could be friends._

I wanted to kick myself for my hopefulness. I realized then that I still hadn't answered Edward.

"Well..," I began, suddenly unsure, "As far as my knees go, I actually_ did_ trip…" I smiled as Edward chuckled, my favorite sound in the whole world. I knew what he was thinking.

_Typical Bella_. I blushed, and then continued, "And, about my head… well… someone… kind of..," My voice began to wobble, and concern crossed Edward's face, "…threw a chair at me."

I looked down as I said those last words, and Edward was silent for a few seconds, before he said, his voice going very flat "What." And a few seconds later, "Who?"

But I didn't have time to answer his question, because just at that moment, Jenny and Ben-followed by Emily- came running in, and hurled themselves at me on the bed.

"Mommy! What happened?" Her big brown eyes were wide with concern.

"Are you sick?" Ben asked his voice wobbly.

I hugged my kids tight to my chest as Edward stood up and nodded at me, occupying himself with my chart, and Emily came over, worry marred in her voice, "Bella what happened?"

"I'm fine," I assured Jenny and Ben, while I shook my head at Emily. I couldn't discuss this now.

I bit my lip as I worried about where I would take my kids when I got out of the hospital.

I then had a spur of the moment idea. I didn't want to do it, but it was the best option for Jenny and Ben while I tried to figure things out.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I said to Jenny and Ben as they looked up in curiosity.

"Remember your aunt, Carole, who you love so much?" They nodded and smiled, "You're going to go stay there for a little while!" I had a brief glance of both Edward and Emily sending me questioning looks, but Emily's had slightly more understanding.

Jenny and Ben squealed in delight for a few minutes, before Jenny topped short, "are you gonna come?"

My face fell, "I'm sorry Jenny, I can't. But it will only be for a little while. And Carol lives close, so if anything happens you'll be able to contact me." She looked upset, but I tried to reassure her as best as I could, fighting back tears.

In the end I managed to organize for Emily to drop the children at Carole. I hugged them both tightly and kissed them; and I assured them that I would see them in about a week.

And then they were gone.

I sighed and lay back in bed, sad. Edward came and sat on my bed, and quietly, he said, "Both Jenny and Ben have your eyes." He smiled, and I smiled back, "Yeah."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, and then I asked, "Do you mind if I walk around the room, just a bit? My legs are so stiff."

Edward hesitated a bit, and then warily agreed.

He helped me up – his cool, comforting skin did not fail to make my heart beat erratically- and I slowly took a couple of steps towards the window, wincing slightly at the pain in my knees.

As I stood at the window, Edward put one arm on my shoulder, and his eyes were smoldering into mine again, "Bella, what happened? Why did you decide to send your kids away?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure how to answer him. But it turned out that I didn't get the chance to answer him right then.

_Because that's when Jack came storming into the room._

* * *

**So, what did you think? Bella and Edward Remeet! I'm a bit worried, i hope i managed to convey a balance of shock, from them seeing each other, and sweetness, by how Eward cares about her still. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks :)x**


	3. Confused

**This Chapter is slightly shorter than the last ones. I'm not too sure if I did ok on this one. Once again, thanks for your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer. Not SM. don't own SM's characters! SM ROCKS! :D**

_

* * *

_

As I stood at the window, Edward put one arm on my shoulder, and his eyes were smoldering into mine again, "Bella, what happened? Why did you decide to send your kids away?"

_ I hesitated. I wasn't sure how to answer him. But it turned out that I didn't get the chance to answer him right then._

_Because that's when Jack came storming into the room._

It all happened quite fast then. Edward had had his back to the door but – what with his mind reading – he spun around and saw Jack charge through the door at the same time I did.

My heart gave a terrified little flip when I saw him, and instinctively, before I really thought about what I was doing, I jumped behind Edward's back to take a protected stance.

This was of course, before my mind caught up with my actions. But as I tried to remove my hands from Edward's back and step a careful distance away from him, he reached behind himself, and pushed me further back his arms slightly spread out, almost as if he was trying to …_ protect me._

And then I also remembered –again- that he could read minds, and that, although I had not answered his previous questions entirely about what had happened to me, he had read what had happened in Jack's mind. Well, minus the part on the streets.

I thought I heard a small snarl escape Edward's lips, but that could very well have been my imagination.

It was only then that I realized that Jack had been shouting something at me

"BELLA!" he roared, "WHERE are my children?!"

He began to charge forward and I immediately began to back away; but at this point Edward stepped forward, and although Jack was about half a head taller than him, something in Edward's expression made Jack stop as Edward said in a particularly hard voice, "Sir, I'm afraid that if you take another step forward I will have security throw you out,-," Although I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem throwing Jack out himself "-There is hard evidence that you have been abusing your wife, so at the moment your rights to see your children have been cut off."

Wow. It wasn't often that someone out spoke Jack. He eyed Edward suspiciously for a moment, clearly taken aback, though, "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Miss Swan's doctor. And _those people-_" He pointed to three security guards coming in- followed by Carlisle- , "Are going to escort you out of the building and to the Police office, where you'll be held for Physical abuse."

Jack's eyes widened liked he couldn't believe it- I don't think he really could, and then he looked at me with narrowed eyes and seethed, "I don't know what you have done with the children but _I will find them._ Oh and I've effectively canceled your bank account- Have a nice life living on the streets." He shook his head, teeth clenched, as the security guards began to pull him out of the room, "I don't know who you think you are, but I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

He began to struggle with the guards, and his shouts could be heard down the hall, until, eventually, all trace of him was gone, and it was silent again.

I sighed. I could feel Edward's – and probably Carlisle's too- eyes on me as I stared at the ground. It was a relief to have Jack away from here, but I couldn't help the small tear that trickled down my cheek off my chin and onto the ground; as I thought of his threat.

"_I don't know what you have done with the children but I will find them. Oh and I've effectively canceled your bank account- Have a nice life living on the streets."_

And then, the craziest thing happened. Edward pulled me into the most unexpected, unpredicted hug. It was absolutely bewildering.

_It also was one of the most amazing, comforting, soothing and safe feelings I had had in a LONG time._

He just hugged me there for a couple of seconds while I marveled and wondered in silence at what this meant.

What _did_ this mean?!

Edward pulled away, and tried to catch my eye, "Are you ok?" He asked me. It seemed as if he – again- was trying to keep his voice neutral, but I could sense a stronger emotion behind the neutral build…

Anger? Worry? Both? Neither?!

I sighed. "I'm… I'm fine." I tried to reassure him. I don't think I succeeded. But what was all this to him? Did he still care? I doubted so. I moved away and went to sit on the bed again. Edward came and sat down next to me, "Bella, I realize that this is none of my business, at all, but…" He hesitated, and lowered his gaze to his long, pale fingers.

I raised my eyebrows. At this point, he knew all the humiliation and facts of my marriage, what did this change? "Yes?"

"Where... where are you going to go after you're discharged from the hospital?" He raised his eyes back up to mine.

I bit my lip. "I don't know," I told him honestly. I knew that I had the option of going to stay with my kids with my half sister (Phil – Renee's husband- daughter); we got on well and she would no doubt let as stay as long as we needed to. But Carole would ask a lot of questions, and Jenny tends to hear, and pick up on a lot of things, I just didn't think it was practical in the end. If Jack eventually got released, he would no doubt have people watching me for any signs of where Jenny and Ben were- it was too dangerous for them.

A couple of hours later – after a few more admissions of medicines and an X-ray, I was feeling much better- physically- than I had this morning – Carlisle came into my room with discharge papers for me to sign. Edward had disappeared of somewhere to answer to a page.

"You just have to sign... here… here… here… and here. And then you are free to go. Of course you'll need to come back in about 10 days to get the stitches off." Carlisle was telling me.

I nodded "Thank you Carlisle." I signed everywhere, and was presented with a dilemma. If Jack had been true to his word… then I had no money. The sheets said that my bills had been placed on my insurance but surely Jack had closed that too? I decided to push that problem away for now. Carlisle was informing me that someone would be in to escort me out in a wheelchair. I tried to protest, but Carlisle insisted that this was a compulsory thing at the hospital.

"Bella" Carlisle hesitated "I couldn't help but overhear what you and Edward were talking about earlier… Will… will you be ok? Where are you going to go when you leave here?" He looked truly concerned.

I sighed. I really didn't know. But touched as I was that he was concerned, I didn't want him to worry. "Don't worry I'll figure it out, Carlisle," I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I don't know if I succeeded or not.

At that moment, an orderly entered the room towing in a wheelchair, and Carlisle helped me off the bed and into the wheelchair. I had changed back into my old clothes, thankfully they had mostly dried from the rain last night, and I was allowed to use the clinic slippers for shoes.

I said goodbye to Carlisle- and sent my goodbyes along to Edward through him, I was quite disappointed and sad, there was a familiar ache in my chest- that I would not get to see him one last time- and then the orderly was wheeling me out of the room and through the hospital corridors towards the main entrance- or in this case, my exit.

It was drizzling lightly outside; the sunset was slowly turning into twilight.

"Do you have a car somewhere here, miss, or is someone coming to fetch you?" The orderly asked me politely.

"Uhmm… You can drop me off here," I motioned to the end of the pavement before the start of the parking lot. There were a few people standing there, waiting for cars to pick them up, presumably.

"I can take it from here."

The orderly eyed me doubtfully as I began to get up. "Are you sure, miss?"

"Yes. You don't have to wait here, I'll be fine. Thank you for your help." I smiled at him and watched as he began to walk away; and then I turned back and heaved a big sigh.

_Now what?_

_Where was I going to go?_

I stood there for about 10 minutes, wondering what to do. I didn't have many options. In fact, since I'd shot down the stay-with-Carole option, I actually _didn't_ have any options left.

I bit my lip, worried and torn. And then I decided that since the sun was setting and it was getting dark, wherever I was going to go, I had to go soon.

I began to walk along the pavement towards the exit of the hospital.

"Bella! Wait!"

I stopped as soon as I heard that velvety voice calling me from afar.

I turned to see Edward hurrying towards me, still in his Doctor's coat. The last sun rays coming in from between the clouds touched his face and played with his beautiful bronzy, blonde hair. He took my breath away.

Edward caught up with me quickly, "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Edward, Wha- what are _doing _here? It doesn't exactly look like you're off your shift…" I mumbled. I didn't really know what to say, I was confused. What was he doing here?

Not that I really minded. I was glad that I could see him one last time before he disappeared out of my life again.

"_Where_ are you going?" he persisted.

We'd already discussed this before. What was he getting at? "Is it really your business?" I persisted as well. I didn't want to admit for the second time that day that I had nowhere to go and I had the potential to turn into a street beggar.

"Actually, it kind of _is_ my business. You told me earlier that you didn't know where you were going to go. If that's true, then are you just going to go and walk along the streets now? Because if that's the case then you're going to have to come back inside and sign forms saying that you are leaving the hospital against medical advice."

_What the HECK?!_

"Wha--?! Edward what the heck are you going on about? I signed discharge papers. I've _already_ left the hospital, technically. Exactly what medical advice am I going against?" I demanded. I had no idea what was going on.

"Bella just answer my question. Are you about to go walking around the streets with nowhere to go? Are you?"

I sighed, "Say that I am. What's in it for you?"

_Now_ Edward decided to answer my earlier queries. "_I_ work at this hospital, so the advice I give you counts as medical advice."

"_And what is your medical advice?"_

His amber gold eyes suddenly softened, and now he didn't seem as… confident. He hesitated before he spoke, "Don't go roaming the streets. It's dangerous."

His eyes were smoldering into mine, and it took me a moment before I managed to reply in an appropriate tone, "Then where am I supposed to go?" I tried to sound exasperated, but it was hard work when I was looking at a Greek God.

Edward seemed even more hesitant as he spoke slowly gauging my reaction, "Well, I know that you have a few problems at the moment, what with Jack-," His voiced edged towards anger there, "And you're not knowing where to go… but… but I'm offering for you to stay the night at my apartment, Just so you have a place to shelter while you sort things out…" He trailed off as he watched my expression warily.

I was stunned.

This was too much. As generous as the offer was, how could he just expect me to accept it?! After 7 years, 7 years of _nothing_, as much as I had wished for the past years that_ he would,_ how could he just expect to waltz back into my life, no explanation?!

Did he not realize just how much he confused me? How much he _hurt _me?!

"Ok, um," I voice came out barely higher than a whisper, but I knew Edward would hear me, "Thank you but- I just- I'm just going to go now."

And then I turned to leave.

Except that his cold, strong hand caught and gripped my wrist – not nearly as hard and painful as Jack had the night before, but enough to stop me from moving away.

I swung back, "Edward, how, how can you expect me to… I mean… I just… You left! Why do you want to help me? Why are you even _bothering?!_" As much as I tried to fight them, I could feel tears pricking in my eyes.

There was pain and pleading in his eyes now, it didn't make any sense. "Bella… please. I have a lot to explain for, I realize that, I do, and I_ promise _I will explain. But… just… I won't even be at the apartment until later tonight, I'm still on shift. Just… Just let me give you a shelter for the night."

At this point, I was so close to accepting. So close. It made sense, because _where_ else was I supposed to go?

But I was fighting for excuses anyway, because I was _dangerously close_ to ignoring what's and why's of Edward's absence for the past 7 years, to _hoping._

But I couldn't hope. I had been crushed once; I didn't know how I would cope this time if Edward crushed me again.

"I don't have any extra clothes."

"I have some of Alice's clothes at my place."

Alice.

_Alice._

I think that must have been the breaking point.

I was crashed by a wave of emotion and I realized how much I had missed Alice. I had missed her almost as much as I had missed Edward. And I knew that accepting Edward's offer was probably the best chance I had of seeing Alice again. And of course no matter how much Edward had to explain for this still bought me more time with him.

I knew my resolve had faded away. I knew that accepting Edward's offer had the potential to destroy me just like it had all those years ago; except this time it would be worse because Jacob would not be here to keep me alive.

I knew that.

But with a sigh and a small smile, I looked at Edward and said, "Alright fine."

"Thank you… ok, come." Edward looked visibly relieved as I began to follow him towards the staff parking lot. It was odd. But then again, a lot of the thing Edward had said and done today had been odd.

But that didn't mean that it hadn't touched me.

Edward held the passenger seat open for me, and I got in.

And then we were speeding away, out of the Hospital bounds in – what else? But…

Edward's Silver Volvo.

* * *

**Did I go a little overboard with Jack kind of being _arrested? I hope I managed to get across that Bella wanted to be around Edward, but also why she was hesitant. Please review and let me know what you think! :-)_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_All the best for 2010 to all of you out there :-D_**

**_xxx_**


	4. At Edward's

**All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!! I dont own anything!! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

Ten minutes after driving silently in Edward's car, we pulled up into a Parking lot behind an Apartment building that looked very Posh, even from the outside.

We got out and walked towards the entrance. We entered a smart-looking lobby, where a woman with platinum blonde hair sat behind a large mahogany desk and tapped away at a computer. She smiled a quick greeting at us as we walked past, and then we went into an elevator which then took us to the highest floor, the 21st story.

_Why I am not surprised? _I thought wryly as we walked out of the elevator, and Edward stopped at a door marked '156'.

"Here we are," He murmured in his velvet voice as he opened the door, and gave me a quick, cautious glance; and flicked on the lights.

I had to stifle a gasp as I stepped inside the apartment. The floors were hardwood and the walls were cream colored; and it was designed as a modern, open plan. In one of the corners was a stylish kitchen, all-black counters, fridge and stove. The kitchen leaned against the one side of the back wall, which was entirely made up out of glass.

This gave me a magnificent view of the entire city before us, practically at our feet.

On the other side of the room was a cozy area with all white sofas and cushions, and a beautiful chestnut brown fireplace. There was a coffee table in the middle with a few books for browsing through. One of the walls was taken up entirely by bookshelves that reached the ceilings. On one of the other walls was a massive plasma screen TV.

And in the center of the room, raised on a higher platform, looking sleek, shiny and simply beautiful, was a grand, black piano.

I realized that I had been staring at the apartment with an open mouth, and I tried to collect my thoughts as I glanced at Edward, who was staring at me with one raised eyebrow, and a hint of amusement at the corners of his lips.

"Uhmm… you… er… have a very beautiful place," I told him.

He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. _Control yourself Bella!_ I screamed at myself internally. _Edward can hear ever single heartbeat. Don't make this any more awkward._

"Thank you," He said. "Well, my shift at the hospital isn't actually over, and Carlisle can only cover for me for so long before someone notices that I'm gone. So... uhm… I'll just show you the rest of the place, and then I'll be off I suppose."

"Ok… ok."

Edward then proceeded to show me the rest of the apartment, which was equally a stunning and modern as the first room had been. They also had the same flooring and walls.

The 'Guest' Bedroom had had a king- sized bed in it with a brown structure and white sheets and pillows. It looked very comfortable. That room as well had one wall which was glass and overlooked the city but this time there were cream colored curtains as well on the sides; as well as glass sliding doors that opened up to a balcony.

In the edge of the room there were another pair of sliding doors, this time translucent which opened up to a closet almost as big as the bedroom, full of Alice-y clothes and shoes. I had to bite my tongue from asking then about Alice, and how often she visited. I didn't want to pry.

Edward had seemed to sense my distress when I noticed a whole bunch of very skimpy looking dresses in the corner, and he grinned- leaving me breathless- as he led me out the room again.

We ended up again in the first room, as Edward prepared to leave again for the evening. He looked at me, "Help yourself to Alice's clothes-" I couldn't help as a slight grimace flashed across my face, he chuckled, "The fridge is stocked, and feel free to help yourself to anything else here."

"Ok… um… thank you," I hesitated, and then added, "Is it ok if I make a phone call?"

"Of course. No problem." He smiled hesitantly one last time at me, and then he was gone.

I sighed and then headed towards the sleek phone that hung on the wall next to the TV. I picked it up and dialed in the number I knew off by heart.

"Hello?" came Carole's sweet, small, quirky voice.

"Hey Carole, it's Bella. I'm so sorry to have dropped my kids off at you on such short notice. Are they ok?"

"Oh Hey Bella. That's fine; you know I love your kids. Yep, they're upstairs at the moment playing with Hazel. But…" She paused for a moment and then asked the question that I knew was coming, "Why? What happened? I mean, they're very welcome, but it's not like you to not even explain…?"

I sighed. I might as well give her the truth, Carole was like the sister I had never had. "I left Jack." I started. I could tell, even though she was quiet, that it didn't surprise her too much. I continued, "His… absence… and violence was too much. He doesn't know where the children are, and that's why I had to stay away from them." I quickly explained.

I heard Carol sigh, "I'm so sorry, Bella. Don't worry though your children are in good hands. Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Thanks Carol. I'm fine… I'm at a … old friend's place." I assured her.

After I hung up, I decided to freshen up a little bit.

I headed back to the guest room, and into the closet. It took 15 minutes of scratching around before I finally found something in Alice's clothes that fit and wasn't skimp and made my cheeks turn red. I had managed to find a pair of nice, grey sweats, but unfortunately was not able to find a comfy top for sleeping in that didn't end on my belly, so with a sigh I settled on a black tank top like that.

I took them into the ensuite bathroom- thankfully, no glass walls there- and got into a shower that could fit four people and was decorated in the same manner as the rest of the house.

Finally I emerged in the bathroom, my old clothes in hand, and placed them on the bed before heading back to the main room. I had spent the entire day in a bed, so I really wasn't up for going to sleep quite just yet.

Instead, I flopped down on the soft white couch, and flicked on the TV, going through the hundreds of channels. Eventually though, I felt my mind beginning to wander to other things. I wasn't in the mood for TV, I decided so flicked it back off.

I looked at my watch- that I had put back on at the hospital earlier- it was 8:15. I smiled a little as I thought that this time yesterday; I would not have dreamed that, 24 hours later, I would be sitting in Edward's apartment- however wary and confused by his actions.

I sat there for a while longer, thinking of my kids, of the day that had just past. I then began to worry about what I had avoided thinking about earlier. Had Jack really ended my bank account and insurances? I had no money then. I was broke.

_And Medical treatments are NOT a cheap thing._

I decided that I would ring up the financial department of the hospital and see if, as it had said on the discharge papers earlier; my bills really had been paid by my insurance.

"Hello, Seattle Grace Financial Department, this is Tina Walkman speaking hear, how can I help you?" A shrill voice came from the other end of the line as I had dialed the number.

"Um, Hi, I'd like to find out about my medical bills, I'd like to check if they've been placed on my insurance, please."

"Ok, can I please have your name?"

I proceeded to give Tina my name details of my hospital stay and other small things.

"Alright, please hold for a second," Tina said, and I was silent as I listened to the tapping of her fingers against a Keyboard. A few moments later, her voice came again, "Actually, Miss Swan, your bills haven't been paid by the insurance," she said. I close my eyes._ Of course._ But then Tina continued, "They were paid off before, by a Mr. E. Cullen…?"

_What?_

_WHAT?!_

I realized then that Tina's voice had gone up a bit higher at the end, as if to ask if I knew him. I quickly said, "Oh, ok. Thank you." And then hung up.

I stared into the open space for a moment, disbelieving. I also felt slightly insulted, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

I sighed. Edward probably knew every embarrassing and hard problem of my life now.

_And now he was treating me as charity as well._

I decided to forget about it for now, and, suddenly hungry, I went into the kitchen and opened the big fridge to find something simple to eat. I wondered why Edward even bothered having food in his fridge, it's not like he was waiting for me to come around.

_But maybe he had other human friends now._

I sighed, and settled on making myself spaghetti and sausages.

When I was done, I cleaned up all the dishes, dried them and put them away.

It was 9:30 now, so I decided to just call it a night. I brushed my teeth- there had been a spare toothbrush in the bathroom- and then I climbed into the huge, soft bed. I eventually fell asleep, into troubling dreams that eventually flattened out and I slept in a peaceful slumber for the rest of the night.

*********

The next morning I woke up, confused at first of where I was. After finally registering everything that had happened yesterday, and that I was in Edward's apartment, I got out of the bed and then acknowledged the wonderful smell that was coming from the main room, presumably the kitchen.

After quickly washing my face, brushing my hair, and making the bed, I stepped out into the main room.

Edward was standing at the stove, the handle of a pan in his hands, and it looked like he was cooking an omelet. He was wearing navy blue trousers, a nicely- fitting white shirt with a dark blue jacket that was unzipped.

He must have heard my entrance because he turned, looked me up and down and chuckled, "Good morning."

At first I wondered what he found funny, and then with a jolt I realized that I hadn't showered yet, and that I was wearing a tightly fitting tank top which exposed most of my tummy.

The horror- and blush- on my face must have been quite a sight, because he chuckled even more.

"Umm… Good morning… excuse me…" I said as I backed away back to the bedroom where I quickly showered and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a navy blue pullover.

I emerged from the bedroom once again, to find that Edward had the omelet on a plate and put it on the breakfast table, next to a glass of orange juice.

"Um… sorry about that," I said.

"It's okay…" Edward smiled. He was sitting n the chair opposite the omelet, and he cocked his head towards it, "I made you breakfast, if you would like some?"

"Uh… thank you," I said. I sauntered over and sat down. As I began to eat the omelets- which were really good, by the way- I noticed the time for the first time.

"Um… don't you have work today?" I asked Edward.

"No, I just worked a double shift, so now I have 36 hours off."

"Oh… ok," I said lamely.

We were both quiet for a bit as I ate. Then Edward began to speak, "Um… will you be wanting to get your own clothes… or…?" He trailed of suggestively.

I suddenly realized that I had no idea how long I was going to stay here for; surely Edward didn't want me here for long…

"Oh! Umm… Well," I didn't really know what to say, I was babbling, "When do you want me to leave… I mean… I don't really know yet… But..." I started going red. I couldn't just expect that I could stay here. I was stupid, last night I should have been thinking about a place to stay instead of basically just pottering around.

I looked up to see that Edward was gazing at me, and I felt self-conscious. "Bella I don't really expect you to find a place to stay immediately, you can stay here as long as you like, quite frankly." He looked like he was going to say more, but he stopped suddenly, looking _embarrassed…?_

I was quiet for a moment before I said shyly, "Thank you… that's really kind of you. But I have to go get some clothes from my home…"

"Of course. If you like, I can drive you there."

Half an hour later Edward pulled up in front of my house… well, my_ old _house now, I suppose.

Edward waited in the car while I went inside- thankful that Jack worked most weekends and this weekend was one of them- and packed a large duffel bag with all my basic things.

I emerged from the house 20 minutes later with the bag, and I got back into the car, the bag on my lap.

We drove back to the apartment, and I unpacked some of my things in a corner of the closet in the bedroom. I stood back for a moment, wondering what to do now.

And then I knew that now it was time to talk with Edward. _Properly._

I went back into the main room, and Edward was seated on one of the sofas in front of the TV, even though it was off. He looked up from a pile of papers he had been looking at when I walked into the room; I came and sat down on the sofa parallel to his, as he put away the papers in an envelope.

I decided to start off softly, with small things.

"So," I said. I think Edward had sensed that we were going to talk about things he probably also sensed what things. "How's your family?"

He winced slightly before answering. He _did _know, "They're all well, thank you. Rosalie and Emmett are overseas at the moment; Alice and Jasper still stay With Esme and Carlisle. Alice has started another fashion project," He chuckled. "How are Charlie and Renee?"

"Oh they're fine, thanks. Renee's very happy with Phil, and Charlie is content with his fishing with Billy and Harry."

The phone rang then, and Edward got up to answer it. "Excuse me," He said to me before answering, "Hello? It's none of your business! Stay out of it! No, not now, not ever." He sounded irritated with whoever he was speaking to. "What? I don't think that's such a good idea…ok fine… why?! No, not now, maybe later, it's not a good time…NO. I said not now, no… You'll see it. Ok. OK. Bye."

He hung up, and went back to take his seat, "Sorry about that." What an odd conversation. It made absolutely no sense at all! I wanted to sigh. _That's new. Not._

"Don't worry about it." I was quiet for a few moments before asking, "What have you all been up to these past few years? If… if you don't mind me asking.

Edward sighed before answering me, "Well, I've been Carlisle's intern here since the beginning of the month. Before that, I was doing a 3 year course at Stanford in Medicine. I'm still completing a course at the moment. Alice has started her own fashion marketing line over the past two years, that's what I meant by her project. Jasper is helping her with the business aspect of it, not that she needs much help. Esme is into designing houses, and architecture. Basically all aspects of making houses. She absolutely loves it. Emmett at some point was doing personal training at gyms but at the same time he's moving a bit to sports medicine. Rosalie has taken an interest to modeling, and photography, she seems to be liking it quite a bit. Emmett has gone with her to New York for a few weeks now for a bit of resear----" He suddenly stopped up short, and I wondered why.

And then I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror behind Edward. And to my utter embarrassment, I realized that a couple of tears had started to dribble down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hands, and tried to calm myself so I wouldn't start crying again.

I had just stung a bit, I always knew that Edward and his family would move on, but it hurt to hear Edward describe the details of what they were doing, and just how happy they all were in whatever they were doing.

_I didn't realize that I was so far gone that I would start crying in front of Edward!_

"I'm sorry, carry on. Rosalie and Emmett went to New York to do what?"

A pained look touched Edward's eyes, "Bella, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what? Forget about it, I… I just… I'm just hormonal, that's it. You know us woman," I tried to joke, but instead I felt my cheeks flush red as I realized how awkward and silly and unbelievable my babbling and ranting sounded like.

Suddenly Edward was sitting beside me, "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you… Maybe we should talk about this later-"

"No!" I insisted. Slightly annoyed now. "I am not postponing this conversation till _later!_ You have_ a lot _to explain for; you have to explain it _now!_ Why are you even bothering with all this? I accepted it, it stung _A LOT_, but I accepted that you don't love me, that you don't want me, but _why?!_ Why are you bothering to… to… talk to me to give me a place to stay, to be _kind to me_, why do you even bother with me if I was such a hassle to you?! Because it confuses me, and it hurts me too, Edward! I… I…"

I had to stop there; I was breathless from my sudden outburst. I had started to cry again, but this time I didn't bother try and hide it. He had to _see. _He had to see that I didn't understand anything he had been doing, he had to know that it hurt, and that, whatever his intentions, he couldn't walk back into my life like that, not without explaining.

"Bella..." Edward began. He looked really upset, and his velvet voice was agonized, but what could I do? He then took a deep breath and then said, "Bella, back in the forest… seven years ago, I lied. I…" He seemed to be searching for his words. "I… I don't even know where to begin, Bella!" His voice turned desperate. What was he on about?

"Bella, I…I left you, because I wanted to protect you. You were… you were constantly getting into danger, _because _you spent so much time, so close to my kind, to vampires. And that… that incident with Jasper…" He winced.

And I was going numb. Part of me refused to remember what he was saying, part of me refused to _believe_ what he was saying.

"I thought that, if I left you, you would be happier, that you would move on. I thought that if you _thought _that I didn't love you, that it would be _easier_ for you to move on. And I'm _so sorry, Bella. For hurting you so greatly. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like I did."_

What was he saying? WHAT WAS HE SAYING? Did he… Did he still… no. I didn't accept it.

"But now," Edward continued, "It's been seven years. So, I wouldn't expect you to… I mean … You have your own life now, Bella! And I just, I don't know…"

I had never seen Edward struggle so much for words.

But whatever I had been thinking he was going to say before, I knew I was wrong now. He was trying to find a way to let me down easy because he could obviously so clearly see that I was still in love with him. That I had never gotten over him not entirely. Maybe I thought I had, when I had first met Jack, but really, it was so clear now.

I just sat there, waiting for him to say the words that would crush me again.

Edward took a deep breath and spoke again, "Bella what I mean to say is, I don't mind if you want to be friends, or not. But I think you should know that I … well, I lo-----"

He was confusing me even more now, because the one word that started with 'l' and 'o', the ones I most wanted to hear coming out of his mouth must have been other ones.

But before I could feel more pain, I heard a gasp from the side, from the entrance to the apartment.

"BELLA!" I high pitch, beautiful voice squealed from the side of the room, way higher than Edward's voice. I spun around, and jumped up.

I ran towards the pixie-like figure, tears streaming down my face.

"ALICE!"

And we threw ourselves into each others arms.

* * *

**Ok, i know i know, Edward didn't manage to finish what he had to say, and Bella has other ideas. But Alice is here!! :D hehe ^^**

**Did it get a little boring before Edward and Bella talked?**

**Please review, it really inspires me to write more when you do! :)**

**Thanks!**

**xxx**


	5. He loves me, He loves me not?

**Ok, sorry, I took a little longer than I usually do, I had a bit of writer's block when it came to wording things in this Chapter, hope I got it right!**

**Once again, thanks for your reviews! I can't believe how many peope have added my strory to favourites. I hope you none-reviewers are enjoying the story, same to my loyal reviewers :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. I'm also lying, sadly. SM owns everything, me, nothing.**

**:) x**

* * *

**Chapter 5: He loves me, he loves me not?**

"Bella, I didn't know you were living in the area!" Alice exclaimed.

After Alice and I had finally finished squealing and hugging, we had moved back to the couch, where Edward had been sitting. He had not looked particularly happy at Alice's arrival. He seemed… angry. As Alice and I had begun chatting away – his jaw had gone taut as he just sat here, watching us.

"Yeah, I've been here for a few years now!"

As I continued to answer Alice's constant train of questions, there were a couple of things that I had tried to push out of my thoughts, but hadn't succeeded entirely.

I couldn't quite forget the conversation that Edward and I had been having right up until Alice had made her appearance. I didn't understand what he had been saying. My mind ran over what he had said. What did he want? I couldn't work out whether he had been trying to let me down completely, or whether he just wanted to be friends, and he had been trying to tell me that. What other option was there? Surely he didn't love me; maybe he had when he had left me, if what he had told me was true. But it had been seven years, I was quite sure he had moved on, what with his distraction---

"Bella?" Alice called my name, breaking me out of my reverie. I realized that I hadn't been listening to what she had been saying.

My eyes refocused, and I looked at Alice. She and Edward were both looking at me worriedly, but Edward still looked annoyed with Alice.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, my cheeks going a bit pink.

Alice grinned at me now, "I asked you if you wanted to help me on my fashion project? I don't know if Edward told you…?"

I paused. "Oh! Um, yeah he did, uh sure, I'd love to but I'm not much of a fashion expert."

Alice clapped happily, and then frowned as her eyes ran over me, "Yeah, I noticed." She sighed and shook her head, "Maybe this will help you with your fashion sense." Her eyes lit up in hope; I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

Edward decided to step in now, "Ok Alice, you've seen Bella now, is there anything else you need before _you leave?"_ What was up with his attitude?

Alice's expression turned irritated now as she turned towards him, "Actually _Edward,_ I came here to _see_ Bella, and since Esme and I did all the decorating in your apartment, I get to stay here whenever I like. Maybe that's why you let me have my own wardrobe in your apartment?" Her voice trailed up, suggestively.

Edward sighed, "Fine. But do you mind stepping out for a moment; Bella and I were actually talking before you interrupted."

Alice raised her eyebrows for a moment, before she stood up and said, "Fine, but I need to talk to Bella too later on. I'll step out for now, I saw a really cute shoe shop on my way up, I'm going to go check it out!" She grinned excitedly, and I had to laugh.

Alice leaned down, kissed my cheek, and then Edward's, and then bounced out of the apartment.

I turned back to Edward, "Why are you in such a bad mood with Alice?" I demanded.

Edward sighed, "I didn't want her just showing up here…" He hesitated, "I didn't know how you would react… Clearly though your relationship with her hasn't changed," He added, and smiled wistfully.

I smiled, and then sighed.

"So, what I was saying before, that I think you should know, is that--" Edward began, but I interrupted him.

"Edward, it's ok, I understand." I told him.

His eyes widened incredulously. "You do?"

"Yes," I said and took a deep breath, "Edward, I understand that it's been 7 years, and that you've moved on. I'm fine with just being friends." I hope he didn't notice that my heart ached in protest, for us to be more. I tried to shut it up.

Edward was quiet. He stared at me with an unfathomable expression for a while.

I started to feel awkward, and embarrassed, "But if you don't want to be friends either…"

Edward's eyes suddenly focused, and he said hastily, "Oh, yes, I suppose we can be friends." And then he smiled.

I felt my heart swell. He didn't feel exactly the same way that I felt about him, but he was happy to be friends, which meant that I could stay around him. Hopefully he wouldn't get tired of being friends with me.

Alice returned shortly later, she had obviously seen that Edward and I had finished talking. Edward still seemed to have remained in a bad mood with her when she came back; he obviously hadn't told me the complete reason that he was annoyed with her.

Alice then dragged me into my (well, hers as well sort of) room, and shut the door- although I'm quite sure Edward would be able to still hear every word she said to me.

I plopped down on the soft bed, and after Alice had closed the door, she came and sat on the bed next to me, a pained expression on her face.

"Bella." She bit her lip and looked suddenly so miserable that I put my arms around her and asked, concerned, "What's wrong, Alice?"

Alice sighed, "Bells, I know we've ignored this since I arrived, but I can't postpone it. I have to apologize now."

I sighed too. It wasn't really the fact that Alice left- although that stung a lot, I knew she'd had no choice- but it more upset me that she hadn't answered one of my single emails that I had sent her over the first 9 months after the Cullens had left.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I didn't even tell you goodbye. Edward had thought it would be better for you, easier for you to move on, and he refused to let me say goodbye." She paused.

"A clean break," I whispered.

"Exactly. We all tried to talk Edward out of leaving you; we knew how much it would hurt you both. But he'd made up his mind. Bells, I got every single one of your emails, and I ached to reply, but Edward had made me swear not to contact you in any way. I'm so sorry for how much pain you went through; even with my fashion projects, it wasn't the same, I thought of you and missed you all the time. And it got worse, when, after some time, I couldn't even see what you were up to anymore. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry, and I hope that sometime in the future you might forgive me."

A single tear dribbled down my cheek, and a smiled a tiny bit, "Does that mean you're still going to be around in the future?" I couldn't help but ask.

Alice's expression changed, it sort of went soft and determined at the same time, "Yep, I'm not leaving anytime soon, or ever, really!" She smiled a little bit, "And I don't think Edward is either."

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly; unable to form coherent words.

Alice laughed, and hugged me back, "I take it then that you forgive me?" She asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

I laughed as well, "Yeah."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands, and then hugged me some more.

After we calmed down, we went back out to the main room where Edward was sitting, watching Baseball on the TV. He raised his eyebrows at us, but didn't say anything.

"Ooh! That reminds me!" Alice left my side and skipped gracefully to the end of the room where a Black bag with pink tissue paper was stood. "I didn't have time to get you much Bella, but…" She picked up the bag and bounded forward with it, thrusting it into my hands.

I couldn't help but groaned as I took the package. Edward chuckled. Alice had been back less than two hours and she had already bought me something.

I sighed and then reached into the packet.

I pulled out a pair of strappy, high heels. They were black, and had dark blue studs along the straps. They would have been nice except for the fact that they were four inches high.

"Alice, do you _want_ me to end up back in the hospital?" I demanded, and Alice and Edward both laughed.

Alice shrugged, "You're going to have to work your way out of your clumsiness, one way or the other, Bella."

"Al, don't think that's physically possible for Bella," Edward joked. I glared at them both –but it was light and jokingly- before smiling and saying "Well thanks anyway Alice." _Alice was back._ It was hard to stay mad at her.

Alice smiled smugly as she saw the change in expression on my face, but didn't say anything.

"Even though," I added, "I don't think I'll be wearing them anytime soon."

Alice grinned cheekily, "Oh you will. If you're working with me on my fashion project, you've got to look fashionable." She laughed as she sensed that I thought I had got off easy with only a pair of shoes, "Oh it's not over, you are _so _coming shopping with me soon!"

I moaned at the same time that Edward muttered, "Alice leave Bella alone."

"Not a chance." Alice gloated, and I had to chuckle at her determination, however much it scared me!

That evening, Edward insisted on cooking dinner for me; he made me lasagna, and it was delicious. I insisted on washing up my dishes afterwards, and after chatting a bit with Alice and Edward, I suddenly felt sleepy so after saying goodnight to both of them, and brushing my teeth, I climbed into bed.

I expected to fall asleep quickly, but I didn't. I suddenly felt wide awake again. How odd. I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling. It seemed to be quiet in the main room.

I decided that, however strange it would seem that I was up again to Edward and Alice, I would join them for a little bit longer. I got out of the bed, and padded quietly across the room. I was just about to open the door, when I heard muted voices coming from the room.

I strained my ears to listen, and found that I could just hear what Alice and Edward were saying…

**EPOV**

"Alice, you had no right to just barge in like that, while Bella and I were talking, and you _knew_ what we were talking about!" I fumed, trying to remember that Bella was sleeping, so I had to be quiet but it was hard.

I hadn't even gotten round to putting how sorry I was, for the pain I had caused her, into words! And I had been close, _so close_, to telling Bella that I loved her, that I had always loved her, and I always would love her. I doubted that Bella would ever want me back that way; not after I had been such a monster and hurt her so much. But she had to know anyway. And she would have known- flip-out reaction or not, she would have known.

If _Alice_ hadn't _barged_ in just then.

And now Bella and I were friends. And Bella didn't know how I felt.

I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit relieved that Bella didn't know. How would she react? Surely she would get angry, or she would definitely not want to be friends. She would leave! I couldn't let that happen. At least now, Bella and I were friends, I could be in her world again, and for that, I was eternally grateful.

I barely noticed the way Bella's scent made my throat rip into flames; so much time without her had made my entire being shy away from doing anything that could result in me losing Bella. I still sensed how amazing she smelt, but minus the lust for her blood, which I was doing my best to ignore.

And Bella was still as stunning and beautiful as she had been 7 years ago; possibly more now. I couldn't believe I had let her slip away, and now she was no longer mine.

I then realized that Alice had been growling something at me, "Edward, you kept me away from Bella once; I wasn't going to let you do it again!"

I sighed, "All I had asked you was to wait a little longer!"

"Alice. Doesn't. Wait."

"That conversation with Bella was an important one! There was _a lot_ I had to say to her, and I didn't manage to say it all! Whatever you say, you could have remained away for a little longer!"

"Edward you're lucky I didn't take your head off! If I hadn't been distracted with that massive opening at the new Gucci store last night and the D&G this morning, I would have seen Bella come earlier. You could have called me and let me know! How long were you planning on not telling me?"

"You were going to see it and you saw it; I didn't need to tell you! And I wasn't sure Bella was going to want to stick around me at that point!"

"I could have convinced her a lot faster than you did," Alice retorted.

"Oh, great! And now Bella and I are _just friends!" _I was grateful for that enough, but I couldn't help wishing for more, me being the selfish person that I am.

I sighed, and then flopped down on the couch, putting my head in my hands "I'm sorry Alice; I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

I felt Alice sit down next to me, and she put her arm around me. "Don't worry about it Edward. Be patient, I know Bella well. She'll come around."

"Thanks," I murmured, "I hope she will--" I froze then, and Alice did too. Both our heads turned towards the door to the bedroom that Bella was sleeping in.

Bella's scent was there, of course, but it seemed to be closer to the door than the bed itself. Had she been listening? For the second the sound of her heartbeat stopped- that that worried me- and then it continued to beat. There was a faint squeak that came from the bed. Like she had gotten back into the bed. It was suspicious, but for all I knew she had had a nightmare, and tossed a bit in the bed.

I decided to let it go, and so did Alice.

**BPOV**

Did Edward and Alice know I had been listening? I was fairly sure about it. Luckily, the bed- being king-sized and all- wasn't too far from where I had been standing when Alice and Edward had gone quiet- so I had managed to get back into the bed with one final squeak- and I knew _that_ wouldn't escape their notice.

I lay unnaturally still for a few moments, barely daring to breathe. And then I began to recall the conversation between Edward and Alice.

Edward hadn't told me everything. I slowly remembered this afternoon, just before Alice had burst in, what had he been about to say?

I couldn't help but think that he had been about to say that he loved me. It was a long shot- but I couldn't wipe away the hope.

And then further on in his and Alice's conversation –_'just friends'. _The way he had said it. _Just. _Only. Did he… Did he want more? I barely dared to think it.

I considered this possibility for a few moments, before I fell asleep with a small, hopeful smile on my face, into a slumber of dreams of bronze haired, Greek gods.

*****

The next morning after I had woken up, showered, gotten changed and made the bed; I came out of the bedroom to find that neither Edward nor Alice were there.

I was just about to go and make myself some breakfast when I noticed that there was already a plate of two pancakes sitting on top of a hot plate on the breakfast table. I smiled. Next to it was a note. I picked it up, it read:

_Bella_

_Made you breakfast, as you can probably see. Alice and I have stepped out for a while, Esme wanted to see me. We'll be back in a few._

_Edward_

I shrugged and sat down at the table, and ate the pancakes quickly, they were scrumptious. As I was beginning to wash up the dishes, the phone rang, making me jump.

After a moment of waiting for my heart to restart, I decided that it wouldn't be Edward or Alice on the phone- they had left a note after all- and I would just let it go to voice mail. I probably didn't know who it was.

As the phone continued to ring, my mind- as it had the night before- began to play with the idea that Edward was still interested in me. I couldn't help it. My guilty pleasure.

It was a guilty pleasure that froze- like the rest of my body- and disappeared when the phone went to voice mail, and a beautiful, sweet, high female voice came on and purred, "Hey Edward. It's Tanya here. I had a lot of fun the other night," She giggled, and dropped the plate in the sink, "We should do it again sometime. How come you're not answering? I thought that hospital gave you time off sometime? Well, anyway, I have to go, see you soon."

She made a kissing sound and then the line cut.

* * *

**Ohlalaa, Tanya is here! Don't be mad! Let me know what you think instead! Review pleeaase :-D**

**I couldn't help but mention pancakes, i have a thing for them :D**

**Thanks for reading, and again, review, please!**

**xxxx**


	6. Just Friends

**Thank you for your reviews! I always like to hear what you think of the story, and its great to know people are out there reading, so thanks :-)**

**I don't have a beta reader, so please forgive any mistakes! :)**

**I hope the characters didn't rant too much at some points :-)**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: Bella and Edward and all of the Twilight characters are SM's, not mine! However much I wish otherwise, though =P**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Just Friends**

I should have known.

Edward is the most kind, generous, selfless, loving and protective man in the world. _Of course he would have a girlfriend!_

I was such an idiot for ever hoping that Edward might still be interested in me. I was plain and dull and worn away; and it wasn't hard to guess by Tanya's voice on the speaker that she… _wasn't._

I had a nagging suspicion that Tanya was also a vampire. I seemed to vaguely remember all those years ago, back with the Cullens, one of them might have mentioned something about the… Denalis? I wasn't sure though, it had been so long. I also seemed to remember something about Tanya having a crush on Edward, although I doubt Edward had mentioned that to me himself. I sighed quietly. _Well Tanya got her wish._

"Bella are you feeling ok? You look kind of green," Alice commented as we strolled through Bloomsword mall a few days after the whole Tanya thing.

I had managed to keep quiet about Tanya, I hadn't blurted out any questions about her, and I hadn't told Edward about Tanya's message until this morning.

Alice had barged into the bedroom, and insisted that I come shopping with her today; so just before she had fully dragged me out the door; I had quickly mentioned to Edward that someone had left him a message. Hopefully he would listen to it when I wasn't around; I don't think I would be able to control my grimaces and blushes.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little bit tired from your _shopping,"_ I hinted. We had been here one hour and we were already lugging around eight huge, overfilled bags and boxes _each._ My ones mainly consisted of a wholly load of dresses, miniskirts, high heels and jewelry. Alice had insisted on paying for it all; even though I had been too scared to look at the price tags on some of these things, some of the brand names made it obvious that they cost _a lot._

Alice rolled her eyes on me as we headed towards a café for (my) lunch. "Oh we are _so_ not done here Bell, we haven't even checked out the new floor yet!"

I sighed as collapsed on a chair at a table, dropping all my bags to the floor with me. "Because 900 huge shops _just aren't enough,"_ I said sarcastically.

She ignored that. "No seriously, something's bothering you. Tell me what it is." Alice persisted as she sat on the chair opposite mine.

I gave her an excuse that was a believable thing for me to say, "Alice, I haven't been on one of your shopping hikes in 7 years. I'm out of practice!" It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the main thing that was bothering me today.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't speak until after the waiter had come and taken my order.

"Bella, you've only complained about the shopping twice today, minus the past 5 minutes. You only raised your eyebrows at that gorgeous Turquoise cocktail dress I made you try on. The same for that cute, frilly underwear. You usually take _ages_ before you give in to underwear, today it took you 30 seconds! And as much as it pleased me that you were being so tolerant, I'm not buying it. So cut the crap and tell me what's wrong!" She practically growled. For a moment I wanted to laugh.

I sighed instead. How could I tell her that I was upset because her brother – her _mind reading brother-_ had a girlfriend? I couldn't, Edward would read it in Alice's mind, and that would make thing really awkward between us. I was trying to keep what little dignity I had left.

Alice seemed to understand what I was thinking, and she said, "Bella, I won't think about it around Edward, I swear."

"It can't be that hard to slip, Ali."

Alice shrugged, "For most people maybe. But I'm not most people, Bells. I am Alice!" She flashed me her cheeky grin to prove so, and I had to laugh.

In the end I decided that I would tell her some of it, "Alice, a few days ago, a certain Tanya called, I was just wondering if it was Tanya, as in Tanya from the Denali coven?"

It wasn't untrue; I just left out the part where, as much as I tried to think otherwise, I was a bit jealous and sad that Edward had someone else. I needed to stop this; Edward and I were _just friends._

Alice paused before answering me, I could tell that she was trying to read my expressions; I tried as best I could to keep them neutral, "Yes, it actually is. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Oh… er, I was just wondering because I seemed to remember you mentioning them back in Forks all those years ago." It sounded quite convincing, I thought, but I felt my blood betray me as it began to rush up to my cheeks.

Alice stared at me, torn between being suspicious and amused, but in the end she let it go with a shrug.

After lunch Alice dragged me into more shops, throwing clothes at me to try on so often I wondered if she was just testing my reflexes.

Eventually Alice grudgingly admitted that she didn't know how we were going to fit all these shopping bags in her recently bought 911 Turbo Yellow Porsche, and so we stopped shopping there and started heading towards her car. I had smiled when I had seen it this morning; it suited Alice's character so well.

**EPOV**

"Well, Ms Green, you've made a remarkable recovery from your surgery," I told the last patient I had before my shift ended. She was trying to catch my eye. I flipped through her chart, "It looks like you'll be able to get out of here by tomorrow morning, we're just going to keep you here overnight for observation." I closed her chart and placed it on the end of her bed.

"Great. Thank you." _God he's sexy. _She flashed me a smile, and I tried to ignore her constant train of thought as she began to _daydream_ about me once again. She had a very… _wild _imagination.

I smiled politely before leaving the room, fighting the instinct to break into a sprint the whole way out. I headed towards the staff changing room, where I changed back into my normal clothes.

I sighed as I began to head towards the parking lot; most of the female staff were staring at me and ogling me. The minds of the female race seemed to all be the same: Shallow thoughts and wild imaginations. And then they all seemed to have a draw for me. I was used to it, but I wished it would stop.

_With the exception of one particular female._

The _one_ girl, who I actually cared for, loved so strongly, who had altered me so completely, and she _wasn't interested in me, not that way._

Well, I had no right to even want her anymore, to even want to be with her, not after I had crushed her so horribly 7 years ago. I had never deserved a girl as wonderful as Bella; it was a wonder that she had loved me at all. She deserved every opportunity life had to offer her, and she most definitely deserved someone much better than be; although I couldn't help my hands clenching down around the steering wheel, as I drove away from the hospital, at the thought of Bella in another man's arms.

Alice and Bella weren't back at the apartment when I arrived; Alice's Porsche was still gone. I hoped Alice wasn't giving Bella too hard a time with the shopping, but I still chuckled when I remembered Bella's groan when Alice had given Bella the shoes, and when she had mentioned shopping. _Something's just never change._

_Some things do._

I sighed as I slipped the key into the lock for the door to my apartment.

As I stepped into the apartment, I remembered Bella's earlier words this morning about someone leaving a message on the phone, just before Alice had hauled her out the room. I hadn't checked the message yet, I was about to leave for the hospital, and I hadn't paid much thought to it either, I had been quite distracted by the gorgeous navy blue top Bella had been wearing, the color had contrasted beautifully with her soft, pale, ivory skin.

But I now froze as I considered who would have tried to call me.

It could have been any member of my family, Esme, or Emmett or Jasper. It could have been anyone of them, but I had a very nervous hunch that it hadn't. I had a bad suspicion of who it could be, and I hoped it hadn't been, because if they'd left a message, Bella would have heard it. And some of the messages this person left…

I put down my bag and walked towards the phone at human pace; I was a smidge bit worried about this message…

There was no point putting it off, I was going to hear the message sooner or later. I picked up the phone and dialed in the number for voicemail.

_You have one new message! _Said the automated voicemail. It beeped, and then the message came, and I froze as Tanya's annoying, high pitched, suck-up voice came on.

"_Hey Edward. It's Tanya here. I had a lot of fun the other night," _she giggled_, "We should do it again sometime. How come you're not answering? I thought that hospital gave you time off sometime? Well, anyway, I have to go, see you soon." _She made a kissing noise, at which point I put the phone down before the line actually cut.

This explained why Bella had a slightly awkward edge- hard to detect, but it was there- to her voice this morning when she'd mentioned it.

Bella surely thought that I had a girlfriend, or that I was dating.

I didn't know why this upset me so much, surely Bella shouldn't care if I had a girlfriend, but it did. I didn't want her to think I was taken, even if she would never want me that way.

What she had probably assumed, was the farthest thing from the truth.

Tanya had showed up at Esme and Carlisle's house 3 weeks ago- no invitation- wanting to know where I was. She had heard a couple of years back what had happened between Bella and I, but she was fairly convinced that I really had left Bella because I didn't love her anymore and I was getting bored of her. _Not even in a parallel dimension could that be true. Bella's the reason for my existence, I couldn't live without her. _Tanya had told my family that she was here to 'help me', butI had managed to hold off seeing her at all for quite a while, with the excuse that I was busy with my medical courses and work. Her crush on me wasn't something she'd been very discreet about in the past.

But eventually we'd all gotten tired of Tanya's constant nagging, and I'd agreed to see her one evening after work. She had insisted on calling it a date, which I thought was absurd. We'd basically met outside the hospital, and walked back to Carlisle and Esme's place a human pace. She'd tried several times to make a move on me, but I dodged her every time, as politely as I could, which wasn't very easy, because Tanya isn't a woman who takes no an answer, and I was getting more and more aggravated with her by the second. I know I should be kinder to her, because her and her sisters and been through such trauma, but it was difficult listening to a mind almost as shallow as Rosalie's _and _having to deal with her making moves on me often; which, after so many times that I had politely rejected her, was ludicrous.

Tanya was still hanging around, though, and I hoped she would leave soon. The idea of her and Bella within a miles radius of each other made me feel uneasy.

Partly because if they crossed each other with me around, Tanya would do her best to make it look like she and I were together; and partly because if they crossed each other when I _wasn't_ there, well... Tanya would find out who she was, and since Tanya didn't follow the Cullen's… _Vegetarian _ways… and Bella had a particularly appealing, floral scent…

My entire body was tense and a small growl instinctively slipped through my lips and I thought of this. I had to make sure Tanya went back to her sisters soon.

In the meantime, I wondered if there was a way I could make Bella see that there was nothing going on between Tanya and me, without making it obvious that I wanted her to see that I wasn't taken.

I sighed._ I never stop hoping, do I? I hope for things that will never happen. Bella and I are just friends._

But at least Bella and I were friends. I smiled at that thought and then did something that I hadn't done in a long time. I sat down at my beautiful piano, and began to play. I played what felt most natural- Bella's lullaby.

**BPOV**

As Alice and I stepped out of the elevator on the 21st floor, I could hear a familiar tune coming from behind the door to Edward's apartment. It was one that I hadn't heard in so long, and yet I still recognized it instantly. My lullaby. Edward was playing my lullaby. It was the sweetest, most beautiful composition I had ever heard.

I glanced at Alice, and noticed that she had a huge grin on her face. She seemed… smug? She also seemed to have a bounce to her step.

She noticed me watching her curiously, and she just shook her head. I sighed. _What was up?_

We entered the apartment, and Edward was sitting at the piano, as I had imagined. When we entered, he stopped playing –slightly to my dismay- and turned around and stood up.

"Have fun shopping, Bella?" He teased, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, and raised all the shopping bags I had in my hands, "Hopefully Alice got it all out of her system today."

This caused Edward to pack out laughing as Alice muttered something under her breath.

After Edward stopped laughing, he eyed the bags and then gave me a teasing half apologetic half amused smile, "Bella, I'm sorry to tell you but Alice's system is _much_ bigger than that!"

I groaned teasingly and Alice chuckled, "Edward is very right."

Then her eyes unfocused suddenly and I knew she was seeing something. Then her eyes widened slightly, she looked worried. "Edward…"

Suddenly Edward had one hand on the small of my back, and another holding my shoulder, and he was pulling me towards the Bedroom. "Come Bella."

What was going on?

Edward and I got into the bedroom, and then he began to leave, "Edward? What's going on?" I asked.

Edward turned to me, "Bella just stay in here for a little while, okay?" He seemed serious; all humor from a minute ago had vanished.

After he had shut the door, I sat down on the end of the bed and wondered what was going on.

I tried to listen to what was going on outside.

"Hey sexy! Is your phone broken? Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" a familiar, high pitched voice came. With a jolt I recognized it as the same person who had left voice mail for Edward. Tanya.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward's voice, it sounded hard and bothered.

"Hey Alice, by the way." And then at Edward, "Like I said. You haven't been answering my phone calls, so I came over. I thought it'd be fun if we hung out for a while." Her voice trailed up suggestively. Ice trickled down my spine.

"Tanya, please leave." Edward sounded like he was speaking through clenched teeth.

I decided that there really was no point for me to stay here, so I walked up to the door and flung it open.

All three heads turned towards me. Tanya was prettier than my worst imaginations, even with that shocked look on her face. She had strawberry blonde hair that dropped down in loose tendrils on her shoulders and chest, and amber eyes. She was tall and had a slim physique.

"Oh!" And then a knowing look came into her eye, she turned to Edward, "I didn't know you kept snacks here? This one's cute. Mind if you share?"

I felt a pang of nausea and unease when I realized what she meant.

And then Tanya turned towards me, crouched down and launched herself at me.

* * *

** Niahah, 0.o xD Review, let me know what you think :D**

**xxx**


	7. Blonde Blur and Family love

**Thanks so much for your reviewss!! very motivating. :D Ok, this chapter is a lot longer than my previous ones, soo... :P :D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything!**

_

* * *

All three heads turned towards me. Tanya was prettier than my worst imaginations, even with that shocked look on her face. She had strawberry blonde hair that dropped down in loose tendrils on her shoulders and chest, and amber eyes. She was tall and had a slim physique._

"_Oh!" And then a knowing look came into her eye, she turned to Edward, "I didn't know you kept snacks here? This one's cute. Mind if you share?"_

_I felt a pang of nausea and unease when I realized what she meant._

_And then Tanya turned towards me, crouched down and launched herself at me._

"NO!" Edward roared, and I barely acknowledged that, or Alice's furious snarls that were erupting from her.

For that split second, time seemed to be moving at an incredibly slow motion, and I was pinned to my spot as I watched with wide eyes as the blur of blonde gracefully hurled 'slowly' in the air towards me. I couldn't move my eyes to register completely what was happening in the background- Edward had sprung towards Tanya, and was now hurling gracefully in the air as well now.

_Close your eyes, Bella, let it be quick, now. There's nothing you can do to stop it._

I tried to shut my eyes, but I couldn't.

And then suddenly, time seemed to speed up again, and the blur of blonde was no longer hurling towards me, but instead she- and Edward with his arms locked around her neck- were suddenly crashing into the back of the white sofa; which, from the force, pushed in the coffee table and into the parallel white sofa.

All of the thoughts that had run through my mind in the last two seconds had felt like thoughts that would run through two hours.

I flinched slightly- my first movement since Tanya had tried to attack me- at the deafening sounds that Edward, Tanya, the sofas and the coffee table made all slamming together, and I suddenly felt Alice's arm around my waist, pulling me slightly back.

Everything went completely silent now, and I was surprisingly calm after what had just happened.

Edward didn't unlock his grip on Tanya as he stood up, his eyes flitting towards me and then Alice. "Bella are you ok?" I didn't answer his question. I was watching Tanya.

Tanya looked suddenly confused, and all trace that she wanted to kill me was gone, "Bella? As in Bella _Swan_? As in, the girl you _left?"_

I felt Edward's anxious eyes on me for a split second as I winced, but then he was glaring at Tanya, his mouth in a hard line, "Tanya, you had no business in showing up here and assuming that Bella was a _snack._"

"Well, it's been a while, Edward, since you've kept human company!"

"What, did you honestly think that I had just turned against everything Carlisle had built up for the Cullens?" Edward seethed.

Tanya glared at Edward, and then her big, amber eyes were focused on mine. "My apologies, Swan, I didn't realize exactly _who _you were."

I didn't say anything. Tanya turned her eyes back to Edward awkwardly, because he still refused to let go of her.

"Edward." Alice said quietly, and there was a moment of silence as Edward and Alice's eyes joined, as they had a silent conversation. It wasn't hard to guess what Alice had been telling Edward as he loosened Tanya from his stone grip.

He flitted from Tanya and came in front of me, where he took a protective stance.

Tanya straightened up, and quickly fixed up the furniture, which fortunately hadn't broken, just was in the wrong positions and all up against the wall.

Then she turned back to us, and rolled her eyes at the way Edward was standing in front of me. I thought I noticed some jealousy there, too. "Come _on_, Edward, I won't hurt her, now that I know that she wasn't intended as a snack."

She turned her head to the side a bit so that she could look at me from behind Edward, and he instinctively stepped to block me from Tanya, but I could still see her eyes as she said "Don't worry. _I won't bite."_ I detected a slight leer in her voice, as if she was speaking to a five year old.

Edward snarled quietly. "Tanya, you should leave. Go back home to your sisters."

Tanya looked honestly surprised, "Why? You haven't even had the chance to take me out on a proper date yet!"

I could see that Edward was having trouble keeping himself composed, his hands were clenched into fists, and his voice was slightly strained as he tried to keep a polite tone, which every so often would slip, and turn into anger. "You tried to kill one of the closest people to me, never mind your rubbish excuse of not knowing who Bella was because you still know my family's vegetarian ways; and you have crossed the line way too many times. Tanya, there are plenty of men out there who drool over you. I'm not actually sorry to say that I'm not one of them, so please don't act as if you're my girlfriend when you are not." Edward paused for a moment as he glanced back at me- I had no idea what my expression held- before turning to Tanya again and saying, not bothering now to hide the hardness in his voice, "Tanya, before I do something to you that will traumatize this innocent human being for life, go. Home. Now."

Tanya stood there for a moment, stunned- we were all a bit stunned at Edward's long speech, her eyebrows raised. She was clearly trying to judge whether she should argue a bit longer, or just leave. Eventually she narrowed her eyes at Edward, and then briefly at me, "Fine, I'll leave, but this isn't over, Edward." She smiled a sick sweet smile at him, and then she glided gracefully out the door, glancing back once to wink at Edward before she was gone.

**EPOV**

I wanted to run after Tanya, and rip her head off.

To put things mildly.

But I couldn't. Even though she attacked Bella, and could have killed her; even though she could have killed the reason for my existence, my love, my Bella; even though she spoke rudely to Bella afterwards, and was thinking vile thoughts of Bella; I couldn't go after her.

For one, her shallow mind would get the wrong idea.

And then there was the fact that I was far too anxious- to put it mildly again- about Bella to leave her, even for a short while.

What would Bella be thinking now? Surely she was going to break down, be traumatized from yet another vampire, and yet again because of me. Would she want to leave? I couldn't possibly imagine that she would want to stay anywhere near me.

I also couldn't possibly imagine how to let her leave.

I loved Bella too much, and I was never making the foolish mistake of leaving her and hurting her again.

But what if _she_ wanted to leave this time? Get some space, get away?

I had no right to stop her, but I was going to have to do my very best to fix things up, she couldn't be in the best state after what had just happened.

I turned around to face Bella, wary, and, to my utter surprise, I noticed that her face was relatively calm. I bit shaky and startled, but much calmer than I thought she would be.

And that was when I remembered something.

Apparently time had not changed things; Bella was still prone to having incredibly irrational reactions. If I wasn't so worried about her, I might have chuckled in bewilderment.

"Bella, I am so,_ so _sorry for what happened. Are you ok?" I asked her anxiously. I wasn't going to just forget this, even if Bella wasn't freaking out.

I felt the urge to hug her, and I did. We were friends, surely friends could hug.

Bella was so warm and soft, I wanted to hold her in my arms forever, I thought as I waited for her to answer my question.

"I'm fine." She told me. Despite my earlier thoughts about her seeming calm, I didn't believe her. She blushed slightly- I wanted to stroke her cheek, but that was pushing my luck- and then said, "Really, I'm fine, it was just a little misunderstanding, right?" Her voice shook a little at the end, but she seemed determined to convince me otherwise.

A misunderstanding that could have gotten her killed.

I shook that thought away, and led her to the kitchen table where I sat her down and proceeded to make her a cup of tea. Alice sat down next to her.

**BPOV**

Apparently, there had been quite a few misunderstandings.

Tanya wasn't Edward's girlfriend, for one.

I couldn't help the swell of happiness and joy that rushed through me as I considered this. I knew that didn't heighten my chances at all of Edward being interested in me- if he wasn't interested in that beautiful blonde, then why would he be interested in me? - But I still felt a lot better.

And then… I remembered Edward's earlier words… _'"You tried to kill one of the closest people to me…"'_

I assumed that he had meant me. I was… one of the closest people to Edward…

I found that hard to wrap my mind around, after all this time.

It still made me unbelievably happy, though.

"Bella? Bella, how do you expect Edward to think you're fine like this?" Alice broke my reverie, and I realized that I was sitting at the breakfast table.

I looked up, and Alice was sitting on the chair next to mine, staring at me in amusement; while Edward was standing at the Island counter, watching at me with concern.

"I'm sorry… I was just, er, daydreaming," I blushed.

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, figures. Edward wants to know if you take sugar with your tea."

"Oh, uhmm, yes please," I looked up at Edward, and tried to give him a reassuring smile that I wasn't mental, "One teaspoon please."

Edward added the sugar, and then came to place the mug in front of me, and then sat opposite Alice.

I had a few sips of the tea immediately, it tasted so good, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. After a few moments, I put the cup down and then looked up; I found that Alice and Edward were both staring at me with mixed expressions on their faces. It made me feel self-conscious.

I cleared my throat, and tried to divert their attention, "What's wrong, guys?"

"Bella, are you _sure _you're okay?" Edward asked, and he looked truly worried. As much as it pleased me that he cared about me, I didn't want to constantly be reminded of Tanya attacking me.

I sighed, and decided to set both of them straight, "Edward. Alice." I looked at both of them in turn, and then continued, "I. am. _Fine._ Really. Yes, I got a bit of a shock when Tanya attacked me, and nearly got me, but nothing happened in the end. I got a fright, but I'm fine now. And you two constantly asking me if I'm fine isn't going to help me feel fine. Are we clear?"

Edward and Alice contemplated what I had just said for a moment, before chuckling, and Edward saluted and said, "Yes ma'am." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

The afternoon went by quickly after that, Edward played some piano for Alice and I, then later that evening after dinner- which Edward had insisted on making again- Alice and Edward- but more Alice- somehow managed convinced me to play _Investigator_***** with them, which I lost pathetically at, even with the 'advantage' of Edward not being able to read my mind. It was fun, though, in the end the game was more between Alice and Edward, they seemed to be matched evenly with the foreseeing moves and reading minds, it was hilarious to watch.

At some point I got up and phoned Carole to check on my children, I spoke to both of them and promised that I would visit them the next morning.

After I hung up, I went back to sit beside Alice and watch her and Edward, they were still playing; both of them refused to give up. This was getting old. They were both so stubborn; I couldn't_ not _chuckle at them, though.

"In case you two were two absorbed in winning and didn't hear; I'm going to go over to Carole tomorrow to see Jenny and Ben."

"Ok." They both said.

I sighed and gave up trying to get them to stop playing, and instead I flopped down on the couch and watched, bored. There wasn't much to see.

A little while later I noticed Alice's eyes unfocused- she was seeing something- and I tensed for a moment at this déjà vu, but then relaxed when neither of them looked too bothered.

A few moments later Alice turned to me and asked, "Bella, after you've seen your kids tomorrow, would you like to come spend some time with Carlisle and Esme and the family?"

"Don't feel pressured though, you don't have to if you don't want to," Edward added hastily when I paused.

I smiled widely, "I've course, I'd love to see your family again!" I exclaimed, but I hesitated and turned to Alice, "But… I don't want to… Is Jasper…?"

Alice seemed to understand what I was asking, "Jasper has been doing much better over the years Bells, and he doesn't blame you one bit for what happened." She stopped there; she probably sensed that I didn't want to go back to those memories.

I smiled and nodded, and we closed the subject; I went to bed shortly after that, Alice's shopping and Tanya's almost-attack had worn me out.

**********

The next morning I was up at 9, after a certain insisting Alice had jumped onto me in the cocoon of duvet that I was wrapped in, and demanded that I get out bed now, apparently she was bored and I had slept enough. Apparently. I hadn't felt like it as I dragged myself out of the bed and into the shower.

We were out the house and in Alice's Porsche, speeding down the highway with Edward in his Volvo behind us- He had been determined to drive in his beloved car- at ten 'o'clock.

Alice and Edward had raced for a little bit on the way, and eventually Alice had given up and let Edward take over, his crooked grin plastered on his face as he sped past us and out of sight. He was going straight to the Cullens while Alice would drop me off at Carole and then come fetch me an hour later.

"So." Alice began, and something about her oh-so-casual tone made me uneasy. I wondered if this was why she had let Edward win.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"You and Edward are getting on well."

Oh no. _Not this._

"Alice…" I began to groan.

"Hey, I'm just stating a fact," She said defensively.

"Fine. Yes we are." I said firmly, but I knew even before Alice continued that it wasn't finished.

"You seemed really touched yesterday by his playing your lullaby."

I sighed. This was starting to explain the smug grin on her face just before entering the apartment when Edward had been playing.

"Yes." I might as well just get her annoying questions out of the way. I tried best as I could to ignore her suggestive tones as she spoke.

"You seem quite please that he cares about you." Jeez. I hadn't realized how much she _observed _things, but I shouldn't have been surprised. This is Alice.

"Yes. It's nice to know my friends care about me." I tried not to put special emphasis on the word 'friends', but judging by Alice's grin that she was trying to hide, she had guessed just about everything and was going exactly where I didn't want her to go.

"And you're fine with being _just_ friends?"

"Yes." I answered too quickly. _Damn it._ I felt my cheeks going red.

Although Alice was driving, she turned the full force of her stare on me, and I didn't know what else to do but stare back. I knew there was no point in telling her to watch the road; the car was driving along the road as if she were watching.

"Bella." Her eyes had turned soft now. "Tell me the truth."

I groaned, and I turned my head away from her. I knew she wouldn't think about this around Edward, put it felt so much more real speaking it aloud. I felt my eyes prick up, just a little bit.

"Ok, Alice, I know you probably won't, but you don't mention this to anyone, and _don't you dare_ think about this around Edward." Alice nodded seriously, and I continued, "I'm trying _really hard_ to accept the fact that Edward and I are _just friends,_ because that's the only way I get to stay around him. It really doesn't help with you suggesting otherwise to me, it just makes it a lot harder so please stop. I do care about Edward, but I don't intend for him to know that I care about him more than just a friend. Clear?"

When I dared a glance at Alice, she was staring out at the road and nodded. She had a small, sweet smile on her face, and I didn't know what to make of that.

We were quiet for the next couple of minutes before Alice said, "We're here." And she pulled into the driveway leading up to Carole's house. It had white walls and a black tiled roof; there were four windows on the front wall and a black door. There were plant creepers growing up the front wall, as well as roses growing out of them, too. It was pretty much the picture from a fairytale.

"Cute house," Alice commented.

"Yeah. Thanks Alice, I won't be too long, you'll see when I'm ready for you to fetch me." I grinned at her.

She grinned back, "Take your time. I'll see you later."

After she pulled out and drove away, I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

Jenny answered it, "MOMMMYYYYY!!!"

She threw herself at me and I picked her up, hugging her tightly. "Hey Jenny! Mommy's so happy to see you!" I felt bad that I hadn't visited earlier, but Jenny seemed to be very content to be staying with Carole. I stepped inside, still holding Jenny as I kissed her forehead, and was soon greeted by Ben who squealed in delight for about 5 minutes straight when he saw me. I put Jenny down and picked Ben up and gave him a big hug. I had been a bit worried about Ben, we was a lot shyer around Carole's kids than Jenny was, she was naturally outgoing. But Ben seemed relatively happy here too, but I sensed that he had missed my presence in a different way that Jenny had.

Carole came down the spiral stairs as I was asking my children what they had done, and they were giving me a full list of all the activities they had done with Dana and Embry, Carole's children.

Carole gave me a quick hug, and we went into the neat and organized lounge. I wondered how she had two young children and managed to still keep the house immaculate all the time, and now with four! It was something I was beyond knowing, let alone achieving.

We sat down on the deep blue sofa, and Jenny and Ben went back upstairs to watch a movie with Dana and Embry.

"Have the children been okay?" I asked Carole.

"Oh yes, they've been fine. Ben missed you quite a lot, but he's been perky enough. Same for Jenny." Carole told me.

"That's good to know." I sighed.

We chatted for about half an hour longer, the kids coming in and out a few times to sit on my lap, and then Carole brought something else up.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, but I have something to give you for now, if you want," Carole said, smiling, "The people who have been renting out our apartment that we have are leaving, and if you want you can stay in it, as long as you like. I'm not kicking your children out, you know I love them, but it's just a thought. The apartment is furnished; it's about a fifteen minute drive there from here. Gorgeous view."

I gaped at Carole, and was overwhelmed my emotion, "Carole, I... I can't."

"Of course you can, silly, we're sisters. And don't give me any crap about you paying rent," She added sternly.

I laughed, and then smiled widely, "Thank you so much, Carole." I hugged her tightly.

"No worries, Bells." She pulled back and asked, "The apartment has enough space for Jenny and Ben, but I would understand if you wanted them to stay here while you got things sorted…"

"Oh no! Thank you, but I think I had better take my kids with me now, I miss them too much!" I told her.

Carole gave me the address of the apartment, which I recognized vaguely, but couldn't finger exactly where it was. She gave me the key, and information about heating and such. We then organized for me to come and fetch Jenny and Ben in a couple of hours, after I had visited the Cullen's.

I 'phoned' Alice to let her know to come and fetch me, just so Carole wouldn't winder how Alice had arrived just on time.

I kissed my kids and Carole goodbye, and then headed out the door and into Alice's Porsche.

"Good time?" Alice asked as we drove away.

"Yeah." I decided that, if Alice hadn't seen me moving in another apartment yet, then I would tell Edward before I told her that I had found a place, for now.

We arrived at the Cullen's house quickly; it was just as beautiful as their one had been in Forks. There was a long winding stone driveway, leading up to a big, two story, house with white slanted planks on the walls and a deep brown wooden roof. There was a big porch on the front, and a line of bushes with beautiful blue flowers sticking out, just in front. Edward was waiting in the garage as we parked.

He opened my door before I could reach for it, and grinned cheekily me. I had to smile back. "Hello. How are your kids?" He asked me as I got out.

"Hi. They're fine, thanks. Edward, Carole found me a place to stay," I blurted out, and then blushed.

Edward chuckled, "That's good, where is it?"

I went even redder, as I searched for the paper that Carole had written the address on in my bag. "I don't know, I recognize the name, but I don't know where it is." I found the paper and handed it to Edward.

Edward looked at the paper, and seemed to find something very amusing as he handed it back to me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing. I know where it is, I'll take you there after here. Come on inside, Esme is dying to see you." Edward gave a gentle tug on my arm, but he was still trying to stifle quiet laugh.

I stared at him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and letting him pull me into the back door of the house.

The inside of the house was similar to the inside of the Cullen's old home in Forks, the furniture was mainly white, and was simple, but still very beautiful.

We walked into a large, spacious room, where huge windows with black paneling were spread across the walls, revealing a gorgeous lake outside, followed by an expansion of land with very thin, very tall trees appearing here and there. The room reminded me of Edward's apartment, with the big white sofas and coffee table in the middle of the room. In the corner of the room, there was one, big glass spiral bookshelf, and in the other corner was a piano the same as Edward's, but it was white.

"Bella."I heard a female voice call me, and then I saw Esme coming out of another room, with Carlisle just behind her. She looked as lovely as ever, with her caramel curls tumbling on her shoulders, and her warm, amber eyes on me as she walked forward. I felt a swell of warmth and happiness to see her, and I began to walk forward to hug her. Unfortunately, in my eagerness to reach her, I tripped on my own two feet, and began to fall forward. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of my head hitting the floor, but it never came.

Instead, I felt my favorite pair of cool arms wrap around me and catch me from the back, and pulling me back up onto my feet.

I turned around and blushed as I quickly thanked Edward, and suddenly everyone in the room was laughing a bit at my near-fall.

"Hello, Bella." Esme was now in front of me, smiling at me.

"Hi Esme!" I returned her tight hug, and then gave Carlisle a hug, and then Jasper, who had been standing on the side; a more awkward and quick hug. I quickly remembered that Rosalie and Emmett were in New York doing something, so I wouldn't be seeing them today.

It made me self-conscious when I saw how they hadn't changed at all, how they were all still so beautiful and graceful, and I was… well, _me._

It still made me really happy to be around the people who I had once, and still did, considered my second family.

We all sat down on the white sofas, and Esme offered me something to drink. I accepted, and then we all began to talk about what everyone had been up to.

It didn't feel as sad this time, as it had when Edward had been telling me the first time, because this time I knew that I could be around Edward and his family, as Edward's friend.

"So Bella, what about you?" Esme asked. She had hesitated at first, I understood why, but, although it stung a little bit to talk about what I did after they had left, I felt alright.

I answered Esme, "I went to University at Stanford, I majored in Writing and Journalism, and graduated four years later." I hesitated then, not knowing how to bring in my children and non- job without bringing in my abusing husband.

"Stanford? Wow." Carlisle approved. I had a growing feeling that everyone here was in on my crumbling marriage, even Alice and Jasper. I flushed slightly at that thought.

And then I blushed again at Carlisle's words.

Everyone chuckled, could I not stop blushing? Apparently not.

Esme had made me lunch- Ceaser salad- and I felt awkward being the only one eating around there, but nobody seemed to notice, as we continued to chat easily.

Two hours went by quickly, and I suddenly looked at my watch and realized that I had to fetch Jenny and Ben then.

Edward offered to take me there, and then to show me my new apartment, which still caused a chuckle to slip from his lips when I mentioned it. How strange. Alice seemed to be in on the joke, and promised to be at Edward's apartment, and that she would visit soon.

I hugged everyone goodbye, and then Edward drove me to Carole's place. The sun was out that day, but we managed to avoid it in the car by driving in the shade next to trees, and then parking in a shady spot on Carole's driveway.

As I saw Jenny and Ben bouncing out the door, with Carole behind them, I realized that this would be the first time that they would properly meet Edward.

Edward and I got out of the car, Edward waited in the shade while I went to greet my kids again, enveloping them in quick hugs, before bringing them towards Edward. "Jenny, Ben, I want you to meet my friend, Edward."

Jenny grinned at Edward and said hello, and Ben strode forward and stuck out his hand, which looked minute in comparison to Edward's.

I laughed in surprise, and Edward's eyes warmed as he shook Ben's had lightly.

I don't know how, but just the way Ben looked at Edward, I thought that they were going to like each other very much.

"You got your bag?" I asked my children, and they both nodded and pointed to their mini duffel bags, which looked very cute over their small shoulders.

Edward took both bags from them with ease, and put them in the boot, while I strapped Jenny and Ben into the back seats, I tightened the belts extra hard for Ben, because there wasn't a toddler chair for him.

Then Edward and I got in the front seats, and Edward began driving towards the address of Carole's apartment.

I didn't pay much attention to where we were going, I was mostly speaking to Jenny and Ben in the back, they were having a ball telling me about how Dana and Embry switched the sugar and salt, and Sam put sugar on his steak that night. I myself was having fun imagining Sam's face, and I had to chuckle. Carole's children were young, but that didn't seem to affect their naughtiness factor. I noticed that Edward was smiling too, at Jenny and Ben's fit of giggles. I was glad that he seemed to like my children.

A little while later, Edward said, "We're here."

I looked out the window, and was confused.

We were in an apartment parking lot.

_Edward's_ apartment parking lot.

And then it clicked.

I turned to Edward, and he was grinning cheekily at me. A slow smile was spreading across my face. And then I giggled, like a little girl.

"You could have said so!" I accused him lightly as we took the mini duffel bags out of the back, and began walking with the kids up the steps to the entrance.

"Well what would have been the fun in that?" Edward asked in mock horror.

I had to laugh, and I felt Edward's arm go around my shoulder as he gave me a hug.

I smiled up at him.

I don't know why, but the idea of living in the same apartment building as Edward pleased me _a lot._

Okay, I do know why.

* * *

** Naww :)**

**Hehe, i know i ask everytime, but please review and let me know what you think! **

**Okay, I know a lot of you want Bella and Edward to just get together already, but dont worry, its coming. I hope u can see that from the building up in their relationship in this chapter :)**

**xxxxxxx**


	8. Dinner

**Hey, I'm sooo sorry that I've taken much longer than usual to write this chapter, I just came back to school from the holidays, and it's been hectic! SO sorry! Thank you all again for your reviews, I love them! :D**

**Ok, i hope u enjoy this chapter! :D**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: SM owns my obsession, and all the characters that revolve around it. xD in otherwords, Twilight.**

* * *

"Bella, shall I put this in your bedroom?" I heard my favorite velvety voice ask from behind me. I turned around from where I had been standing at the doorway to Carole's apartment, and Edward-Godlike body, gorgeous ruffled up bronze hair and all- was standing at the doorway holding a cardboard box, which I assumed was the one that contained the last of my own clothes- _sans Alice,_ I thought wryly.

"Yes please. Thanks."

Edward flitted past me and disappeared for a second with the box, and then he was back by my side. He grinned at me, "Liking your new place?"

I grinned back and nodded.

How could I not?

The apartment was nowhere near as neat as Edward's, but I didn't mind. It was cozy. The floors were made up of white carpets which were so soft that when you walked on it, your foot sunk down three inches; the walls were painted with the same cream as Edward's place, but instead of the whole wall in the main room being made up of glass, there was one huge window with a thin black paneling in the middle of the wall, which gave an almost equally magnificent view of the city.

My newly adopted- for now- apartment was slightly smaller than Edward's, but Carole had done a good job with it.

There were two navy blue sofas with black pillows on them in a secluded spot of the room, and there was a medium sized TV on top of a small table which contained a few DVDs. On the other side of the room there was a bookshelf and a computer on a table; and in the middle of the room was a fluffy, blue rug- which matched the sofas- on which I had placed some of Jenny and Ben's toys and things which I had brought over from the old house.

Over the past few days, Edward and Alice- but mainly Edward where clothes and closets weren't involved- had helped me move some of my and Jenny and Ben's main belongings from the old house into the apartment. Edward had come with me on every trip to the old house- me being too scared to go alone, but I had sensed that Edward hadn't wanted me to go alone either. I don't know, maybe I had been imagining it, but I doubted it; the way he had tensed up when I had told him I was going over to the old house alone, and his offering – more insisting, really- to come and help hadn't seemed like a part of my imagination.

But, you never know.

The kitchen was modern and neat, it wasn't carpeted, instead had caramel colored tiles.

Jenny and Ben were sharing a cute bunk bed in one room, and I took the double bed in the bedroom next door.

Everything had been running smoothly; all the moving around, and I hadn't heard from Jack at all. The only problem I was still contemplating was how to break it to my kids fully, that we weren't going to be living with Daddy anymore.

As far as my kids new, all we were doing was having a little break of some sorts. They were used to not seeing their father for days at a time, but soon enough I was going to have to break it to them.

Jenny seemed to be picking these things up a bit more than Ben was. I was surprised that she hadn't asked too many questions about it, but knowing Jenny, she sensed that some of these changes were not temporary. I felt horrible from taking my kids away from their home all of a sudden, but what else could I do?

I hadn't realized that my face had fallen and changed into dismay until I noticed Edward looking at me with worry. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Oh… er, nothing, don't worry!" I tried to change my expression into a reassuring one.

Edward knew better. "Bella, it's going to be fine. Your kids are happy here; things will work out, they've already begun to."

I sighed. What was the point pretending when Edward saw right through me?

I barely whispered, "What kind of mother takes their kids away from home and on the run?" I knew he would hear me.

Edward pulled me into a comforting hug, "The kind of mother that wants to protect her children. And for now you've settled. Carole's family, I'm sure she's fine with you staying here as long as you want."

This was true. Carole had refused to let me pay rent, and had insisted that I treat the apartment like home.

"Besides," Edward continued, "You haven't heard from Jack since the hospital, have you? I'm pretty sure he was taken care of after he had been taken out."

My voice hitched, "Edward… It's the fact that I _haven't _heard from Jack that is scaring me. He doesn't just _give up. _He doesn't do that. What if, Edward what if he gets the kids?" My heartbeat was starting to accelerate.

"Bella, he won't. Even if he tried, Alice would see it, and we would stop him. And on top of that, everyone is on your side, Bella. _Everyone._ That including court judges and police forces. I doubt they allow people like Jack around their own children if they're guilty of physical abuse. I--"

Edward paused, and pulled me into a hug, as a small tear trickled down my cheek. "Bella, it's going to be ok. Don't worry. Sshh." He said as he stroked my hair.

Edward really knew how to comfort me, and reassure me; I couldn't help being thankful that I had him for at least friend.

It had been a few weeks now since I had encountered Edward again, and our friendship was growing fast. Alice had refused to stop badgering me with questions about Edward every chance she got- such as on her much dreaded shopping expeditions- but I was getting used to her suggestive tones, so I just ignored them now.

It hadn't turned awkward between Edward and I, so I presumed that Alice had kept her word and not thought about anything I had told her around Edward, thankfully.

While I always dreamed- wishful thinking, you can't help it- for more with Edward, I was happy enough being good friends. I tried not to 'dream' too much, just in case one day Edward could suddenly read my mind. Which I _really_ hoped wouldn't happen. And I knew Edward did.

Hugging or simply touching Edward never failed to send electric jolts straight to my heart, but I didn't question it anymore, friends hug. It's a fact.

It was a Thursday morning, and I had just dropped off Jenny and Ben at school; Edward and I had finished unpacking the things in the apartment. I had an appointment a little later on at the hospital to get the stitches on my knee removed, I had already gotten the other ones off, but these ones had had to stay on a little longer.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked a little later, after I had had an early lunch and cleaned up. He was going to drive me to the hospital, and remove my stitches, even though his shift had just ended.

"Yep. Just let me get my bag."

I had told him that he didn't need to; that I could get my stitches off by any doctor, but he had insisted when he had asked and I had grudgingly admitted that he took stitches off the quickest and least painful.

I had left out the bit where I simply liked it when I got to be around him longer, I thought it sounded too obsessive.

Alice was tagging along this time, because straight afterwards we were quickly going to go down to where her business was set up and she was going to show me a couple of things. A couple, so to speak, of course.

Alice came in the car with us, and we drove in silence towards the hospital.

At some point, Alice pointed out a smart, but also kind of cozy looking restaurant which I didn't catch the name of. "That restaurant has been getting outstanding reviews in all the papers and food magazines, and it's only just been getting up on its feet!"

"Mmm, cool." I murmured, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice. Judging from the oh-so-casual tone in her voice, and the way Edward had tensed slightly, Alice was up to something.

Alice went quiet again for a while, and then just as I was beginning to think that she had just been commenting, and that I was being paranoid, she spoke up, "Edward maybe you'd like to take Bella there sometime." She carried on as Edward and I groaned at the suggestive tones in her voice, "Give Bella a break from cooking in her new apartment." She tried to add defensively.

Edward and I were quiet, and I knew that Edward was looking at me in the rearview mirror, I looked out the window; I didn't know what to say.

I, of course, would have loved to go to dinner with Edward, but the way Alice had said it, put an awkward edge to it because she made it sound like a _date- I _had no problem with that, but Edward…

**EPOV**

I was cursing at Alice in my head, wishing she could read _my mind_ right now. _Way to make Bella uncomfortable, Alice._

I tried to catch Bella's eyes, they always gave me some insight into what she was thinking, but it barely contained my curiosity and frustration at not being able to read her mind sometimes. And anyhow, she refused to meet my gaze now; she stared out the window instead.

I had started dwelling on the ridiculous possibility of having a _date _with Bella, when I realized that Alice was thinking something at me.

_Edward, you know you want this. Don't deny it. It it won't be awkward! Friends can have dinner together, can't they? _There was an added innocence to that last thought, which didn't deserve to be there. I knew what she was up to; despite the fact that I had the feeling she was blocking some thoughts away from me.

"Alice, don't do this to Bella, she doesn't wan-" I started to breathe these words under my breath- far too low for Bella to hear- when Alice interrupted me and spoke aloud instead.

To my horror, she turned around in her seat, and put Bella straight on the spotlight by saying, "Bella, why don't you want to have dinner with Edward?"

"Alice-" I practically growled, but tried to calm myself.

"Edward, let Bella speak," Alice persisted.

Even if I hadn't looked at Bella in the rearview mirror, I would have known that her entire face had flushed a sweet, dark shade of pink- which distracted me for a moment, before I turned my thoughts quickly again to listen to what she was about to say.

"I… er… Well, I… It's not that," She said in an embarrassed voice. I sighed quietly. Why couldn't Alice let it go? I understood- however much I wished otherwise- that Bella thought having dinner with me was going too far, after all Alice's implications of a date. Bella, after pausing and taking a deep breath- trying to calm herself, judging by the speed of her heartbeat- carried on, with a more steady and firm voice, "Alice, of course I would have dinner with Edward, he's a good friend, but I have Jenny and Ben to consider too, I'm not leaving them alone. And also, your constant badgering and hints- which, by the way, are _really _annoying, don't help either. So, please."

I had to resist breaking out into applause; I was glad- by the surprised note in Alice's thoughts- that Bella had put Alice in her place. I tried to ignore how my breathing sped in ludicrous hope when Bella had said she would have dinner with me, even as just a friend. She had called me a _good friend. _

I noticed that Alice was grinning at Bella's words, and she said, "Okay, okay, Bella, I'll try to contain my _hints, _but who said you have to leave your children behind? I don't think Edward minds taking the kids out as well, he gets on well with them, no?"

Bella's expression had turned thoughtful, and Alice turned to me, grinning now cheekily, "Edward does the thought of taking Bella and her children out for supper one night repulse you?"

WHAT?! Quite the opposite. "No but-"

"Is it that you don't want the kids to be there?" Alice was enjoying this. She knew that I thought Jenny and Ben were great, bright kids, and that I was very fond of them, even after knowing them only a short while.

"No, but-"

"Is it that you're worried that people will guess that you're a vampire if you don't eat any food at the restaurant?" She was making fun of me now, and Bella even cracked a small, guilty smile.

"No but-"

"But _what, _Edward?"

Oh. I realized that she and Bella were waiting for me to say something. I hadn't expected Alice to suddenly put me on the spotlight, even with my reading her mind; she had done this without thought.

I didn't honestly know what to say, much to my embarrassment.

After a few seconds of silence, a smug, satisfied smile spread across Alice's face, and she said, "Exactly. Perfect," Her face turned excited and she clapped her hands, "Okay, so, tomorrow night then at Bloom. I've become quite friendly with Paul Murray, who is involved in management, and he'll reserve the best table for you, Bells, and there is a little kid's area which Jenny and Ben can hop off to when you too start talking mush," She carried on talking, going faster as she met my glare, "How about you fetch Bella at 7:30? Great. It'll be perfect. Okay well, I'll see you guys later then!" I realized that I had pulled into the hospital parking lot, and as I quickly found a spot to park in, Alice hopped out after kissing my cheek and winking at Bella, and then she disappeared just down the road where her business was.

Bella and I walked towards the entrance to the hospital.

**BPOV**

"Bella, am I hurting you?" Edward asked anxiously.

I was seated on one of the hospital beds, and Edward was taking off my stitches. It wasn't painful, but I had managed not to glance at what he had been doing to my knee- until now.

"No, no," I assured him, looking away, trying to calm the nausea I felt. Gosh, how I wished I had a stronger stomach. "I just need to remember not to look at you taking out the staples."

Edward nodded and went back to his work, I tried to block out the sound of the staples falling into a small, metal bowl.

Something occurred to me then- probably not the best thing to think about, but still; in the small glance I had taken at Edward, I had seen that each staple that he took out had a teeny bit of my blood on. Didn't Edward smell it, no matter how small the amount? Surely he shouldn't be so at ease with blood there; and even more _my _blood.

I was about to question him about it, when he spoke, not looking up from what he was doing, "You don't have to do it, you know."

I paused for a moment, confused, "Do what?"

Edward looked up then, smiling lightly, "Dinner. Alice is just being Alice, I'm sorry she made everything so uncomfortable in the car, earlier."

I wondered for a moment if Edward was trying to wiggle his way out of having dinner with me, but then I decided that he was just being a perfect gentleman. "Oh, it's ok, I don't mind dinner, and I just, um, didn't really want to leave Jenny and Ben…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, of course! Don't worry about that," Edward said hastily, "It's not a problem if they come along."

"Great," I smiled, my cheeks slightly pink, "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

*********

"Sit." Alice ordered me the following afternoon at 5, after I had spent another day at Alice's business; where at the same time, I had decided that the next day I would go job hunting, and I had called up Carole to ask if the kids could sleepover tonight after dinner, and spend the day with her tomorrow- Carole had happily agreed.

Alice had a good thing up and running, she had showed me a huge book of all her sketches and designs of clothes, and then clothes that had already been made. I was no fashion expert, but they were _good. _

What wasn't good was that, when I had confirmed my acceptance to go to dinner with Edward, Jenny and Ben, I hadn't- but really _should have_- acknowledged that Alice _never _passes up an opportunity to dress me up and treat me like a guinea pig. I don't know how I had managed to overlook that before.

Now, on the other hand, I began to remember seven years ago, flickers of prom and other occasions where Alice had hauled me into her bathroom before to dress me up and tug here, tug there for hours.

This was going to be hell.

"Alice! This _isn't _necessary!" I groaned as she pushed me down into a swivel chair in my bathroom. The counter had been clear before, with only a few essentials of mine like a toothbrush, but now it was completely covered with makeup and curlers and straighteners and hairspray and whatnot that Alice had moved in temporarily.

"_It is."_ Alice told me sternly. And then her expression turned hyper-excited and she clapped her hands, jumping up and down on the spot. "I can't _wait_ for you to see the dress I bought you to wear tonight!"

I almost whimpered at the thought of the kind of dress she might have gotten me, "Alice, I'm begging you. _Please._ I don't _want _to have every inch of my body buffered and made up; this is just a simple dinner!"

To my surprise, Alice's face had turned thoughtful, before she said to me, "Don't worry, Bells, I won't overdo you, I swear. I'm only going to do simple makeup, and I _really think _that you will approve of your dress!" Her expression turned into special-Alice pleading mode, the one I couldn't resist. "_Pleeease, _Bella, _Please?"_

I stared at her for a moment, and then gave up. With a sigh, I said, "Fine."

Alice squealed in delight, and after a quick "Thank you, Bella!" she hauled me out of the chair again and pushed me into the shower, before leaving the room.

While I showered Alice went out and got Jenny and Ben ready, she had bought them outfits too, I was yet to see them, though.

Fifteen minutes later I was out and dry and in one of Alice's white robes- she insisted that I put on the dress last, although I saw no point not to do so just then.

I was bag in the swivel chair now, facing away from the mirror, not wanting to see what Alice was doing to me just yet.

She did my hair first, and then my makeup, then my jewelry and finally she flitted out the room to go get my dress and shoes.

A second later she appeared, holding up a hanger from which the dress I was going to wear hung from.

"What do you think?" Alice breathed.

It was a simple dress, yet elegant. It was black, and I guessed that it went down to just above my knee. It wasn't a clingy dress- _thank god_- instead it had a natural flow to it from the waist down. The dress was short sleeved but not strappy, and had a V-neck; from the point where the tip of the V ended and up, there were faint, dark blue and black sparkles.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked when I didn't answer.

"Um," I said, "Yeah, it's… wow, Alice, I didn't think you were capable of finding me a dress that didn't make me cringe!" I finished off with a tease; to hide the nervousness I felt when I looked at the dress, despite the fact that I liked it very much.

"I'm capable of _anything_," Alice said indignantly, and then giggled, "Come on; let's get you into this dress."

She helped me ease the dress on, and then presented me with black tights, because the weather was still cool at the moment. After putting them on, Alice presented me with black peep toe heels which had to be at least four inches high.

I glared at Alice, "Alice, do you _want_ me to humiliate myself every second step?"

"Stop moaning Bella, you'll be fine… well, you'll do okay," She amended, and I rolled my eyes. I wobbled slightly as I stepped into the heels, but thankfully Alice caught me when I nearly stumbled; face first, into the shower door.

"Okay, okay," Alice said impatiently, "Time to see your transformed self." I gulped as she turned me around to face the mirror, and then I stared at the reflection in the mirror.

Alice had curled my hair and tied it up, leaving a few strands hanging down. She had kept her word and done my makeup simply, light Smokey eyes and clear lip gloss. She had added a simple silver necklace around my neck; and the dress actually looked kind of okay on me, even with my awkward pose due to the high heels.

I hated to admit it and hand it to Alice after all my strop, but I looked pretty good.

I didn't need to say anything; apparently my face said it all.

Alice grinned smugly, and she said, "I told you so."

I had to laugh, and then I looked at my watch at the same time that Alice said, "Oh! Edward's here! Just on time, too. Come on, come on! You have got to see your kids, they look _adorable!" _She tugged sharply on my hand and I stumbled again. I had a feeling that this was going to be happening _a lot _tonight. I finally managed to walk- however carefully- without falling, and I followed Alice into the main room where Jenny and Ben were waiting on the couch, watching a programme on the television.

Alice had done a gorgeous job with my children; Jenny was in a cream dress with pink, red and orange flowers all over, and a silver clip in her long hair; Ben was in kittle black pants and a cute caramel pullover.

"Oh guys, you look great!" I told them, and they ran up to me, Ben telling me I looked 'pwetty'. I gave them a quick hug, but jumped a foot back- almost falling backwards, but not quite- when I looked up and saw Edward standing there; I had forgotten about him for a second, there.

"Oh! You scared me!" I gasped, before turning a beet red. Edward chuckled, and ran his hair through his gorgeous bronze hair; he was wearing black trousers, a blue button up shirt, and a tux jacket. She looked perfect, as always.

"You look great, Bella," Edward said somewhat shyly, smiling at me, and Alice snickered at something; Edward flashed her an annoyed glance.

I flushed some more, "Um, thanks."

We all eventually made it out the door, but not before Alice had managed to slip in the word 'date' three times.

*********

**EPOV**

"Welcome to Bloom! Can I have your name, please?" The lady standing at the podium said- a little too enthusiastically, I might add- at the same time thinking _Oh. My. God._ Her thought's had practically gone incoherent as soon as she'd laid eyes on me when Bella, Jenny, Ben and I had walked into the restaurant that evening.

"Cullen," I told her, barely giving her a glance- I was having serious trouble keeping my eyes off of the magnificent angel whom I had the privilege of calling my good friend.

I wanted to kick myself- _because _Bella and I were only friends, back at her apartment I had had to resist explaining to Bella _just _exactly how I thought she looked, which was absolutely, heartbreakingly beautiful; gorgeous; stunning; elegant; of _all _the things I could have said to explain _half-_words only went to a certain extent before they were useless- of just how amazing I thought she looked, I picked the word 'great', like the idiot that I am. That was practically calling her _ugly _in comparison to how she _really_ looked.

Yes, I had had to catch her a couple of times when she staggered over in those heels of hers, but that didn't matter. The dress hung from her body perfectly, and the color against her pale skin was beautiful.

_If only I could tell her all of this._

We followed a waitress who had come to take us to our table- Jenny holding Bella's hand and Ben clutching mine; I was growing particularly fond of him. I was quite surprised at how polite and relatively mature Jenny and Ben were at that age- they had no doubt inherited that from their beautiful mother; not that pig of a father of theirs.

We went onto the outside deck, where there were fewer occupied tables, and a nice little few of a lit up pond and a garden.

"This is lovely," Bella commented as we sat down at a table.

"I'm glad you like it," I said.

We all chatted for a few minutes, flipping through the menus, and then another waitress- whose thoughts were equally as annoying as the other two's- came and took our orders- I politely declined anything to eat- and then left, but not before batting her eyelashes furiously at me.

A little while later Jenny spotted the small entrance inside to the kids' area, and she and Ben begged Bella to let them go; after a chuckle Bella said, "Go ahead, not too long, your food will be here soon!" She called after them as they ran off inside. That left Bella and I alone, and the conversation that had flowed easily not two minutes earlier had now turned very awkward.

Bella took a sip of her wine, and then cleared her throat before speaking, "Thank you for being so good with Ben, he's been out of place for a while, but he's visibly happier now." She smiled genuinely at me- she wasn't just making conversation- and I felt my dead heart warm.

"It's my pleasure, Bella. You have two very bright and sweet kids, anyone could tell without seeing names that they are children of you, mini Bella's," I told her earnestly.

She looked down at the table now, and I couldn't read her face. She was definitely blushing, I could feel the heat, and I hoped that meant she accepted my compliment.

I heard her breathing hitch slightly, though, as she said- not looking up, "Thank you, Edward."

I lowered my head a bit to try and get a glimpse of her face, and I thought something glisten there, like a tear.

"Are you crying?" I blurted out before I could stop myself._ Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT, _I cursed myself.

Bella looked up in shock, but chuckled- She _was_ crying, but she said, "Agh, Happy tears." She laughed again, embarrassed- her cheeks flushed- and then I saw her hand twitch as she was probably going to wipe the two tears away from her cheek.

But before I had the sense to stop myself, I had reached across the table myself, and, using my thumb, wiped away her tears.

My hand froze where it was on her soft, warm, slightly damp cheek, for two reasons: One, my thoughts had caught up with my actions, but I didn't pull back because two, I was marveling in awe at the sensation of her lovely skin.

Bella's face turned shocked for a moment, but relaxed after a second, her eyes still slightly wide, but the corners of her mouth twitched up.

We stayed like that for a second, before the silence suddenly turned awkward and we both pulled away hastily at the same time. I had no idea what that was. Why hadn't she pulled away immediately, I had no doubt crossed the line with my stupid, _stupid, _thoughtless actions.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I said, "I don't know- I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, um, let's just..."

"Forget?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bella agreed hastily. I didn't have time to dwell on the facts, because that was when the waitress arrived- followed shortly by Jenny and Ben, who hopped into their seats- with the food.

**BPOV**

Dinner went by quickly after that; Jenny and Ben were stumbling over their words with excitement at the kid's area the rest of the evening, and I tried my best not to think about what had happened earlier, before dinner had arrived to not think about just how confused Edward's wiping my tears away and then resting there on my cheek had confused me; however wonderful it felt, his fingers oh-so-smooth and gentle.

Instead, I listened to what my children had to say- which, thankfully, was a lot, and it seemed like Edward was trying to do the same thing I was doing, avoiding the awkwardness.

Dinner was delicious, as Alice had said it would be, and I eventually relaxed altogether; dismissing what had happened earlier as… well, I just dismissed it, not sure at all of what that had been.

Soon after the dinner plates had been taken away, Jenny's eyes began to droop and Ben fell asleep; Edward and I decided that we should leave then, and drop the kids off at Carole; it was getting late. I picked up Jenny, and Edward picked up Ben- I didn't fail to see the bond between the two of them, the way Ben looked up to Edward, and how Edward was just great with Ben.

I didn't stall at Carole's house, I kissed and hugged both of my kids goodnight- they briefly, but barely work from their slumber- and then I got back in Edward's car.

"Thank you for the dinner, Edward, it was fantastic," I thanked Edward as we walked up the steps to the apartment building, twenty minutes later.

"It was a pleasure, I had as good time too, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," He said, smiling.

We got into the elevator, and Edward pressed the button for my floor; we rode up in silence, listening to the dings as the elevator passed each floor.

Eventually the elevator stopped at my floor, and I stepped out into the hallway.

I turned around, expecting to see Edward standing in the elevator, to thank him again for the lovely evening, and to say goodnight; but instead I fund that he was standing right in front of me, I jumped in fright, stumbling backwards, and Edward caught my arm to steady me. "Careful there," He told me, chuckling slightly.

I looked at him questioningly, wondering why he had gotten off on my floor.

A couple of seconds later, he seemed to realize that I was waiting for him to explain himself, and he said, "I thought I'd… walk you to your door, is that ok?"

That surprised me, but I decided not to question him further, "Oh, yeah, sure."

We walked the short walk along the hallway towards my door- there weren't many apartments near the top of the building- and then stopped outside my door. I turned to face Edward, smiling.

He smiled back, and then the atmosphere changed, again.

Except this time it wasn't what I would call awkwardness.

I would call it _electricity. _

We stood there for a few moments, and I wondered if Edward could feel the sparks and currents suddenly in the air; however odd it may be.

"Well," I eventually said, "I guess this is goodnight."

Edward kept his eyes casual, but I could still feel them smoldering slightly into mine, "I guess it is."

I stood there a couple more seconds, and then I chuckled- now a bit awkwardly- as I thought of something.

"What?" Edward wanted to know.

I felt my face flush, I wasn't telling him this, it was stupid, and inappropriate. I shook my head, "Nothing."

Edward's face turned into a mix of pleading and frustration, "_Please _tell me. It's going to bug me forever if you don't."

I wasn't caving in, "It was just a random thought Edward. And if I tell you, it will be kind of awkward."

Edward chuckled, but his eyes were still raging with curiosity, "Well now you _have _to tell me, because you gave me a hint, and are teasing me."

I didn't say anything, and when I looked back into Edward's eyes, they were full on smoldering as he said, "_Please."_

I gave in, trying to calm my heartbeat, "Gosh Edward, it was just a random thought," I muttered, before I sighed and said, looking down at my fingers, "I was just thinking… how this kind of really feels like that classic high school doorstep after a date moment." I laughed, trying to brush it off dismissively.

Edward didn't say anything.

_Shit, _I thought, _Way to awkward things up, Bella, _I slapped myself internally.

I finally looked up; only to find that, much to my surprise, Edward's expression had changed… it was soft now, with a bit of thoughtfulness and a bit of determination to it. What had he made of my wor—

He was leaning towards me.

_What? What? What?_

But he was. Dream and hallucination or not, he _was _leaning towards me, ever so slowly, but he _was._

My heartbeat began to accelerate dangerously fast. I leaned towards Edward too, I couldn't help it.

And then our faces were inches apart, and Edward whispered, "What doorstep moment?" His cool, sweet breath brushed my face.

_But… But… He didn't lov-_

_Oh come on, Bella! You know he does. You know. And you know you do him too. Stop blocking the facts out!_

_But-_

_Stop blocking it!_

And then our lips touched, for the best briefest second in the whole, entire world.

I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't hallucinating.

Dreams and hallucinations just _aren't _that good.

It had been quicker than a peck, but much, _much _better than that.

My lips were tingly from where Edward's cold, hard, smooth, velvet, sweet lips had been just a second earlier. I hadn't been ready for that kiss to end.

My mind was swirling now, from wonder at just _how._ And from Edward's beautiful smell, centimeters away from me.

I barely heard Edward as he breathed, "That doorstep moment?"

I paused.

"Yeah. That's the one." I said.

And then Edward pressed his lips back to mine.

* * *

**So there you have it! They kissed! Nawww :D :D I have been waiting forever to write this chapter, especially the end, I hope it was ok? R&R, pleaseee!!! :-D**

**xxx**


	9. Sweet and Sugary

**Omg guys thank you so much for your amazing reviews on the last chapter! I got 21, which is the most I've ever gotten on one chapter. Maybe it seems little to some of you, but it totally put a goofy grin on my face :D So thank you, i love you all x**

**Ok well, since the last chapter ended on a cliffie, this one is very connected to the last if you catch my drift, so I hope I managed to portray the right emotions! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

**Disclaimer: I don't really get these disclaimers, I mean, I'm obviously not Stephenie Meyer! But anyways. I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sweet and Sugary**

Mmm. _Bliss._

My eyelids were still closed, but I could feel the brightness behind them; sunlight streaming in through my bedroom windows.

I could feel my lips break out into a smile at the same time that a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through me. At first I wondered- still in a sleepy daze- why I was feeling so happy, but then the memories of the previous night came flooding into my memory, and I let my mind happily lingering again on everything that had happened…

**Flashback**

_I barely heard Edward as he breathed, "That doorstep moment?"_

_I paused._

"_Yeah. That's the one." I said._

_And then Edward pressed his lips back to mine._

_And it felt like every nerve in my body had been set on fire; for a few moments I was in too much shock at what was happening, and I couldn't do much other than keep my lips firmly pressed to Edward's sweet, cool, marble ones, moving in rhythm with them at a slow pace that was speeding up gradually as both my and Edward's hesitance faded away. _

_And then I slowly wrapped my arms around Edward's neck at the same time that Edward's wrapped around my waist, gently but firmly crushing me- as I willingly melted- into his chest. Edward had never kissed me the way he had being doing so then, this kiss was a lot less careful than the kisses that I remembered from all those years ago- not that any coherent trains of thought had been running through my mind at that moment, though._

_Edward kept one arm around my waist while he moved his other hand up to stroke my cheek using his thumb. I dug my fingers into a fistful of his soft, messy hair. _

_I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening, of what this meant; but I was in no hurry to end this sweet, sugary surprise. Instead, I held on to him as strong as I could, and I felt my back touch something hard, I presumed that Edward was pressing me up against the wall, now._

_I could have gone on like this forever, but in the back of my mind, it was becoming apparent that eventually I was going to have to pull away from this beautiful God, who had- for who knows what reason- chosen to kiss me, and breathe. But I couldn't; I couldn't bring myself to pull away from Edward- however dizzy I was getting- afraid that if I pulled away, this magnificent, far-fetched moment would disappear in a puff of smoke. _

_Edward, however, probably felt my body wobble as my head span faster and faster, and he moved his sweet, soft kisses to my jaw line for just a moment- as I caught my breath as quietly as possible, which was hard- before pulling away altogether, and fixing his warm, liquid gold eyes on mine. He was smiling slightly- I was smiling full on, however shaken I was from this beautiful moment- but he had an intense expression to his eyes._

"_Bella, I just, I--," Edward said, but then stopped, he seemed tentative and somewhat timid as he deliberated on what to say. _

"_Edward, what…" I trailed off, still slightly breathless- and still incredibly dazzled by Edward, as I always was._

_Edward then took my hand and held it in both of his, and he pressed his forehead to mine._

"_Bella, I… I just, you have to know, I have to tell you, I-," I stopped again, seemingly slightly frustrated by his loss for words._

"_Edward, say it," I said gently._

_His expression softened then, and he said, "Bella, I don't- I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you or anything like that, and I need you to know. I don't know what your reaction will be, but you have to know. Bella, you've been completely misunderstood." He moved his hands now from my hand, to hold my face in them. "Bella, I love you. More than anything in the world, more than my own life. I always have, and I always will, forever. You never fully heard what I had been saying, a few weeks ago. And Bella, I am so, so, so sorry, for hurting you the way I did, for not being able to protect you from what I am from pain, and for leaving you in the first place. I left you because I loved- I love- you and I wanted you to have a happy human life. I wanted to protect you from the danger my kind seemed to be forcing on you. But… I can't live without you, Bella, and I honestly don't know what to do, because I'm nothing without you, but I don't deserve you one bit. I don't expect you to, but I really hope one day I can earn your forgiveness, even if I will never forgive myself for what I did." He took a deep breath now, and he whispered again, smiling his eyes anxious as they watched my expression, "But I love you."_

_My heart was beating fast, my eyes were wide, and I felt slightly numb. Was this true? But… How?_

_I was finding it hard to register his words after being convinced for 7 years that my loving him irrevocably was not a mutual feeling. And now…_

"_You… love _me_?" I stuttered out, barely above a whisper. I didn't want to hope. Because I wouldn't cope if he left me again._

_Edward breathed out heavily, and his sweet breath blew into my face; his hold on me tightened. "Yes, Bella. And… I don't expect you to love me back, I don't, because I'm an absolute monster, but I thought that you should know the truth._

_A small tear trickled down my face for the second time that night and Edward used his thumb to stroke it away anxiously- and it was then at that very moment that a feeling of rightness swept through me; You'd think I would be hesitant to believe him for a long time, but instead I knew, I could feel the conviction of it in every inch and bone of my body; Edward loved me. Even though I was plain and dull and clumsy, and would never quite understand what Edward saw in me; I believed him when he said that he loved me._

_And I loved him back. _

_And then I started to sob like the sap I am, and if Edward's expression had been anxious before, it was now downright alarmed, his brow puckered and his voice colored with anxiety as he said, "Bella, I'm sorry! I understand if you want me to leave. I don't expect you to want me, to love me."_

_Through my tears I glared at Edward- and failed; did it not click in his mind? Did he not realize that I was full on obsessed and irrevocably in love with him? _

_And here I always thought that he was so much smarter than me._

"_Edward, no it's not that!" I exclaimed, desperate to just get the words out already, "I just… I love you too."_

_And finally they were out, after keeping my feelings for him bottled up inside of me for so long, it felt a relief to have them out, as if a ton of bricks I didn't know I had been carrying had just been lifted off my shoulders._

_Especially knowing Edward loved me back._

_His beautiful face smoothed out, and, though his eyes were still slightly anxious, there was no doubting that gorgeous, breath-taking smile of exultation that broke across his face as he said "Bella… Really?" _

_If the moment hadn't been so intense and personal, I would have rolled my eyes. Yes, really._

_My heart swelled at how much my words pleased Edward, and instead of reassuring him with more words I closed the small distance between our lips._

_I could feel Edward's intake of breath and the smile on his lips as he picked me up in the air and kissed me back; one arm locked tightly around my waist, the other's hand cupping my face in his smooth palm._

"_Bella, you don't have a clue just how happy you've made me," Edward had finally whispered after he had a pulled away- me trying to catch my breath again- and also after he had managed to stop stuttering words of happiness which he hadn't quite managed to get out at first._

"_I think I do." I told him, smiling. I did but I still couldn't believe just how quickly the evening had changed from a lovely dinner evening into something… more. _

**End Flashback**

I smiled happily.

After that, Edward had come into my apartment with me. I had known, I still did know, that there was still a lot that Edward and I needed to talk about, but at that time I hadn't been able to do much other than hold on to Edward and let him hold me tightly and kiss me.

I couldn't help- despite my mind's state of bliss and content- blushing a bit as I thought of the_ way _Edward had kissed me last night. He had let down a lot of guards and barriers that had always been up when we had been together back in Forks, seven years ago.

I lay on my back there, staring up at the ceiling.

Just as I was about to let myself get pulled into another dream of the previous night, there were 3 light raps on the bedroom door; they were soft, but were enough to startle me and pull me out of my reverie.

I sat up in bed. "Come in," I called quietly. I knew that it would be Edward, but I had assumed when I had woken up that morning and he hadn't been lying on the bed next to me with his cool arms wrapped around me- like he had the night before when, I had finally, and grudgingly admitted that I was tired and gone to bed- that he had left to go back to his own apartment, one floor up.

Instead, Edward entered the room, and I felt my eyes light up and huge, goofy smile break across my face as I saw him.

"Good morning," Edward chuckled; his eyes seemed were as warm and liquid as ever, and his smile was affectionate.

"Hi." I smiled more, if that was possible.

It was then that I registered the delicious smell that had wafted in the room with Edward, and- though Edward's scent is so good that it's almost intoxicating- it seemed to be coming from the tray that Edward carried as he walked over to the side of my bed and sat down on it, carefully placing the tray in front of me.

"I thought you might be hungry." On the tray was a plate of two waffles, a mug of coffee and a simple vase with two beautiful red and white tulips coming out of it.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to get you roses but I couldn't seem to find any," Edward continued hesitantly.

"They're beautiful, I love them, thank you," I assured him, and then frowned slightly, "I don't think I have a waffle machine."

Edward grinned cheekily, "I do."

"'Course you do," I muttered fondly and he laughed musically; my heart rate sped.

I picked up one of the waffles and began to down it, suddenly acknowledging my ravenous appetite.

I wondered why I was so hungry, like I had missed dinner the night before. "What time is it?" I asked Edward, having taken my watch off the night before.

"It's half twelve." He laughed when he saw my expression and clearly understood what I had been thinking. I hadn't missed dinner, I had missed _breakfast. _"Don't worry though," Edward continued, "You deserved a good night's sleep, and you had a late night. I can't quite understand why you didn't want to go to sleep, though." He added, teasingly.

I ducked my head and blushed, and without looking up, I said, "I don't know… Maybe it sounds silly to you, I just… I didn't want to close my eyes _because I was afraid that you'd disappear_."

Edward was silent, and I was afraid that I'd said too much. When I looked up again, though, his eyes were soft and ever so slightly pained as they smoldered gently into mine, and he said, very softly, "_Bella_, I promise_, I swear, I will never leave you again_. You don't know how much I hate myself for ever hurting you so much and…" Edward's eyes tightened slightly and he paused as he took my hand in his, "Bella, we still need to talk about… this. We need to clear up a lot of things, sweetheart, because I don't want there to be anymore misunderstandings between us."

I nodded solemnly, "Yeah."

Edward looked like he was about to say something, but then he looked at me for a minute before chuckling.

"What?" I demanded.

And then I caught sight of my hair in the mirror of my dressing table.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, my cheeks heating up. My hair was more ruffled up than Edward's, except this look wasn't quite what I would call sexy.

_Far, from it, in fact._ Edward was the only person in the entire world who could pull off the messy hair looking breathtakingly gorgeous; whereas when my hair was sticking out here and stuck up there, I looked like an idiot.

As I tried - unsuccessfully- to smooth my hair down, I voiced that last part of my thought to Edward.

"Don't say that," Edward disagreed, and he reached forward to touch my warm cheeks, smiling, "You always look beautiful. Even when your hair is a somewhat badly disguised haystack," He teased. I rolled my eyes, but my face had smoothed out at his touch. I sighed happily at Edward's touch, and he smiled.

And then he held my chin in one hand, and began to lean in forward.

But just as the skin of Edward's lips began to touch mine, there was a serious of quick, loud taps coming from the door in the main room, and Alice yelled through, "Open up _now, _Bella! If you don't, I'll break the door down, no joke!" She tried to make her voice sound threatening, but I could hear her excitement leaking through, and I could practically hear her bouncing up and down. I sighed; I had completely forgotten about Alice, but I knew that I would have to face her enthusiasm and smugness sooner or later.

Edward sighed too- his breath making my head swirl- but I saw his lips twitch- probably at my expression- just before he pressed a quick peck to my lips.

I tried to hold the kiss out, but Edward pulled away, and I felt my expression slip into a pout. Edward laughed and touched my cheek, "Alice seriously wasn't kidding about the door thing, love, so I think it's best we just let her in." He winked at me, and then disappeared.

Not half a second later, I heard an excited squeal that threatened to blow my eardrums, at the same time that Alice flew into the room, on my bed, pulling me into a hug that was sure to give me bruises later on.

"You! Edward! You and Edward! You … you and my brother are together again!" Alice shrieked, and apparently she was too bouncy to stay on the bed, so she jumped off before bouncing at Edward- who was standing at the doorway- to give him a massive hug too, the only difference being that it wouldn't block _his_ breathing system.

And then she turned back to me and started clapping her hands, jumping up and down, and she began to ramble like nuts, "And he made you waffles! And he got you flowers- I personally think roses are better, but anyway, _and he loves you! And you love him back!_" My heart sped up at that, while she continued, "Oh my god, Bella, this is so perfect! I'm _so _glad I dressed you up last night! Things were fuzzy at the time, but I know that Edward just can't resist you in the clothes I put you in, and--"

Edward cut off Alice then, coming to sit by me on the bed, sliding an arm round my waist and kissing my forehead before turning to glare at Alice, "Alice, yes Bella looked absolutely, heartbreakingly stunning last night," He flashed me a quick smile, "But I love her unconditionally, and that includes the way she dresses."

Alice dismissed Edward with a wave of her hand, before saying to me, "Ok, you are _so _coming shopping with me today, I-"

"Alice!" I exclaimed, bewildered, "I have enough clothes for Africa! I don't need more clothes!"

"Don't you see, Bella?" Alice asked, as if I was missing something oh-so-obvious, "All those clothes were Try-to-subtly-push-Edward-towards-coming-out-with-his-feelings-for-you clothes. Now you need Look-sexy-as-a-girlfriend clothes!"

I hesitated, and glanced at Edward, who was doing the same thing at me; I guessed he was also thinking the same thing. Was that it? Was I really his girlfriend? I mean, sure we had kissed- _a lot_- and confessed our love for each other, but I still felt unsure to the word _girlfriend. _

Alice seemed to sense what Edward and I were thinking, and she sighed, exasperated, "Let me get this right. You two spend weeks together, trying and failing pathetically to convince yourselves that you are just friends. Eventually, you both give up and admit the truth to me, even if only in a few words, that's enough to tell me a thousand. In other words, you've both been insanely, adorably, annoyingly and distressingly in love with each other from the start. Then, you go out for dinner, and yet that awkward moment wasn't enough to plant a seed in either of your harebrained heads. Finally, you gain the courage, and spend god knows how long kissing and frolicking in the hallway outside the apartment- and I was forced _to watch that in my vision- _and then you confess your irrevocable love for each other. _And now you're telling me that you don't know if you should be each other's boyfriend and girlfriend?!"_

Alice's expression had turned so disbelieving that I had to laugh, and Edward chuckled with me, but I still cringed and hid my head into Edward's shoulder, embarrassed that the end of my evening with Edward last night had not been so private.

But still, though, Alice had a point.

"Ok, ok," Edward said to Alice, "You've made your point." Then I felt a cool finger lift my chin up, and I stared into warm gold, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, rather wryly to annoy Alice.

I nodded timidly, although the word 'boyfriend' seemed far too ordinary for such a beautiful God like Edward.

There was no doubt, though, in the sweet grin that spread across Edward's face, his eyes lit up, and I felt like melting as I stared into his eyes.

"Alright, alright, too much gooey!" Alice complained.

"You asked for it," Edward muttered, and I laughed, effectively bringing a smile to his face.

"Whatever," Alice said dismissively, "Come on, Bella, you need to get ready now, _don't think you're not coming shopping!" _

I groaned, but Edward came to the rescue, "Actually Alice, why don't you pay attention to your visions for a moment?" Edward suggested wryly.

Alice went quiet for a moment, and her eyes unfocused.

And then she narrowed her eyes, irritated, "Fine."

I grinned in thanks to Edward, but then was confused, "Where am I going, then?"

"You were going to go job hunting, today, remember?" Edward reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I said, and then frowned, "I'm not really sure where to start."

Edward's face suddenly turned guilty.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bella, I might have already booked you an interview…"

I sighed, but I couldn't understand why Edward looked so guilty. This saved me time.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Seattle Journal… with Graham Bennett," He admitted.

I gasped, "Edward! How did… Alice…" I growled, glaring at Alice.

I job as a writer at The Seattle Journal had been my dream for years now, but even if Jack _had _let me work, I wouldn't have interviewed there, and that place was _way_ out of my league.

I should have known not to confide in Alice about that, even after she promised not to tell Edward, or think about it around him. There had been two reasons that I didn't want Edward to know, one, I thought he might laugh at me for dreaming of a place at that magazine, and/or two, something that he had already put into action- setting up an interview for me with Graham Bennett, the head of the magazine.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "_Please_, Bella. What's the fuss about? It's your dream isn't it?"

I looked from her to Edward, and I could see the same question in his eyes, too.

I sighed, "It's just… The Seattle Journal is for people who are skilled and sophisticated and… I'm not really good enough for the job, and I'm not going to get the job, so what's the point of going through a humiliating interview for nothing?"

Edward hugged me tightly, "Bella, you're talking rubbish, you know that? I wish you would see yourself clearly… just go to the interview, please? You'll do great, love."

I looked for an excuse, "I don't have any speech prepared," I said, trying not to let he lie show on my face.

Alice spoke up, "Bella, don't lie to me, you _know_ that you're prepared for this interview," She retorted.

I sighed, this was true. I had always imagined what I would say in an interview for The Seattle Journal; in theory, I was prepared.

In theory.

Either way, Alice could practically see the white flag above me, and she grinned smugly, "Perfect!" And then her face unfocused for a moment, shocked, before she shrieked, "_Bella the interview is in two hours! You need to start getting ready now!"_

I sighed as Alice began to tug on my arm, and Edward gave me a quick kiss and reassuring hug, "Don't worry Bella, I have faith in you, don't forget that, ok?"

I smiled lightly and nodded.

"I love you," Edward told me, and those three words was all it took to make Alice dressing me up and treating me like a guinea pig bearable.

Because, I knew now, that whatever happened, Edward would be at my side.

* * *

**:D :D**

**Edward and Bella haven't gotten round to discussing things fully get, like Bella's kids and _Jack _(-.-) but that should be next chapter, probably; or it might not be one big talk, just sort of as they move through.. I haven't decided yet! =P**

**I quite liked Alice's disbelieving speech about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing xD**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks :D**

**xxx**

**Btw, I know this is random, but I was just thinking about Bella an her blushing, so here's a question: What's the most blushworthy moment you've had? I'll probably post the ones I liked best ;)**

**x**


	10. Secrets?

**Hey, all of you! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, once again :D I've officially passed the 100 mark line xD woooo :D thanks so much, all of you! **

**Ok, well, I know that some writers have a certain pace at which they update, like once a week/month, etc. But to be quite honest I didn't really want to wait till Friday to update, so here you are :D **

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM, and don't own the oh-so-gorgeous Edward, or any of the other Twilight Saga characters, just perhaps PART of the plot. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Secrets?**

"Edward, I don't know…"

"Bella, relax. Just breathe. It's going to be fine."

I sighed. "Do I really have to do this?" I asked, no real hope in my voice.

"Yes." Edward said firmly.

It was five to three that afternoon now, and we were sitting inside Edward's Volvo in the parking lot in front of the Relbix building, where The Seattle Journal offices were located. The Relbix had to be at least 65 floors high, and the modern building- which seemed to be mostly made of glass- towered over us.

Alice had spent the past couple of hours dressing me up while I mentally prepared myself for the interview. That had to be the shortest amount of time anyone had ever had to prepare themselves- excluding clothes, of course- but I wouldn't know since I hadn't had much experience with this.

I now wore a black suit-skirt, with a smart, cream top and matching black jacket. Alice had insisted on forcing me into black heels, however much I had protested that my clumsiness would _not _contribute towards my getting the job, although I didn't have high hopes for that either way. Alice also gave me a dark brown medium-sized handbag.

My heart sped at a frantic pace at the thought of the interview with Graham Bennett again, and Edward sighed. He turned in his seat to face me, and took my face in his hands, pressing his forehead to mine. "Bella, calm down. Your heart rate is flying off the charts- it isn't healthy. You're going to great, love, and I have plenty of confidence in you. Just be yourself, you're an amazing woman, Bella, don't ever doubt that. I'll see you later, ok? Just call me when you're done." Jasper had wanted to hunt, so Alice was going with him this afternoon, and so wouldn't see when I was done.

I gave in and nodded, and Edward kissed me quickly on my forehead before I got out of the car, and started making my way to the grand entrance of the building.

I could feel Edward's eyes watching me as I walked, and I felt self-conscious. As expected, I tripped a second later, but thankfully managed to steady myself. I flushed as I knew that Edward would probably be chuckling to himself at my blundering walking manner.

**EPOV**

A chuckle slid through my lips as I watched my beautiful girlfriend stumble for a moment, before managing to pick herself up, to my relief.

Mmm. _My girlfriend. _

I smiled at that thought, and as I pulled out of the Relbix parking lot, I let my mind roam and linger on the stunning miracle that was Bella.

So this was what Alice had been hiding.

_Bella loved me._

Not a fraction as much as how I felt for her- so much emotion would surely crush her fragile, human body.

But she still miraculously did love me, and leaping in the air and shouting for joy wouldn't be enough to express all that it meant to me.

I don't know where I had gotten the insane impulse to kiss Bella out of the blue, but now, knowing that she had loved me all along too, that there was a possibility of her forgiveness for my leaving- however little I deserved - I was thankful that I had done it.

Because there were no words to describe the elated feelings that rushed through me every time I thought of my love, the reason for my existence, which was just about every two seconds.

As I weaved through the traffic towards Carlisle, Esme and the rest of my family's house- where I would spend the afternoon until Bella was ready for me to fetch her- I let my mind be captured my other things to speculate over- which were most-presumably related to Bella.

Alice was hiding something else, I was sure of it.

Even this morning, when she had practically attacked Bella with her excitement, and she had given in to the thoughts that she had been holding back- all of them being conversations with Bella that had revealed how Bella truly felt about me- I had sensed that there was still a wall that she wasn't letting down; and I was determined to find out what she was hiding, _especially _if it involved Bella.

And Bella was the only exception I could think of that would be the reason Alice would hide something from me. Why, I did not know.

I drove in silence, turning my thoughts over and over in my mind, as if to find a clue. Within minutes, though, I was driving over the familiar yet still new- to me- winding stone driveway, leading to my family's home.

As soon as I cut the engine in the garage, I heard Alice's urgent thought, _Edward!_

My heart stopped- so to speak- simply as to why Alice hadn't left to go hunting yet and had waited to talk to me, and I flitted out of the car and into the living room where I found Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

Alice had given in to her thoughts completely now, all the protecting walls of her mind were down.

As soon as I read her immediate thoughts, I was turning on my heel and heading back to my Volvo.

Alice had seen Bella's future disappearing.

_Edward, wait!_

However terrified and panicked Alice's previous thoughts had made me, and desperate to get back to Bella and protect her from what was going to make her future disappear, I stopped when Alice had asked me to, and listened to her thoughts instead, which she began to word aloud for Carlisle and Esme, who were visibly confused and worried about what was going on.

"Edward, I don't see Bella's future disappearing _now,_ I see her fine for the next couple of days- I think she's going to get the job, by the way- but the timing is still fuzzy. It's not like I see something bad happening to her Edward, her future just disappears completely, from one minute to the next." Alice stressed.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and I listened to their thoughts, debating.

And then I read something in Alice's mind. "What… I…This isn't the first time it's happened?!" I said a bit too loudly.

"Edward," Esme cautioned me.

"No, Esme, it's ok," Alice sighed, before turning to me, "No, it isn't Edward. It started happening a few months after we left Forks," we all winced slightly at that, "I know you told me not to look out for Bella's future, but sometimes I can't help these things, it just comes. Don't be angry Edward, but one day, I just… I missed her so much, so I started looking at some of the things she was doing. And then I… I saw her buy a motorcycle, Edward, and just after, that was the first time her future disappeared. I got really scared, I thought she had killed herself or something, and then just as I was about to tell Jazz, Bella reappeared in a vision again, just like that.

"The same thing happened the next day, and the day after," Alice continued, "And each time, I saw her again a couple of hours later, eating dinner with Charlie, or something like that. It started happening so many times that, even though it didn't fail to worry me, I didn't think I should tell you. Her future would disappear at least once every day, for about one year. And then I saw her going to college, and not long later did Jazz suggest my fashion project to me, so when I turned to my work, I stopped watching out for Bella's future as much, because I knew you didn't want me to, and when I did, her future never seemed to disappear again. Today is the first time it's happened in about five or six years, except for the one or two times in between."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that, to be frank. I was left speechless from all the different thoughts striking me in the same millisecond.

_Alice had been watching Bella?! _

I tried to block away my slight annoyance at that, knowing that in the end I was truly thankful, I might have been angry if I hadn't been back with Bella, but now that I was, it was a different story.

In the back of my mind, some part of my conscious was screaming _MOTORCYCLE?! _But I would deal with that later, right now I was stressing over why Bella's future was disappearing at no regular pattern, completely randomly.

"I need to see Bella," I muttered, even though I knew what Alice was already thinking before she said it.

"Edward, I told you, Bella is fine at the moment. Just remember that this has happened countless times, just not in the recent past. You and Bella need to talk- later- because I'm pretty sure you two have a fair bit to talk about."

I sighed and nodded once, Alice was right, of course.

My mind began to dwell again on one thought that made my heart lurch into my throat. _Bella on a motorbike. _What had she been doing buying and- most presumably- riding motorcycles?!

I had to find out, but I didn't know how. She would undoubtedly be suspicious if I suddenly asked her why she had been riding motorbikes six, seven years ago.

I also, more importantly, had to find out what she had been doing over the years that had made her future disappear and come back, in swift moments, judging from Alice's thoughts. I knew that it would be painful, in the least, to discuss the darkest time of my existence, when I hadn't been with Bella, but I knew that we had to talk about that sooner or later anyway.

I decided that when Bella got the job- and I was sure that she would- I wouldn't spoil the moment, by letting on that I was suspicious of certain hobbies of hers in the past.

I grimaced as I thought again about the motorcycles, it was one thing being a magnet for danger, but Bella had walked directly into it, head first!

I had to smile, slightly sadly, as I thought that this wasn't the first time she had done that.

But still.

Alice seemed to know what I was thinking my facial expressions, and chuckled quietly. "Yeah, I _am _quite interested to find out the results of Bella on a motorcycle, even as clear as that might me." Her tone turned sour then, "I would have already _known,_ but something is blocking my vision at random _intervals!" _ I had to laugh at her annoyed expression, before she sighed and took Jasper's hand, "Yeah, anyway. I think Jazz and I better go hunting now, we won't go too far."

She kissed me on the cheek, said her farewell to Carlisle and Esme, and then she and Jasper were gone.

I stood there for a moment, before I noticed for the first time that Carlisle and Esme were both staring at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked, as I read their thoughts.

And then I realized that they didn't know about the recent developments.

I sighed, smiling. "Yes, yes, Bella and I… we're working things out, but we're together now." I couldn't help grinning as Esme's smile that indicated a burst of joy spread across her face, and she gave me a tight hug.

"Edward, honey I'm so happy for you. Don't worry, Bella knows you were just trying to do the right thing. You'll work things out," She whispered into my ear, and her tone at the end changed into that mother-hen confidence.

"Thanks, mom," I chuckled.

Carlisle hugged me a quick hug to express his words, and then he said, "By the way, Emmett and Rosalie flying home as we speak. Emmett doesn't know that his favorite human sister his here, and we thought it would be a nice surprise for him."

I raised my eyebrows, and chuckled slightly- Carlisle was right. Emmett would be over the moon to see Bella.

_Nowhere near as over the moon as I was. I was over the sun. _Ithought wryly.

"Yes, I think Bella probably missed her big brother too," I agreed.

For about half an hour longer, I stayed at the house and chatted to Carlisle and Esme, overanxiously and eagerly waiting for Bella's phone call.

**BPOV**

The wind was sharp against my skin as I made my way down the steps, outside of the sophisticated, heated Relbix building, and pulled my phone out of my handbag with shaking fingers.

It took me a couple of attempts before I managed to dial in Edwards number- _I really needed to figure out how to put him on speed dial on this thing- _and I brought the phone to my ear.

He answered on the first ring, "Hello, beautiful. How did it go?" His velvet voice made my heart flutter more than it was already.

"Edward," My voice shook, and rung with excitement, "Edward I got-- I got the job! On the-- the _freaking spot!_"

My voice went up at the end, and passing people gave me strange looks, but I ignored them.

"Sweetheart, that's fantastic, I _knew _that they would adore you! I'm so pleased for you." Edward told me, and I laughed at his slightly smug I-told-you-so tone, but is undoubted, obvious elation for me rung, almost as much as mine.

_Almost. _

"I presume that you're ready for me to fetch you?" He asked, and I chuckled under my breath at his eagerness, I could already hear the Volvo purring to life in the background.

"Yep, please."

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'll be there as fast as I can-well, in this car," He teased, and I rolled my eyes, understanding what he meant.

"Thanks." We hung up, and I sighed happily, seating myself on a bench as I watched the road for the silver Volvo. I smiled happily, thinking of the interview.

I had been so nervous to the point of shaking, and Graham Bennett's tall, muscled features with dark hair and deep brown eyes didn't honestly help much. But he had been a friendly man- very businesslike, but all my fears had somewhat instinctively slipped away the moment we were done with our greetings, and I plunged into the interview with confidence.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing when we stood up, and I heard him say, "Well, Bella, your qualifications and marks are outstanding; you are a charming and smart, well-rounded woman. You're going to need to work a lot into the experience area, but I think I can safely offer the job to you right this second. What do you say?"

After I had managed to stutter out an almost incorrigible 'yes' and 'thank you', he had let me know that he would get hold of me in a couple of days to discuss when I started, and times and such.

I couldn't believe that I was finally going to be a writer!

I let myself linger on random thoughts, and a few moments later Edward pulled into the parking lot, and I made my way towards his car, but he got out first, a breathtaking grin on his face, and he hurried over to me and pulled me into a hug- lifting me a couple of feet up in the process, too. "Congratulations sweetheart," Edward whispered, and his cool breath blew into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

Edward out me down, as I grinned, "Thanks."

He grinned back, letting all the smugness show- which I knew would be tripled on Alice's expression later- and he said, "Aren't you glad I organized an appointment for you, now?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly, "Yes, I am. Thanks Edward, really."

He smiled genuinely, please, "You're welcome." And he leaned down to kiss me, for the second time in less than 24 hours.

I immediately forgot my surroundings, and latched my arms around his neck, melting into his cool chest. Edward seemed perfectly happy to deepen his kiss as he tightened his arms around my waist, and every line of my body was touching every line of his. I refused to break away for breath this time, and instead continued to move my lips against his cool, marble, sweet ones, all too eager to be close to him.

I had completely lost track of the time and place, but at some point I was pulled back to reality with an annoying halt, as I heard a whiny boy from nearby shout, "Oi! Get a room!"

I tried to cling on to Edward, but he chuckled, a deep, velvet chuckle against my lips before he pulled me away gently but firm, and instead slipping his hand into mine. I turned to glare in the direction of where the boy's call had come from, but he seemed to have disappeared off already.

Edward laughed quietly besides me, and I looked up to see him staring at me with an amused and loving expression at the same time, his gold eyes liquid. "Come on," He said, tugging on my hand gently, towards the Volvo, "Let's go, and you can tell me all about your interview with this famous Graham Bennett." He teased, and I let him pull me towards the Volvo.

As soon as we were in the car and speeding away along the highway, I sighed back happily in my seat.

_Everything is perfect._ I couldn't help but think.

But then I thought of Jack, and was reminded that I still had a lot to deal with.

And, almost at the same time as I thought of him, I felt my phone buzz in my handbag, indicating that someone was phoning me.

It took me a moment to scratch around and find it, but eventually I pulled it out.

And my heart gave an enormous lurch as I looked at the caller ID.

_Jacob._

_

* * *

_

_**Ahahahaaa ;) Well, yeah. And then there was another twist ;D**_

_**Bella and Edward still do need to talk, not just about Jacob, and that will probably come in the next chapter. I had been planning on doing it this chapter, but in the end I thought, well it's kind of the first day back together for B and E, so I thought to give them a short while before they come out with the talk of the past ;)**_

_**I also want you to know that I've started Beta-ing now. Well, my month-thing is over now, so I can ;D**_

_**Pleeease R&R! I love your reviews, they're inspiration and motivation to write more :D**_

_**xxx **_


	11. Curiosity and Idolizing

**Okay, here you are ;) Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter :D**

**Enjoy =]**

**x**

**Disclaimer: Not SM, only a Bella/Edward owner WANNABE. =P :)**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Curiosity and Idolizing**

_And, almost at the same time as I thought of him, I felt my phone buzz in my handbag, indicating that someone was phoning me._

_It took me a moment to scratch around and find it, but eventually I pulled it out._

_And my heart gave an enormous lurch as I looked at the caller ID._

_Jacob._

I hadn't realized that the sudden havoc that I was feeling inside had also been showing on my face; until I caught Edward's alarmed eyes on me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his tone.

I quickly tried to rearrange my expression, "Oh! No... Nothing..," I mumbled, although it was clear that Edward didn't believe my attempt at a reassurance. I continued, "Don't worry Edward… I… er, have to take this call."

Uh Oh.

I shouldn't have said.

What had I gotten myself into now? I should have just hung up, but doing that wouldn't help convince Edward that nothing was wrong.

I felt a small, but definitely growing twinge of guilt reminding me that this was not the first time that Jake had tried to contact me. It had been a while since he had, and had I thought that he had finally taken a hint from my ignoring his attempts to contact me.

Apparently not.

Edward was staring at me with a questioning expression on his face, and I realized that he was wondering why I hadn't picked up the call yet.

Hastily, I pressed the answer button, and brought the phone to my ear, nervous.

"He…llo?"

"Bella?" However long it had been, I instantly recognized Jake's low, husky voice-which also sounded surprised at the same time- and for a moment, I couldn't speak, I was washed over with memories of my personal sun, keeping me alive in my darkest days… I couldn't help but feel sad at how things had ended.

I was about to whisper, "Hi Jake," But was suddenly very aware of the beautiful Greek God less than a meter away from me, stealing glances at me with open curiosity at my strange behavior. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't feel comfortable with Edward hearing about Jake, it wasn't necessary. So instead, I mumbled, "Hi."

"Bella, I…" Jake gasped, and I knew it was at the fact that he had actually managed to get hold of me, "Thank God you picked up, it's so good to hear your voice… how are you, _where _are you? It's been years, and almost no contact!" His voice was relieved, but I could hear some annoyance seeping through at my silence over the past years.

I sighed; his tone instantly got my back up, "Why do you think there's been no contact?" I all but snapped, and, judging from Edward's expression, I knew that if I didn't watch it, Jake wouldn't be the only one giving me the Spanish Inquisition.

Jake avoided my question, "Bella, were you planning on coming home anytime soon? Charlie misses you… _I _miss you, Bells."

I didn't want to answer that question directly, "Charlie enjoys coming out to Seattle when he has the chance." I hoped that Edward wasn't trying to figure out who I was talking to, but I knew without a shadow of doubt that he was.

"I didn't think so," Jake said, slightly gravely, as he heard my unspoken answer about coming home. His voice raised back up, somewhat hopefully, "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about, Bells. You see,-"

I cut him off then, "Please don't do this," I pleaded, knowing that he was going to try to persuade me to come back to Forks. Internally I wondered why Jake was acting as if I was on the other side of the continent. Sure, I was right on the other edge of Seattle, but it was only a short flight- or a long car drive- away. I had to hide my smug smile, though, as I thought of why Jake couldn't come out and physically bring me back, but I quickly flattened that thought, with a wave of quilt, and continued to talk, "You should stop worrying about me."

Jake's voice turned urgent, "No, Bella, we can work this out-" But I cut him off again.

"I have to go, I'm busy at the moment," I lied.

"Bella, we need to talk,-"

"Ok then. Bye," I hung up the phone, cutting off another one of Jake's protests, knowing that it would look like an ordinary goodbye to Edward.

I sat back in my seat, and tried to push away the memories of the past that came flooding back. I didn't look at Edward, but I could practically feel the curious vibes rolling off of him.

He was quiet for a few moments, before he spoke, "Who was that?" His voice was careful and casual at the same time, but he didn't fool me.

"No one," I lied, and he raised his eyebrows at me in question.

"Are you sure? You look a little distressed, sweetheart."

Dang. I was going to have to work on my poker face.

"I'm fine."

Well I wasn't going to tell him about Jake.

I sighed.

_I had so much to feel guilty for._

But I was determined not to think about that now.

I was about to change the subject, but, thankfully, Edward beat me to the punch, turning to gaze at me with my favorite crooked grin on his face. I didn't bother telling him to keep his eyes on the road; I knew that he could have been blind and he would have still driven flawlessly, "So tell me about your interview," He suggested, and I smiled, my spirits immediately raised.

I eagerly launched into a detailed description of the interview with Graham Bennett. I also remembered and worded how I had run into one of my only high school friends, Angela, who had been working for the magazine for six months. I had been so pleased to see her, and we had talked for a good few minutes before I had been called into the interview with Graham Bennett. I didn't mention to Edward that I had avoided telling her that I was back with him; it had been too complicated to explain to her just then.

Edward chuckled at my excitement over getting the job, and held my hand in one of his, while he kept the other on the steering wheel, "That's fantastic, Bella. I'm so glad that this working out for you."

He smiled at me, and chuckled again when my heart beat sped up erratically.

Edward's cell rang then, and he flipped it out of his pocket, "Hello Alice. Rather quick hunting trip, don't you say?" I stifled a giggle.

He was quiet for a moment as he listened to what she was saying, and his brow furrowed slightly, a worried look taking over his face, "Do you know when, yet?" He finally asked.

Judging from his sigh to whatever Alice had said, she didn't know. I wondered what was going on, and mouthed, "What's wrong?" to him.

As soon as I did that, he rearranged his face, and smiled, what I guessed was supposed to be, a reassuring smile, but that only made me more suspicious.

A few moments later he murmured something that I didn't manage to catch, before hanging up. I thought that it sounded a bit like, "Not good," but I couldn't have been sure.

"What's up?" I asked, worried.

Edward reached across with hand, and rubbed his thumb gently over my forehead, smoothing away the worry creases, "Nothing, love. You don't need to worry."

I wasn't convinced, "What was that about then?"

Edward raised his eyebrows at me, "Who were you on the phone to, earlier?"

I sighed. _Touch__é. _

Edward laughed at my expression, but I knew that he was still curious, and was also hiding something from me.

Well _I _wasn't giving in.

We had reached the parking lot to our apartment, now, and as soon as the Volvo came to a stop, Edward was already outside my car door, opening it for me.

"So I was thinking," Edward began, as we stepped into the elevator, to go up to my floor, "there are some beautiful botanical gardens, only a short while out of Seattle, and I thought that perhaps I could take you there, tomorrow, if you'd like? Jenny and Ben can come along, of course. And, maybe," he hesitated, "We can talk then…"

I knew what he meant, and I nodded, eagerly, "Of course. But… we'll have to occupy the kids with something else, while we talk," I said wryly.

"That won't be a problem. There are plenty of children's activities set up there."

"Good, then, it's a date," I grinned up at him, and he grinned back, taking my breath away.

We both stepped out on to my floor when the elevator doors slid open; and I turned to face Edward outside my door to my apartment, a small smile on my face, "Would you like to come in?" I asked coyly.

Edward chuckled, and slid towards me, tipping my chin up, whispering, "Of course," before bringing his lips to mine.

This kiss was gentle and short, but very sweet. Surprisingly, though, when we pulled away, I suddenly thought of Jenny and Ben. I realized that they had no idea of what was going on with Edward. Of course they wouldn't, it had only been less than twenty four hours ago that Edward had kissed me first. I chuckled slightly; I couldn't believe how much had happened since the night before. Only a day ago, had I had no clue whatsoever that Edward returned my feelings towards him, and now…

I smiled again, and Edward pulled away slightly to read my face, "Do I get to hear the joke?"

I looked up to meet his beautiful, intent gold eyes, "It's not really that funny. I was just thinking about how much can change in less than a day."

Edward's eyes seemed to twinkle when I said that, and I knew that he understood what I meant, "I know," he murmured, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, chuckling slightly himself.

I sighed, and hesitated, "Edward…" I trailed off.

I fidgeted with my fingers before I felt Edward's cool finger tip my chin up, until I was looking into his concerned eyes, "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Look… I just… The kids are going to be home soon, and… I don't think it's such a good idea that they know about the… recent extension to our relationship… They barely know what's going on with Jack, and…" I trailed off, frustrated at my lack of words. "Please don't be upset," I whispered at the end.

"Upset?" Edward's tone surprised me by sounding genuinely surprised. He hugged me gently to his chest, stroking my hair, "Bella, it's ok. I understand, that's probably for the best at the moment. There's still a lot to work out, but I'll be at your side every second of it, I promise."

I felt my eyes sting with tears, emotion swelling in my heart at Edward's soothing words, "Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime, love."

********

"So then, all you have to do is times eight and five, and plus that to three times four. What's eight time five, Jenny?" I stood at the stove, smiling happily as I prepared dinner, and listened to Edward help Jenny with her math at the coffee table, that evening. Ben sat with them on Edward's other side, watching intently. I chuckled softly at how much Ben looked up to Edward.

_Edward is so perfect, and so fantastic with my children, _I mused.

Jenny paused for a moment, and I imagined her doing her times tables by counting her fingers, "Forty." She told Edward a moment later.

"That's right," I heard Edward's velvety voice agree, "And now, what's three times four?"

"Twelve."

"So then you count forty plus twelve. What would that be?"

Jenny was quiet for a moment, before I heard her triumphant voice, "Fifty two!"

"Exactly. There's you answer," Edward chuckled.

"Thank you Eddie!" I turned around to see Jenny hugging Edward tightly, and I had to laugh at her and Ben's nickname for Edward._ Eddie. _

Edward saw the amusement on my face from across the room, and rolled his eyes at me, but chuckled too.

It pleased me to no end at how much Jenny and Ben had accepted Edward- even though they didn't know the extent of my relationship with him- and adored him. They chatted to him about everything and anything, every chance they got, and Ben was always very eager to show Edward some of his toys- at which point I felt a bit bad for Edward- Ben could go on forever talking about each toy- but he always showed interest and care in what my children had to say, making them beam with pride whenever he praised them on something.

"Uh… Mom, I think the chips are ready…" I was pulled out of my reverie by Jenny's voice. I blinked, and Jenny was standing next to me, watching the frying pan. I turned back to the chips and groaned; they had started to burn.

" Oh Crap—I meant crab!" I hurried on, as I removed the pan off of the stove. Jenny giggled at my slip, and I heard Edward- and consequently Ben- chuckling in the background too.

I sighed, before I turned to my children, "Okay, kids, dinner will still be another few minutes. Go have your showers."

Jenny and Ben scuttled off, and I turned back to the counter to separate the chips as I waited for the timer for fish in the oven to go off. A second later I felt cool arms slide around my waist, and Edward's chin propped on my shoulder. I sighed and leant back into him, and we were both silent for a moment, before we heard Jenny shriek from the bathroom, "Ew, Ben! I don't want your shampoo! It stinks of you!" Followed by Ben's mischievous giggle, he was clearly unaffected by the jibe.

I had to laugh, and I felt Edward shaking gently behind me, laughing too.

"Thank you for helping Jenny," I said a moment later, "My kids adore you. But I bet you already knew that," I teased.

Edward chuckled- his breath blowing into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, "It's a pleasure. You have wonderful children."

I smiled, and turned around in Edward's arms so that I was facing him, and he gave me a small kiss on my nose, just before I heard another shriek from the bathroom.

I sighed, pulling away reluctantly, "I better go sort that out before one of them slips in the tub."

Edward smiled and nodded, "I'll keep an eye on the fish. We don't want you burning that too," He teased, and I rolled my eyes, before hurrying off to see what the commotion was with Jenny and Ben.

I sighed when I walked into the bathroom, but smiled slightly. Jenny and Ben were both standing in the shower-bath tub, holding their shampoos, aimed towards each other. From the looks of it, they had been having a shampoo war.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," I said, trying to sound stern, but managing to chuckle a bit instead.

Ten minutes later, my kids were finally washed, dried and dressed in their cute little pajamas, and seated at the dining table opposite Edward and I.

Ben looked at Edward- who didn't have a plate of food in front of him, obviously- and then looked at me, "Momma, why didn't you give Eddie food?"

I stifled a chuckle at his concern, before answering, "Edward isn't too hungry, sweetheart." Edward and I shared a knowing smile.

Ben looked down at his plate for a moment, before pushing it away.

"I'm not hungry, either," He stated.

_Oh, God._

I placed my hand on top of my forehead for a moment, shaking my head in disbelief.

This was going to become a problem.

I glanced at Edward, and his expression was a mix of guilt and amusement, but he quickly came to the rescue, "Actually Ben, I had dinner just before you and Jenny came back from the zoo. I think you should probably eat your food." He smiled angelically at Ben, and I wanted to laugh; Edward knew very well how much Ben idolized him.

Ben was quiet for a moment, as he contemplated what to do. I knew that he wanted to continue eating now, but he surprised me by saying, "But… I don't like fish." _Lie. Ben was one of the few children in the world that actually liked fish._

Edward feigned a look of surprise, "Really?" Ben hesitated, before nodding timidly. Edward continued, "I love fish. Always have, _always will."_

I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughter, as Ben paused for a moment, before a look of determination crossed his face, and he picked up his fork, digging it into a piece of fish before popping it into his mouth.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Edward when Ben wasn't looking, and Edward smiled back, shrugging and mouthing, "Not a Problem."

I was just about to look away to my own plate of food, when Edward mouthed something else, making my heart skip a beat, and making me smile.

"I love you."

* * *

**Okay, well, things are still muddled up, yes I know. But it's just the way the story plays out, I can't just make Bella come out with the whole thing ;)**

**I quite liked the last bit though, hehe, Ben and Edward x)**

**I know that, in a sense, this chapter wasn't very eventful, but next chapter is the Botanical Gardens, so Edward and Bella will talk then. How much? Well, that is still undecided. ;)**

**By the way, I was thinking of adding links on my profile, for visuals of the children, home, etc in the story. I won't do it, though, if people aren't that interested, though ;) What do you think?**

**Thanks so much again for your reviews and for reading :D**

**I know that I say this everytime.**

**What am I going to say?**

**Review please, of course :)**

**xxx**


	12. Words flowing Freely

**Hey!**

**Okay, first of all, I am sooo sorry that it's taken me so much longer than usual to get this chapter up. I kept changing so many things, and I'm still not enitrely pleased with how I wrote it out :( And then I had a problem witht he document manager, it didn't let me upload this chapter -.- so I'm really sorry!**

**Thanks you again for all your reviews :D They make my day, and they always push me to write more, even if I'm sufferring writer's block =P**

**Well, enjoy :)**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Words flowing Freely...**

**EPOV**

_Edward, calm down. _I felt Alice's small hand on my shoulder, and I sighed. Who was the mind reader, these days? She had caught me yet again stressing over the most recent development of things.

"Alice," I stressed, "We have to find out what this means!"

_Edward, please. We've been over this. We're looking at all the possibilities, but at the moment all you need to do is talk to Bella, and try to find out if she had been doing something that possibly has a connection with her future disappearing. But please, relax. You've got Jazz worried too, you know._

I sighed, and we were both quiet for a moment, as I contemplated her words, knowing she was right, but how could I _not _worry?

"Alice…" I mumbled.

"Shh," Alice murmured aloud, stroking my back, "It's going to be ok."

I wasn't reassured at all by her words, but I kept quiet anyway.

I knew that my family- Carlisle and Alice especially- were looking into this as much as they could, Carlisle doing research, and Alice looking for clues on anything about what could trigger Bella's sudden future disappearances. They were trying to keep optimistic, but I knew we weren't getting anywhere.

It had killed me to leave Bella's house last night, especially after the look of disappointment- which she had unsuccessfully attempted to hide- when I had told her I couldn't stay. What a way to gain her trust. _Not. _But I had had to see Alice, after my most recent phone call with her, and what she had told me.

I sighed.

As if Bella's future disappearing at random intervals, unexplainably, wasn't stressful enough.

Now Jenny and Ben had to join the party.

Fantastic.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rosalie's Convertible pulling up the long, winding driveway, and I tried to collect my thoughts. I had to pull myself together for my brother.

It was early Sunday morning, and it was still a couple of hours before Bella met me here at Carlisle and Esme's house, with the children, and we set off to the Botanical Gardens. Emmett and Rose were only arriving now; they were running late because Rose had wanted to check out some sort of modeling agency that had been advertised in the airport they had been transiting in. _Typical Rosalie. _Thankfully, Emmett had- God knows how- managed to talk her out of extending their journey, and they had gotten onto the next flight back to Seattle.

It had been a while since I had seen Emmett, and I missed my much-loved, bear of a brother. I felt guilty, remembering how I had avoided my family as much as I could, before Bella had arrived. I was eternally thankful that Carlisle had made me get up and out of my miserable ball, or I wouldn't have gone into medicine. And I wouldn't have been there that night Bella had burst through the emergency doors, in that horrific state…

"Edward you coming?" My thoughts were broken again, by Alice's words, and I nodded.

I was on my seat in one, swift movement, and in the garage doorway in the same second.

A second later there was a flash of bright red at the entrance to the garage, and I felt the grin spread across my face at seeing Emmett.

I laughed lightly as I noticed Emmett's shocked expression cross his face as he acknowledged my somewhat cheerful expression, his eyes only widening more as he racked his brains carefully, trying to understand my mood.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed, once the car had come to a halt, and he had stepped outside, towards me. His arms were spread open, and I chuckled, returning his hug.

"Hey Emmett."

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were out now, behind me and Emmett let go of me to hug my family- Rosalie murmuring her greetings under her breath- but his eyes never quite left me, and I smiled and chuckled dryly at him.

Alice was bouncing up and down, grinning hugely, as she and the rest of my family- apart from Rose- caught on to Emmett's speculating. Esme smiled, her thoughts were solely based on her happiness that I had found Bella once more.

"Edward, what…?" Emmett trailed off, and I suddenly felt another twinge of guilt. I knew that my leaving Bella seven years ago had not affected myself only, but my family too, and I felt horrible for being oblivious to that at the time. Bella wasn't the only one- however much my top priority- whom I owed a lot to.

I pushed those thoughts away for now, and I smirked slightly at Emmett's confused- but definitely relieved- thoughts.

Alice pouted at me, "Edward, just tell him already!" I chuckled at her impatience, but nodded, turning back to Emmett.

"Bella's back," I breathed out, feeling a swell of happiness run through me as I listened happily to my own words.

There was a beat of silence as Emmett's eyes widened- I vaguely noticed Rose stiffening, but ignored it- and practically popped out of their sockets, before the biggest grin I had ever seen in all my years spread across his face, before yelling out "Wha—When? Where? Why? WHERE?!"

We all laughed at Emmett's animated outburst, and I smiled, but sighed slightly, "It's a long story… but she'll be here in a couple of hours with- with her children."

I didn't need to hear Emmett's thoughts to know what was coming, "That's grea—wait, what?"

I didn't say anything, and the rest of my family decided to move away back into the house, leaving Emmett and I outside together.

"Children?" Emmett prompted, his expression confused.

I sighed, not wanting to go through the whole story, but knew I had to give him some explanation, "Em… It's really complicated. We are together… but there are a lot of things we need to sort out." I suddenly felt like I didn't need to keep up my façade, and I ran a hand through my tousled hair, letting all my emotions sweep through me.

We were quiet for a moment, before, on a lighter tone, I added, "You'll like her children, though."

Emmett chuckled, before asking quietly, "Divorced?"

I hesitated, before shaking my head, "Like I said, it's complicated. I'll explain it to you some other time."

Emmett processed that for a moment, before nodded and patting my back, "Alright, Eddie. Don't feel pressured to open up." I sighed, thankful that I didn't have to answer more questions for now, and followed him back into the house.

I felt reckless, walking around the house, not knowing what to do until my sweetheart was back in my arms. Emmett seemed to be as eager to see Bella as I was, but at least he was occupied with talking to the Cullen about his and Rosalie's time in New York.

It seemed like an eternity later when I finally heard the black 4x4- that Carole had been lending Bella- turn onto the driveway, and what seemed like crawl at snail's pace up the driveway. I sighed, but had to smile. Of course, with Bella, anything that _could _go faster than 40 miles an hour would be driven at… _40 miles and hour. _

Typical.

I warned Emmett that Bella didn't know that he had come back from New York, before we both flitted out of the garage door and onto the driveway, where Bella was pulling up, Jenny and Ben looking out the windows eagerly.

Bella didn't seem to have appeared to have noticed either of us- she was fiddling with something in the truck- but her children most definitely had, if their wide eyes taking in every inch of Emmett were any indication.

Emmett bounded forward, and opened Bella's truck door for her. She still hadn't looked up; as she muttered, "Hang on a second, Edwar--" Her sentence ended with a surprised yelp as Emmett picked her up from the truck, and swung her around in one of his vice-tight bear hugs. I momentarily worried about Bella being able to breathe, but that was overridden with a chuckle as I caught the shocked look flash on Bella's face, before it turned into that beautiful, wide grin that made my dead heart warm.

"Emmett?!"

"Hey there, little sis!" He boomed out with a big, happy laugh. I could see Bella trying to readjust herself in his tight hold on her, and Emmett chuckled, turning her around so that she could give him a hug, her arms looking minute next to his.

"Emmett it's so good to see you!" She gasped out now, and I realized now that Emmett's previous form of a hug _had _been blocking out her breathing slightly.

"Em, you trying to suffocate Bella?" I demanded, trying to keep the teasing tone in my voice.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me, before putting Bella back on her own two feet, and turning towards the car, where Jenny and Ben were still seated, a speculative look in his eye, now.

Bella walked over to the backseat door, and opened it. Ben hopped out eagerly, before halting suddenly behind Bella as he looked at Emmett again. Jenny didn't look scared at all; instead she jumped out and grinned up at Emmett.

"Jen, Ben, this is Emmett, Edward's brother." Bella told them, and Jenny stepped further forward, sticking out her hand to Emmett; we all chuckled at her forward attitude.

"Well hello there," Emmett grinned, clasping Jenny's hand in his, thankfully keeping his strength in check. He turned to Ben, who was still hiding behind Bella's legs. "Hey there, little man," He held out his fist, and Ben looked up at Bella- who smiled and nodded encouragingly- before stepping out and shyly meeting Emmett's massive fist with his own, miniature one.

Jenny and Ben were introduced to the rest of my family while I kept Bella tucked firmly into my side. Eventually, I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Let's go."

*********

**BPOV**

"Shall we sit here, love?" Edward murmured to me, as he led me to big, beautiful, old oak tree.

I nodded, and Edward carefully laid out the big blanket we had brought onto the grass, before we both sat down on it. I rested my head on his shoulder, and smiled for a moment as I watched Jenny and Ben playing eagerly with the other children in the distance.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, but that we couldn't sit here like this forever.

"Bella," Edward murmured a moment later, and I sighed, his tone was gentle, but reminding. I wasn't quite sure _what _we were going to talk about, or how to start.

I felt Edward's cool finger briefly tilt my chin up, and I turned around slightly so I could look into his eyes.

"I don't really know what to say," I whispered.

"Me, also."

We were quiet for a few more moments, occupied by our own silent thoughts.

I let my mind travel over paths that hadn't been revisited in years, those paths in Forks, the paths I had chosen to… keep part of Edward with me, which coincidentally led to… Jake's path_… _the _werewolf _path…

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

I hesitated, "Just… the past. How about you?"

"I've been trying to work out what you were thinking," He said wryly, and I smiled.

We were quiet for a little while longer, before Edward asked again, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

He wavered a little, before shaking his head, "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

"Edward, you can ask me. You've brought it up now; anyway, it's not fair to leave my curiosity hanging." I wanted to know his question, but then again I had a feeling I wasn't going to want to answer it.

Edward paused for a moment before a cheeky, heart stopping smile crossed his face, "You do that all the time, you know."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything.

Edward was quiet for a moment, before his curious gaze met mine, "Well… I was just wondering who you were on the phone to yesterday after your job interview?"

Dang. I was right. I didn't want to answer it.

But I figured that if we were going to put things behind us, I might as well be honest.

I tried to fake nonchalance, even though I knew Edward wouldn't be fooled, "Oh… that was a friend from Forks… do you remember Jacob..?"

"Oh," Edward looked as if he wasn't expecting that, "Yes, we met briefly… at your prom." He smiled wryly at me.

I nodded, smiling, relieved that I didn't have to give out more information.

Wrong.

"What did he want? I'm sorry, you just seemed a bit stressed, that's all," Edward said, and I sighed.

"It's… complicated," I told Edward truthfully, "I just haven't spoken to him in a long time… I was pretty surprised to see his caller ID ringing."

Edward nodded. I knew that he didn't want to push me into talking more, but I could see the curiosity that had been set alight now on the topic of Jacob. I had a pretty good idea of what Edward was thinking.

I sighed, "We became good friends when… back in Forks, but when I left for college we… lost contact." That was the best I could do for now.

Edward gazed at me carefully, "Bella… I don't mean to pry, but… is that really what happened?"

And just like that, all my resolve dissolved, and I gave up, " Yes and No," I sighed, and I suddenly found that the words were flowing out freely, "I became good friends with Jacob a few months after you left," We both wince at that, but I continued, "I was happy, and I spent a lot of time with him. He was kind to me, and my friendship with him didn't feel forced, like at school, with Mike and Jessica and them. I wasn't… I still missed you, Edward. I never stopped missing you, and… I figured that sometimes… when I was doing something specific, I could remember you… more clearly. But… Jacob always wanted more, but it wasn't a few months before I left for college… that it became more… pronounced. And then, we had a massive row, and that sort of felt like the end."

I closed my eyes, and rested my head on Edward's shoulder, while I waited anxiously for his response.

"Right…" He finally murmured after a couple of beats of silence. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but didn't speak until a minute later, "What exactly did you mean by… doing '_something specific?'"_

I froze. Damn.

I could feel Edward's curious eyes on me, but I didn't have a clue what to say, until I regretfully reminded myself that I was trying to be honest.

I sighed, "Well, I found that when I was doing something… wild… or maybe a tit bit dangerous… you sort of seemed to… _be there… _and I felt like I could remember you better… I guess you could call it a hallucination, but I think that, basically some part of me was trying to tell my conscience that you always _did…"_ I trailed off as I caught the look in Edward's eye. _Uh-oh._

"What sort of _tit bit dangerous _things are we talking about, love?" Edward's expression and voice was calm- too calm- and I knew him well enough to know that there was something brewing underneath the surface.

I gulped. "Well… I might have… ridden a- a motorcycle once… _or twice,"_ I said feebly.

"Motorcycle," He repeated, and I knew I was I trouble. "Anything else, while we're on the topic of you ludicrously and foolishly risking your life?"

I swallowed hard, scared of his reaction to the next one, "Well… I sort of went… _cliff diving."_ I whispered, staring at my fingers.

I heard his intake of breath, and looked up. His eyes were closed, and he was taking in slow, deep breaths, "And how did that turn out?"

"Not fantastic," I admitted grudgingly, "I picked the wrong day to go. The waves were too rough."

"How did you get out, then?" His tone was clipped.

"Jake pulled me out."

"It sounds like this Jacob is strong."

I didn't like where this was headed. "Yeah, he is," I said carefully.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a missing piece to how you got out of those waves alive?"

There was a long, strong beat of intense silence, before I whispered, "Jake's a... a werewolf."

Edward's eyes, which had still been closed, shot open and, a bit too quickly for anyone watching he was on his feet; pacing short lengths and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella. Please. _Please _don't tell me that you spent about a year hanging around a _werewolf. No. Are you insane?!"_

"Edward-"

"No, Bella. Do you have _any _idea how dangerous it is for you to be around a werewolf, especially around young ones?! Bella, you could get _killed! _I'm surprised you didn't when you had that row of your with him before you left._"_

I bit my lip hard, and looked down._ Bingo. _I felt overwhelmed with emotion as I remembered that horrible day, where Jacob almost _had _killed me...

I felt a betraying tear slide down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away, hoping Edward wouldn't see.

_Fat chance of that._

A second later Edward was back down beside me, and was pulling me onto his lap, kissing my forehead and stroking my hair. "I'm sorry," He whispered, "I didn't mean to over react like that. I just… it kills me to see how much danger you intentionally put yourself in because of what I did. I just… I love you so much, and I can't bear to lose you; I don't think you realize how dangerous those things you did are, Bella."

I leant my head against Edward's chest, trying to adjust to the sudden change in atmosphere. "I'm sorry, Edward," I mumbled.

"Shh, I'm the one that needs to be sorry. I'm so sorry I left, Bella, I can't even tell you how sorry I am, for causing you so much pain."

I hugged myself closer to Edward, but didn't manage to say anything because just then I heard Jenny excitedly scream, "Mom!" and I turned, quickly pulling away from Edward- now was not a good time to explain why I was cuddling with him- and turned to Jenny and Ben, you has just reached the top of the hill, where we had been sitting.

"Momma, there's ice cweam! Please can we have some? Please?" Jenny joined in with Ben's pleas.

I sighed, smiling, and reached for my purse.

A cool white hand stopped my hand, and I looked up.

"Don't," Edward said, smiling my favorite crooked grin at me, "This one's on me."

As my children jumped up and down and thanked Edward, a sudden realization dawned on me; one that made my heart warm, and made me fall just a little bit harder for Edward.

He loved my children too.

As I began to walk down the hill with Edward and my children, I smiled happily, despite the fact that Edward and I still needed to finish our discussion about many other things, too.

"What are _you _grinning at?" Edward wanted to know.

I just smiled up at him, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

_Lie. _

_

* * *

_**Okay, this isn't the end of Bella and Edward's talking :P I know that they didn't talk about Jack and the children at all, and they didn't talk THAT much, but it isn't finished. I just didn't feel like I could do this whole big BLOCK of confessions and things :P**

**Ahaahaaa Emmett is baaack! Woo! **

**Oh and by the way I've had quite a lot of people ask me about Jack and the plot involving him, he will be back in time ;) **

**So in all what did you think? Let me know, pleeease review :D**

**xxx**


	13. How did I miss this?

**Hey, I'm sorry again, I seem to be taking longer these days to update. So sorry guys!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm really sorry if I didn't manage to reply to all of them :( School is really hectic at the moment, I have a zillion different projects AND my Art Final due really soon :S**

**Happy Valentines Day, btw, for last week ;) I know it's a bit late, but still... xD**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: Not SM, clearly :P I Don't own any of the Twilight people! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: How did I miss this?**

"What do you think about this one, Bella?" Alice chimed as she flitted through from another room, coming to a halt in front of me with a bundle of black- or was it dark blue? - Silk in her hands. "I'm definitely not done with the details, but what do you think about the general shape and color?"

She held it up, and it unraveled into a long, strapless dress. It was more of a deep blue when I looked closely at it, and from mid thigh below cut, leaving the middle space empty.

"Alice, that looks great."

It was a Wednesday afternoon; Edward was out at work, which was why I was sitting on a big, fluffy black swivel chair, in Alice's smart office. Mannequins filled the outskirts of the room, covered in Alice's creations made of just about every color, design and shape you could think of. Her famous, massive book of sketches and ideas lay open on her mahogany desk, which I had been flipping through before Alice had come back into the room. Alice had spent the past few hours showing me everything there was to show around in the confines of her huge work-place- which I would definitely put my money on to say was bigger than my apartment- and had taken to showing me all of her latest creations.

My little pixie of a best friend beamed briefly, before her expression turned sour, "You've said that for the past five dresses, Bella."

I sighed, "Alice. They all look freaking awesome, what else do I say?"

Alice rolled her eyes, and dropped her hands in exasperation, "Well, Bella, thank you very much, but they're not all that awesome. I need _observations! _And… and… and constructive criticism!"

"There's nothing to criticize about your work!"

"Ok then Bella," Alice said, her face turning determined and holding up the dress again, "_Why _is this dress so '_freaking awesome'?"_

I gulped, "Oh... er… Well, I like the ruffles at the bottom…"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "So, you'd think people would want to buy it and wear it?"

"Absolutely," I replied as non-hesitantly as possible… although that was hard, considering where I thought she was going with this.

Alice paused for a moment, before a smug smile that made me uneasy spread across her face. A second later an oh-so-innocent look replaced the smug one.

"Would _you _wear it, Bella?" She asked, giving me her puppy eyes.

Oh crap.

"Alice!" I groaned. "Seriously. Fashion is _not _my thing! And you know that."

"Just try it on."

"No!"

"Bella-" Alice growled, but was interrupted by a beautiful velvety voice at my ear, his cool arms sliding around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Alice, please give Bella a break. If she doesn't want to try the dress on, then _no one _is going to force her to."

I smiled- slightly smugly at Alice- as I leant back into Edward's chest, and tilted my head so I could look at him, "Hi. Thanks for rescuing me."

I felt Edward's chest vibrate as he chuckled lightly, "Anytime," before turning me around in his arms, and murmured, "Hi," before pressing his lips softly to mine, "Hi." He pulled away quicker than I wanted him too, and I thought I felt some hesitation, but didn't object when Alice reminded me of her presence in the room my snorting delicately.

I could practically hear her eyes rolling in disgust as she muttered, "Get a room," Effectively bringing us Edward and I out of our kiss so we could laugh. Alice rolled her eyes again, but I knew that the picture that lay before her made her happy deep down.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward wanted to know.

"Yep," I said, "Let me just grab my bag." I reluctantly pulled out of Edward hold, and turned to Alice, grinning, "Sorry Alice." _Lie._

"Yeah, you look sorry," She said sarcastically, basically speaking my thoughts.

"How was work?" I asked Edward as we walked out of Alice's office building, into the windy air of the late afternoon.

"It was alright, thank you- hectic. The ER was particularly loaded today." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you heard anything more from Graham Bennett?" He wanted to know as the Volvo purred to life and we pulled out of a parking space, speeding down the highway towards Carlisle and Esme's house, where Jenny and Ben had been staying for the past hour or so, after school.

"Oh, right, well not really," I replied, "He called this morning. The timing of when I start work is undecided because the person who currently has my job position is only leaving in a few days…" I trailed off.

Edward nodded, "Ok," before his tone turned teasing and he grinned that gorgeous crooked grin that made my heart do a little flip, "I'm sure you don't mind being Alice's guinea pig for a few more days," he chuckled when I grimaced.

"Don't worry about it Bella," he assured me, "I have tomorrow and Friday off, and on the weekend you can spend time with the kids." I instantly felt better.

We pulled up outside the beautiful European house, but neither of us got out when the Volvo came to a stop.

I gazed out the window, before I felt Edward's cool finger under my chin, gently tilting it round so that he could gaze into my eyes. I was on the verge of noticing something, when Edward spoke softly, "We should get inside," He leaned in for a quick peck, but I chanced my luck my quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. I quickly felt my thoughts melting, but then I felt it again, Edward's hesitation as he stiffened very slightly, and gently- but firmly- pulled away.

"Down girl," He teased, and I smiled, but only slightly. I was confused; we had shared much longer, more passionate kisses recently, but why would he pull away after such a short one?

And then I remembered what I had noticed only a little bit earlier- his eyes.

"Edward!" I gasped. His eyes were a dark black, with a slight dark purple shade underneath them. _How did I miss this before?_

"Bella?"

"Edward, were you planning on going hunting anytime soon?" I demanded.

Edward tensed, but kept his face carefully casual as he replied, "I don't need to go…"

"Your eyes!"

Edward sighed, "It can wait, Bella."

I frowned; I wasn't sure where I was going with this. On the one hand, the idea of being away from Edward for more than a few hours scared me, and brought back memories of the first few months after he had left. But on the other hand, how could I watch him suffer like this? I felt a pang of guilt; I knew that he was probably due to go hunting more than a while ago.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Edward spoke before, "Look, sweetheart, there's no need to worry. Let's discuss this later; Esme is bringing the kids out."

As if on cue, the front door to the house opened, and Jenny and Ben ran out, Esme following them more slowly, smiling fondly.

I sighed at Edward before opening my door and enveloping my waiting children into a hug, "Hey, kids! How was your afternoon?" I laughed as both Jenny and Ben began talking so fast, the words stumbling out, that I barely caught anything they were saying, "Whoa, whoa, slow down!" I hear Edward's velvety voice chuckling with me.

Despite my comment, Jenny only took a deep breath before carrying on with her rant- while Ben climbed over my lap and onto Edwards, "Ohmigod Mom, it was so much fun and we have to come back here again and Emmett is so cool and he can kick footballs _so _far and Carlisle has _so _many books and Esme makes the best peanut butter cookies and we should make peanut butter cookies and why don't we ever make peanut butter cookies?" I laughed out loud again as Jenny's endless rambling came to a sudden halt with her question.

"Your father didn't approve of them," I reminded her gently, before freezing internally. I hoped she didn't notice my slip up on using the past tense.

Thankfully she didn't, and instead turned to Esme, "Esme, would it be ok if I came back sometime? I loved those cookies!" She gushed a cute little grin on her face. We all chuckled.

"_Magic word,"_ I chided gently.

Jenny giggled, "_Pleease?" _

Esme smiled widely at Jenny, "Of course, Jenny. Whenever you like, I'm glad you had a good time. I'd love for you to come back." Jenny clapped happily, and gave Esme a quick, shy little hug. I felt a swell of hope and happiness, so glad that the Cullens- my second family- had taken so selflessly and gladly to my children. Edward caught my eye, and he squeezed my hand gently; he seemed to understand what I was thinking, despite my barriers shutting him out of my mind.

*********

"Goodnight momma," Ben mumbled, his eyes already drooping shut; his little body completely finished after his day.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you," I whispered, before kissing his forehead, and heading over to Jenny's bed, where she lay, waiting to be tucked in.

"There we go," I whispered a moment later after Jenny had the duvet tucked tightly all around her, and right up to her neck, "Goodnight sweetie. I Love you."

"Love you too. 'Night." I kissed Jenny's head, and turned to leave the room, but Jenny called out quietly to me before I had, "Mom?"

I turned, "Yes?"

"Are we gonna see dad again?" Jenny shocked me with her question; I hadn't seen it coming, although I shouldn't have been surprised.

I sighed, and walked back across the room, sitting next to her legs.

I had been lucky that Jenny hadn't asked too many questions about the sudden change of things- that had literally happened overnight only a few weeks ago- up until now. I wasn't about to give her the gory details of my abusing husband, but I couldn't lie to her; I knew that I had to give her some of the truth.

"I don't know," I told her honestly. If I could have my way, Jack was never going to come close to my children- or myself- again, but I also knew that at one point or the other, I was going to have to deal with him.

"Why did we leave?" Jenny asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

I sighed, "Jen… Ja- Daddy did some things to… upset me. I'm sorry, I know it wasn't fair to take you away so suddenly, darling, but… I thought that was best..." I struggled with my words.

Jenny nodded thoughtfully. I couldn't help the next words that slipped out of my mouth, "Do you miss him?" _Well of course she would miss him. She never saw that rough, violent side to him. Only her beloved daddy, even if she had only been seeing him a few days every week._

Jenny hesitated, "I miss the old daddy." _What? _

"What do you mean?"

"You know. _Before._ When he took us ice taking and bought us big hot chocolates, and was nice to you. Before he started acting all different, and being mean to you, mommy," Jenny said all of this in a matter-of-fact tone, but for the first time ever, I realized that Jenny had grasped a lot more of Jack's change than I had assumed; his change had affected her more than just the disappointment of him not being home most nights to tuck her in bed. I felt guilty, I really should have realized this before. How did I miss this? It seemed like my mind was avoiding or simply missing a lot of things these days.

I was dumbfounded, and didn't know what to say, so instead I pulled her into a tight hug, tucking her head under my chin, and whispered, "I'm so sorry, baby."

I felt my daughter's small arms wrap around my waist, and she mumbled quietly, "It's ok, mommy. I just don't want daddy to hurt you."

I sucked in a breath, but didn't say anything. We stayed like that for a few moments, before I heard Jenny's deep breaths, indicating that she had fallen asleep. I gently laid her back into her bed, and then left the room, pulling the door behind me; leaving it open just a crack.

"Hi," I sighed when I flopped down on the couch next to Edward where he had patiently waiting while I had put the children to sleep.

"Are you ok?" He murmured, pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah, I just," I hesitated, "I don't know what I'm going to do…" I knew that Edward knew what I was talking about; it didn't bother me that he had no doubt heard my conversation with Jenny.

"It will work out, Bella," Edward said softly, "I know things are hard, but we'll find a way to fix things."

I sighed, and smiled slightly up at Edward, "Thank you Edward." And then again, I noticed his eyes. I narrowed my own, "So, back to our earlier discussion."

Edward tensed, "Yes?"

I sighed, "Edward, I don't want to see you suffer like I know you are. You need to go hunting."

"Bella, it can wait, I don't want to leave you" Edward insisted. I sighed at him- I didn't want him to leave either, but before I could argue my point further, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

I flipped it out, and pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hi, Is this Isabella Swan?" A high pitched female voice rang through the phone,

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Amanda calling from the Seattle Journal. I'm calling on Graham Bennett's behalf?"

"Oh!" I said, suddenly sitting up straighter. Edward looked at me curious, "Yes?"

"I apologize for calling at such a late hour, Miss Swan, but we needed to make sure that you were still interested in the position?"

"That's fine, yes, of course."

"Great. Our former employee for your position- Clair Stevens-finishes work here, this coming Friday. What would you say to start work immediately next Monday?"

"Uh, Yes, absolutely, that would work, thank you," I answered, slightly breathless.

"Fantastic. You start work at nine thirty, and finish at half three. Our assistant here- Mel- will be waiting to show you your office and hand you your first assignments."

I couldn't help but grin. I had wanted this for so long, "I'll be there. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. Have a lovely evening; I will see you on Monday, Miss Swan."

"Who was that?" Edward wanted to know after I had hung up.

"Oh, no one," I faked nonchalance. I probably failed too, "Just the Seattle Journal secretary, calling to see if I wanted to start work on Monday."

Edward grinned, and gave me a tight hug, "That's wonderful, Bella," He whispered in my ear.

I smiled my thanks up to him, and then I had an idea.

"You can go hunting then!" I suggested. That way I would be distracted with work, and it would ease the tension that I would no doubt be feeling.

Edward stared at me for a moment, torn, "I don't know, Bella. I want to be there for you after you finish your first day."

"Edward, it's fine," I promised him, "Please. I don't want you to go, but I hate seeing you suffer like this."

Edward paused, looking slightly pained, but also thoughtful. After a moment he sighed and gave in, "I suppose that makes sense. But I won't be gone long; I promise I'll be back on Monday night."

I laughed slightly, feeling a bit better from his promise. "Ok."

*******

"Goodbye sweetheart. Good luck, I'll see you later on and I want to know all about it!" Edward ordered teasingly, but his tone was off, he looked worried.

We were stand outside the Relbix building the following Monday morning, and I could barely contain my own nervous.

As assuringly as I could, I smiled up at Edward, "Thanks. I will." I gave him a quick peck and a long hug goodbye- I knew that I would be seeing him later on that evening, but it wasn't the same, knowing that he would be miles away all day.

"I love you," I whispered before letting go and heading towards the steps leading up to the massive building which towered over me.

"I love you more!" I heard him call out, and I laughed before sighing.

I felt insignificant and overwhelmed as I walked through the smart, ground foyer of the building, towards the endless row of shiny black counters at the end where people sat behind, typing away quickly at their computers. Luckily- and unluckily at the same time- Alice had taken three hours this morning to dress me up, so I didn't look too out of place. The heels she had placed me in, however, didn't help my nerves. Today was not a good day to present my clumsiness to people.

A woman with long, straight black hair smiled up at me as I approached the counter where she was sat, "Good morning, can I help you?" Her name tag said Chelsea.

"Uh… yes… I start work today at The Seattle Journal offices?"

"Name, please?"

"Bella Swan."

"Ah, Miss Swan, yes you're expected. Thirty first floor," Chelsea told me.

"Thanks," I said before heading off to the elevators.

The elevator ride was quiet despite the horde of business people crammed inside, all texting on their Blackberries or other things of the sort.

The silence ended shortly when the elevator opened on the 31st floor, and I stepped out into a massive lobby where people were hurrying about, someone shouting orders, delivery men walking around, all of this chaos happening around a huge row of counters- like the ones in the ground foyer- but this time in a circle. I headed towards there, trying to get through the throngs of people without tripping- mission impossible.

I finally made it up to the counter, and a woman looked up from her Apple-Mac computer, "Name?" She got straight to the point; it must have been obvious that I was new here.

I cleared my throat, "Bella Swan."

"Oh, yes. New Junior Editor's position?" She didn't wait for an answer, she yelled out, "MEL!" A second later a short, thin woman with long black curls and deep blue eyes appeared at me, smiling up at me. She reminded me of Alice.

"Good morning, Isabella, I'm Mel. Come with me please," She took my arm and tugged me along with her, down a quieter corridor. She spoke to me as we went, "Sorry, today is a particularly busy day, it's always like this the last few days before publishing. It's not usually this busy, but don't expect it to really ever get quiet around here," She added wryly.

"Here we are," She said a moment later, coming to a close door. She opened it, and we stepped into an empty office. "This is you office."

It was small, but I liked it. The entire back wall was made of glass, and overlooked Seattle. _Were all places in Seattle made of glass somewhere or the other? _I thought wryly. There was a white desk in the middle of the room with a computer on it and a swivel chair behind it, and there was an empty shelf at the side of the room.

"Wow," I said, and Mel smiled at me.

"Well, get settled in, and I'll be back in a minute with all of the things you'll be needing," She told me.

She left me alone, and was back a moment later with a stack of papers, files and other things.

Over the day, I was introduced to the other staff, shown around the place, and shown the different departments of The Seattle Journal. I was given a nametag and a keycard, and had to sign a few papers. After that, I was given a load of papers that I was supposed to work on, all of them for the following issue. At some point Graham Bennett visited me in my office to see how I was getting along, but his visit was short as he had a meeting to catch. I was so busy that I barely had time to think of anything else. Of _anyone _else.

I had just come back from my lunch break, and was going through an article on the Tourism Industry in Seattle, when there was a sharp rap on my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened, and two men whom I recognized at delivery men walked in, one holding a clip board, the other holding two of the biggest bouquets of flowers that I had ever seen in my life. One was made up of rainbow colored tulips, and the other was made up of red roses.

I stood up, speechless. _Wow._

The man with the clipboard grinned at me, "Any idea who they're from?" I just chuckled, and nodded slightly. _I have an idea of who might have sent them, _I thought wryly. "Sign here please." I signed the papers for the man, and thanked both men as they placed the large bouquets- which strangely seemed to already be in vases- on my desk, and then headed for the door.

When they were gone, I noticed mini cards attached to both bouquets, and smiled. I picked up the one on the bouquet of tulips. It read:

_**Bella**_

_**Congratulations on your Job position, love. I miss you already, I will see you later.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Edward**_

I smiled before moving on to the card hanging off the second bouquet:

**Yes, two. One just didn't seem enough.**

**I know you love tulips, but I couldn't not get you roses too.**

**Love,**

**Edward**

I smiled at Edward's sentence. He obviously knew what I would have said, had he been here. I briefly wondered how Edward knew that I would read the card on the Roses second, before chuckling knowingly. _Alice. _

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, and I often found my smile gazing at the flowers and smiling when I should have been working; nonetheless, I got all my work done. Graham was pleased with me.

The only difficulty I had was when I left work that afternoon in the car- which Alice had dropped off during the day. It was hard fitting the two bouquets of flowers in my- or Carole's car, but eventually I managed to find them a position in the backseat where they weren't being crushed, or falling over. I got into the driver's seat, and headed off to the Cullen's house, where I would fetch Jenny and Ben. It had become a routine now- that Esme had suggested- that every day after school one of the Cullen's would fetch Jenny and Ben, and they would go over to the house until I had finished work.

Only, when I arrived there, my children begged me to let them stay a couple more hours.

I chuckled, but after checking with Esme, who happily agreed, said yes and headed back to the apartment with the promise of being back later.

Holding two massive bouquets- which blocked most my forward vision- and a briefcase up the stairs to the apartment building and up the long elevator ride was not easy, but I made it.

I was humming Edward's lullaby to myself- although it didn't sound nearly as nice as when he hummed it himself- when I stepped out of the elevator.

Using my instincts rather than my vision, I made my way to my apartment door.

"Hey Bells." I almost dropped my bouquet out of fright.

The person's- who I didn't know had been standing there- voice was awfully familiar. Oh, Crap.

I leant down to place my bouquets safely on the ground, all the while silently praying. _Please, please God, please, not…_

And then I took a deep breath, stood up, turned around and came face to face with someone who I hadn't seen in a _very _long time.

Jacob.

* * *

**Ahahaaaa ;) Cliffies are fun to write.**

**Sorry, this was a pretty long chapter, a lot longer than what I usually write :P Hope I didn't bore you. I considered breaking it into two chapters, but then it seemed like those two Chapter would be too short, so I left it like this.**

**Yeah, I know Edward's flower thing was so.. _Edward_, but I couldn't resist xD**

**And now Jake is here! He will be in the plot for a couple of chapters, but I don't think he will stay in the story. I have other things planned x)**

**I had a couple of people asking me when and if Jack was coming back, and also for more drama. Jack will be back, obviously, in his own time. I don't like giving a time frame, but definitely in the next few chapters, I'm not sure yet, but he won't be here next chapter. Jake is here now xD**

**Ok, I'm SO sorry, I made such a stupid mistake which I didn't even realize until a few of you- you know who you are- pointed it out to me. So, just to set things straight, Dana and Embry are CAROLE'S kids, NOT Emily :P So sorry for the mix up!**

**Okay, so there's this cyclone that is nearing here, I don't think school will get called off for that, but we shall definitely be having rain, and hopefully school will get called off for that! How does this relate to you, you might ask. Well, please pray for me, and If school get's called off on Monday, then I promise there will be an update Monday night! (it may vary according to time zones)**

**Otherwise, I may only update on Wednesday/Thursday :(**

**Last thing- another reason why I haven't been updating as quickly is because I've been having ideas for other story plots, and trying them out. I haven't decided on what I might do yet, but I fully intend to carry them out, I'm just not sure if I should wait for RB to finish before posting a new story, or not :P What do you think?**

**Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now! Excuse the long- well, for me, A/N ;)**

**Please review! :D**

**xxx**


	14. Polar Opposites

**Hey guys**

**Well, first of all I have to apologize for this very late update! You guys don't deserve it, and I'm really sorry I kept you waiting.**

**Also, i really struggled with righting this chapter. I felt like there were a of emotions that needed to be depicted, and I hope I did that.**

**Again, thank you muchly for all the great, supportive reviews! :D And, yes, I know muchly is not a word x)**

**Well, here the chapter is then, enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of SM's characters/plots, except for the plot I have created off hers. But yeah, I don't own most of it ;)**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: Polar Opposites**

_Using my instincts rather than my vision, I made my way to my apartment door._

"_Hey Bells." I almost dropped my bouquet out of fright._

_The person's- who I didn't know had been standing there- voice was awfully familiar. Oh, Crap._

_I leant down to place my bouquets safely on the ground, all the while silently praying.__Please, please God, please, not…_

_And then I took a deep breath, stood up, turned around and came face to face with someone who I hadn't seen in a__very__long time._

_Jacob._

**EPOV**

The sun had almost completely set when Carlisle and Esme's house came into view, the air cooling down as the moon began to shine through the cover of clouds that had formed.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me when I walked into the house, shaking his head and chuckling disbelievingly from where he sat on the couch.

_Back already? _

I sighed, flopping down onto the couch parallel to him, "I'm only a couple of hours early," I said defensively, and Jasper simply chuckled again.

_Oh, by the way, _he thought a moment later, _Alice saw that you would be home early. She's at Rose's studio; she wants you to relax. She said that she'd call you if anything came up, you know, with Bella._

"Thanks," I said, smiling lightly. Jasper was about to say something else, but was interrupted by an adorable, familiar giggle coming from the kitchen. For the first time, I acknowledged the mixed smell of human scent and something utterly repulsive- peanut butter? - wafting through to the room.

I flitted towards the kitchen, and stopped at the doorway, smiling.

Esme was in the kitchen, leaning against the breakfast counter, and watching happily as Jenny and Ben took turns mixing what must have been cookie dough in a bowl. They had made a mess of the island, but my selfless mother didn't seem to mind at all- and I could understand why. It was clear how quickly she had become attached to Bella's children, just like I had.

Esme looked up at me and waved me in, "Come on in, Edward."

Ben's head shot up at my name, and he grinned at me. Jenny looked up and smiled, too.

I was always reminded so much of Bella when I looked her children's eyes. They were the same, gorgeous, deep brown as hers.

"Hey guys," I strolled into the kitchen, "What are you cooking?"

"Peanut Tubber cookies," Ben announced proudly, and I chuckled at his nickname.

"Bella came over earlier to fetch them," Esme told me, "But they wanted to stay a little longer."

I nodded, surprised, and couldn't help wishing, petulantly, that I had returned earlier.

Esme laughed lightly at my wistful expression.

I stood there for a few minutes, chatting to my mother and the kids, watching fondly as the squealed delightedly over Esme's cooking lessons, before heading out of the room again.

Emmett was sat in front of the flat screen, the Mariners game showing. _Surprise, surprise._

"Oh hey, man," Emmett said when he noticed me, "Back so quickly?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not _that _early, Emmett."

He chuckled deeply, amused, "Sure, sure. Don't you think it's kind of pointless, you hurrying back so that you can stroll around the house?"

I sighed, and flopped down onto the couch next to him, ignoring his question.

Of course, Emmett was right. Despite my luck that day with finding some mountain lions, I had found it hard to stay so far away from town. A certain brown-haired beauty kept taking over my thoughts, and I had found myself running back soon enough. Especially after remembering Alice's uncertainty for Bella's future. What if something were to happen to her, and I was miles away?

Of course, now that I was back in Seattle, and only a relatively short drive away from Bella's apartment, it was tempting to simply go back now, even though I was only expected a few hours later into the evening. I did live in the same building, after all.

"WOO! Score for us!" Edward's booming cheer made me jump up.

He laughed, "Woah! I caught the mind reader by surprise- there's a first."

"Emmett, shut it. There are humans in this house, whose ears most probably cann_ot _take that sort of noise," I muttered.

Emmett grumbled something about my need to 'chill', but didn't get a chance to say anything else, as I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket.

I whipped it out, flitting out of the room at the same time, and felt my stomach drop when I saw who the caller was. _Alice. _Jasper's message earlier from her suddenly rung loud and clear in my ears.

_She said that she'd call you if anything came up, regarding Bella._

What if something had gone terribly wrong? Was Bella in danger?

I took a quick breath, and pressed the answer button.

"Alice? Is everything alright?"

"Edward," Alice's voice was odd, it sounded like she was nervous, but was trying- and failing- to sound calm.

"What is it?" I said urgently, "Is Bella ok?"

There was a deep pause of suspense before her voice came back on the line, "She's…" Alice hesitated, "I can't see her anymore, Edward. It's probably nothing, like all the other times, but… Just check on her, please!" She begged.

I was already in my Volvo, the car purring to life, "I'm on my way over there," I assured her, before hanging up, not waiting for a reply. I sped out of the driveway, and pulled onto the highway. A small, fading voice in the back of my mind told me that I was overreacting- and also reminded me that Bella's children were still at the house- but my wild, troubled worries that Bella's future could be on the line overrode all other thoughts.

I was pulling into the parking lot to our building in record time, and because there were other people there, I was forced to walk at a tantalizingly slow pace for show.

The elevator was empty, and thankfully Bella's floor was too. I flitted out of it and towards her door, freezing for a long second as a series of things registered through me.

I could smell Bella's strong, burning yet healthy scent, and for a split second that relieved all of my tension.

But then a voice registered through my ears and mind, and I froze.

_A male's voice, "…And the times have changed-"_

"_Jake… please let go." Bella's voice was high pitched, pleading._

_Jake?_

_Jacob._

_Werewolf._

_No._

I ripped open the door, growls erupting, and burst into the room.

**BPOV**

"This place is nice, Bells," Jacob commented as he strolled around my apartment, "Yeah, great space… very open."

I sighed, frustrated, and leaned against the side wall, my arms crossed. I was still completely baffled as to what the hell Jacob was doing, here in Seattle, showing up out of the blue.

After I had gotten over my initial shock of Jake's appearance, I had demanded Jake what he was doing here. Of course, he couldn't have just answered me straight out then. Instead he had insisted that I let him into the apartment, and what other choice did I have but to grudgingly oblige? Jake clearly hadn't changed as much mentally as he had physically- although I was still finding it hard to wrap my mind around the fact that he had managed to grow _even more_ and was god knows how many heads taller than me now.

Jake turned to look at me from where he had been standing at the window, "_What?" _His tone had that irritating _what did I do? _Ring to it, but despite my annoyance, I couldn't deny that the deep gravel to his voice, and the way his brow furrowed - and simply his Jacobiness- brought back a thousand memories from all those years ago back in Forks, and the contrasting happiness he had brought to the hole that had been in my chest…

"Bella?"

He was standing in front of me now, his tone softer, and bringing me out of my thoughts, "How have you been?"

I had to grit my teeth and hold back the lump in my throat. There were so many things that he didn't know, some that he should have, simply because I owed it to him, but I couldn't form an articulate response.

_I have an abusing husband, whom I've run away from with my children. I've basically cheated on him with another man- or vampire; who happens to be Edward Cullen, one of the bunch of vampires whom you hate. _

Of course, none of these were exactly good icebreakers. And I certainly wasn't looking forward to Jake's reaction when- _if_- the words came out. _Maybe he could leave without knowing…_

I suddenly glanced at my watch, and was struck with panic. It was still relatively early in the evening, and Edward wasn't due back for a good few hours longer, but knowing Edward like I did, I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up earlier than when he was due.

And I was fairly sure Jacob's feelings about Edward leaving me had not changed, and _boy_ did I know about Edward's feelings towards me hanging around a werewolf. _They could not meet._

I suddenly realized that Jacob was still waiting for me to say something.

I took a deep breath before ignoring his question and asking my own, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

He paused for a moment before responding, "Can't I visit you, Bells?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Sure, Jake, sure!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "It's been _five freaking years _with no_ contact, _but oh! Apparently it makes sense for you to show up, out of the blue, -_freakishly knowing where I live- _expecting everything to be goddamn _bliss,_ not to mention that I might be a bit confused, to put it lightly, that you _would _show up at all after the way you _left things-"_

"Hold up." Jake put his hot hands down on my shoulders, his eyes turning determined. He was shaking slightly, but I could tell that he was trying to keep calm. Suddenly I saw Edward's face in my mind, and I internally reminded myself not to push Jacob, because despite how much I used to trust him, he _was _still a werewolf. Even if he wasn't a young one, now, anyway.

"Bella, calm down," Jake ordered, and he loosened his grip on me, his eyes turning hard, "I _know _it's been a long time, and _God it's so good to see you, _but you have to understand, I've been worried about you. You didn't let me talk to you a few days ago when I tried to call you! What other choice did I have but to come and find you here in Seattle?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up a finger and continued, "_And, _Bella, I'm not just here to pay you a visit, I'm here for Charlie as well. He wanted to come with me, but he had a huge shift coming up for him, said something about it being a real turn in his career or... Anyway, so he couldn't make it. But he misses you Bells," the hard façade that he had built up broke down, his eyes softening completely, pleading, "We all miss you."

Fantastic. Now he was trying to guilt-trip me. I opened my mouth, but again, he interrupted me, "I know Bella! I know that I made huge mistakes back in Forks, that I pushed you too much, but please. _Please _try and get where I'm coming from. It's been years, and you're married, and have kids, and the times have changed-"

_Heck yeah they've changed. Just a hell of a lot more than you're aware of, _I wanted to yell at Jacob. Of course, I couldn't go into that now.

I tried to pull myself out of Jake's grasp, but his hold only tightened, "Jake… please let go." Even I could hear the whiny ring my voice took on.

Jacob didn't respond at all.

I only heard the sharp intake of his breath, a millisecond second before loud, furious growls erupted into the room, that I instantly recognized as Edward's.

I only had time to turn halfway towards the door before I felt his cold hands firmly grasp my arms; and suddenly I was standing on the complete opposite side of the room, Edward standing in front of me with his arms spread out in a protective stance.

All this happened in a couple of seconds, and I felt slightly disoriented by the sudden movement and turn of events that it took me a moment to register anything else.

I stepped forward; placing my hands on Edward's back and tried to peek around him. He was still growling, and I tried to calm him down "Edward. Edward, calm down! It's ok."

At first it appeared that Edward had not acknowledged my words at all, but a moment later he turned his head- keeping his position- and his furious expression faltered momentarily to one of anxiousness. "Are _you_ ok?"

I sighed, "_I'm fine, really. _It's ok, you can relax." He relaxed slightly when he saw that I really was fine, but his posture was still tense.

I felt my stomach drop as I remembered Jake, and I took that moment to look around Edward, "Jake, it's o… "I trailed off in alarm when I properly acknowledged Jacob for the first time since Edward had made his appearance. He was shaking furiously, his hands quivering at his head, his expression wild, yet etched with anger and confusion at the same time.

"Jake, are you ok?" I tried to step towards him, but Edward caught me at my waist and pulled me straight back behind him.

"Don't, Bella," He warned me, "He'll hurt you, and he's not stable."

Jacob's expression changed at Edward's words, and was now one of disgust and determination. Slowly, the shaking in his body began to die down, and I could see how hard it was to control his instinct, despite his obvious progress earlier.

"What the _hell _are _you _doing here?" He spat, glaring daggers at Edward. His eyes momentarily moved to meet mine in question, but moved straight back to Edward.

Edward's response was equally as icy, although he seemed to manage his composure slightly better, "I could ask you the same thing." I couldn't see his eyes, but his voice told me that they would have hardened and turned to dark shade of anger.

Jacob huffed, but no one said anything more, and a tens silence filled the room. I wondered worriedly what Edward was hearing in Jacob's mind at that moment.

Eventually, Jake turned his eyes to me. "Bells, you owe me one _heck _of an explanation. _Now."_

*********

An hour later, Jacob knew _everything. _

Edward had grudgingly agreed to let me explain everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks to Jacob, but he downright refused to leave me alone in the room, and I didn't argue with him about that- I knew it wasn't fair to ask too much of him. I could tell how uncomfortable he was, having me so close to Jake, with only the coffee couch in between the two sofas separating Jacob from us. Edward had stayed at my side, keeping his hold firmly on me the entire time I spoke. At the beginning, I had had some trouble getting hold of Jake's full attention; he had been too busy having a glaring contest with Edward.

When I had finally managed to get his attention, I told him as much as I thought was relevant, starting with Jack's abuse- which had taken a long time to get past, due to both Jacob's and Edward's fuming- all the way to meeting Edward and everything that had happened, minus the details in certain places. I had tried my very best to explain to Jacob how Edward had never meant to hurt me but he wasn't having any of it. He was fuming, and I could see in his eyes, with a jolt of irrational guilt, that he felt betrayed, too. Edward had remained quiet for the most of it, simply expressing his feelings by shooting death glares at Jake.

"Bella, have you forgotten _what he did to you?" _Jacob demanded, and I hadn't missed the pain that had shot across Edward's features. I felt annoyed towards Jake, especially since he was acting although Edward was not there at all.

"No, Jacob, I haven't. But Edward and I have already discussed this. I don't deny that what he did hurt me-" I squeezed Edward's hand gently,"- but I've forgiven him. He just wanted me to be happy in the end, Jake!"

"You could have been happy with me," He pointed out, earning a growl from Edward.

That was my breaking point, "_Really, Jake? _Have _you _forgotten how you ended our friendship, all those years ago? I admit, I was a nutcase, _but you screwed up too_! I'm sorry Jake, but Edward is a part of my life. You mentioned earlier that you wanted to be friends again, but if you can't accept this, then how can we? Trust me, Jake; I have enough on my plate to handle, as it is!"

"You're right. You do. Screwing someone else behind your husband's back is never good, Bells. What kind of mother are you?" I gasped at the implications as the pain rushed through me at Jake's words.

Of course, I knew that Edward would not let that comment slip, and suddenly he was up on his feet, towering over Jacob, his fists clenched, "Don't." His velvety voice was calm, which surprisingly made him seem more threatening and deadly, "_Don't. _Bella is a wonderful mother, and only tries her best. You may know the story, Black, but you can't imagine how hard these past couple of weeks have been for her. You are in _no _position to judge either, so if I were you, I would watch it."

Jacob stared at Edward with narrowed eyes for a moment, before he turned his eyes on me, "Sorry Bells. I still don't get this thing with you and Cullen, but I didn't mean to call you a bad mother. Sorry. Really." I was surprised that he would give in so easily in front of Edward, but I forgave him nonetheless. I knew this was hard for him, without having to control his anger as well.

Edward returned to his seat by my side, his jaw still taut.

I sighed, and turned back to Jake, "Well… Jake, that's it. There you go; you have your story, your explanation." The look that crossed his face then instantly made me suspicious, but I stayed quiet.

"Yea… I guess…" He hesitated.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" I prompted.

"You just gonna kick me out of your apartment?" He avoided my question.

"NO!" I didn't get a chance to reply, because Edward's sudden outburst interrupted me, making me jump.

"Edward?" I asked a moment later. He was holding on to me tightly, yet his glare was fixed on Jacob, who had a calm, determined look on his face, now.

"No, Black. You manipulative _mongrel!" _Edward seethed.

I was completely baffled. "What's going on?" I demanded above Edwards deep growls.

Jake sighed, "Listen Bella, don't be mad, and don't say no immediately, I just want you to hear me out…"

"Spit it out, Jake."

He raised an eyebrow at me for a long moment, before crossing his arms decisively and speaking.

"I didn't take Edward as a factor in this, but too bad."

Annoyingly, he paused again, and took a deep breath.

"Bella, you're coming back to Forks with me. Alone."

* * *

**So what did you think about Jake? Did I get his... Jacob-y personality right? x)**

**Btw, I reeeealllly wanted to call this chapter Fire and Ice, but I didn't think it would be original since SM wrote a chapter called that in Eclipse :P Speeeaking of, the Eclipse trailer is OUT!! yay! *happy dance* xD even though I thought it was a bit short, I loveeed it! :D yes, random, anyway. :)**

**I didn't really consider this a proper cliffy, so don't get mad xD **

**Okay, well, I'm going to go, and work on chapter 15! :D hehe. Also, I'm still working on the plot for my new story, so... :)**

**Please review!**

**x**


	15. When You're Gone

**Hey, so I'm super super sorry for making you guys wait :L But it's here now, so I hope u can forgive me! :P**

**Enjoy!x**

**Disclaimer: I own no Twilight characters , only SOME of the plot that I've made up, but the rest are all SM's genius ideas :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: When You're Gone**

"Are you sure you have everything, Bells?" Jake asked me, shooting another irritatingly smug look at Edward- and effectively earning a growl from him.

"Stop it," I snapped, before sighing, "Yeah, I do."

"Alright then," He grinned, "Let's go."

The car ride to the airport was dead quiet- even Jenny and Ben had sensed the tense atmosphere and remained quiet. I could feel a lump of frustration forming in my throat, and I swallowed, trying to push it away. I leaned my head against the cool window, and stared out at the blur of trees and sidewalk, as I tried to collect my thoughts.

At first, when Jake had come forward with his demand the night before, I had outright refused. Of course, I hadn't needed to word that- Edward had expressed well enough fury to cover the both of us.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Jake," I said, once I had managed to get Edward to tone his growls down enough for me to make myself heard, "You can't ask something like that of me. My life is here. It has been for give or take five years. You can't just expect me to-"_

"_Bella, you need to come back home-"_

"_She doesn't need to do anything for you, dog!" Edward snapped._

"_I was talking to her. Why don't you mind your own business?" Jake ground his teeth._

"_She is my business!" _

"_Oh, please-"_

"_Enough!" I cut in, and was completely surprised when the two cavemen in the room actually went silent, turning their heads to me, waiting for me to speak._

_I sighed, and paused for a moment before turning to Jake, "Jake, look. I don't know where you got the idea that you can show up here, out of the blue, and take me home- especially since I have a life here now. I have responsibilities to think about. My children- for one- and my job for another. I'm sorry, but I can't go back, not now. Things are really complicated at the moment. I have so much to deal with, and I don't know what made you think that you could whisk me back to Forks and everything will be…" I trailed off at the incredulous look on Jake's face. "What?" I snapped._

"_Bella, you have got to be kidding. No joke, we do need to talk, but I am fully aware that you're married. I'm not here to make a pass at you! Jeez, Bells, what do you take me for, the bloodsucking leech?" It was clear by his tone that he was referring to Edward, and I placed my hand on Edward's arms as growls threatened to erupt again._

"_Well then I don't see any reason as to why Edward can't come," I said simply, "Although, I don't know why you think I should come at all, now of all times."_

"_And this is the part where the dog guilt-trips you," Edward muttered before Jake managed to get a response out._

_He ignored Edward, and kept his dark eyes on mine as he spoke, "Bella, I'm still finding it impossible to believe that you're back with the vampires. Even with all the distance you put between us, I really thought that you had moved on. Not just me, Bells. Everyone thought so. That includes your dad. And he needs an explanation, too. Heck, he doesn't know anything that's going on for you, Bells! How many times has he met his grandchildren? Twice? In what, three years? And, he needs to see you. And he needs to know what's been happening with your freak of a husband, and your freak of an affair- Bells, no, I'm not trying to upset you," He hurried on as he noticed the one tear that had made its way across my cheek, "I'm just trying to explain that maybe your dad can't afford to fly out often, and maybe you need to pay him, and your hometown a visit."_

_It went quiet in the room as Jake settled back against the chair, seemingly satisfied with his long speech._

_Edward was the first one to break the silence. He turned on the sofa to face me, taking my hand in one of his, and wiping the tear on my face with the other, "Bella, love," He said, surprisingly calm, yet I still detected anxiousness and slight anger on his face, "Don't do this. We can find other ways, and-" I cut him off quickly, realization of what I needed to do slowly sinking into my bones._

"_Edward, I…" I turned to Jake, "Jacob, I need talk to Edward alone, in another room," I told him, and stood up, Edward standing with me._

"_Go ahead, but think about what I said," He warned, and then his expression turned sheepish, "Oh and, um, do you have anything to eat? I'm starved." If we had been in any other situation, I might have laughed- Some things just don't change._

"_There's food in the fridge. Help yourself," I told him, before taking Edward's hand and pulling him towards my bedroom door._

_Once we were inside, I closed the door behind me and leaned against the door, sighing. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, waiting for me to speak, but I didn't know how to start._

"_Bella." I felt a cool finger tilt my chin up until I was staring into Edward's amber eyes._

"_Bella, you don't need to do this, Jacob is just trying to guilt-trip you, he-" I finally find my voice, and held up my hand, cutting him off again._

_I sighed, "Edward, I hate to admit it, but Jake had a point. I need to go see my dad- I never had a proper I'm-moving-away goodbye with him, and, I haven't been good to him- I've been selfish."_

"_No you have not," Edward argued, "I don't want to stop you from seeing your father, but I can have him on the next flight out here, all expenses forgotten! He can come and see _you _over here, love! There's no need for you to fly away…" He trailed off when he noticed my expression, and his own turned pleading. My face clearly told him what I was doing- I had made up my mind._

"_I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered, "Please, try and understand. It's not just him, it's Forks, too. Like I said, before, I never had a proper goodbye. I don't know what Jake's thinking, but I'm not going permanently- I have my children and work to think about as well. I'm sorry if this upsets you Edward, but I have to go."_

**END FLASHBACK**

This was why I was sitting in the Volvo the following Saturday morning, with Edward, Jacob and my two children, headed for Sea-Tac Airport. Edward had continued to try to reason with me, but he had done it in vain, knowing that I had decided. He had ignored Jake for the rest of the evening; he obviously held him responsible for my going to Forks. The pain that was evident in his eyes reflected well as to how I felt. The prospect of being away from Edward tore at my heart, but I knew that this had to be done. I didn't know how long I was going for, but I knew that it would have to be four days at the most; I had only just started a new job here, and I couldn't take too much time off at the beginning. I just hoped that this was enough time to sort things out with Charlie.

At first I had thought of leaving Jenny and Ben here with the Cullens- they would no doubt be safe and ecstatic- but then I remembered that Charlie had only met them once, quite a while ago, and it would be good for my children to meet their grandpa Charlie again.

"We're here," Edward said softly, and I blinked, breaking out of my reverie. Sure enough, we were pulling into Sea Tac parking lot, heading to the front entrance where Edward would drop us off. I felt a small lump forming in my throat again, and pushed it away.

Everyone got out of the car, and Jacob walked off to get us a trolley. I sighed, and turned to see Edward crouching down and hugging my children goodbye. When he let them go, he stood up and turned to me, pain in his eyes.

I had to remind myself that it was only four days- less than a week. But, this had been such an unexpected change in plans, and I needed Edward like I needed air to breathe- I guessed that Edward felt the same way.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged him fiercely back, inhaling his sweet scent. I desperately wanted to kiss him goodbye, but I had my children as an audience, so I couldn't.

"I love you," He whispered softly in my ear- I knew Jenny and Ben wouldn't hear, "_Please_ take care of yourself."

"I love you too. Don't worry, I'll be back in no time," I murmured back, although I was highly doubtful that the next few days would fly.

I knew Jacob was back when I heard the squeak of my small suitcase being lifted up, and with one more gentle squeeze, Edward let me go.

In the small moment where my children had their back turned to us, reaching into the car for their carryon bags, I got up on my tips toes and pressed a quick, chaste peck on Edward's lips.

"Bye," I whispered hoarsely, "See you soon." I had to go then, and Edward smiled sadly at me before I turned my back on him and headed inside the airport with my children and Jacob.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella walk away from me with that filthy dog was one of the hardest things that I'd ever had to do, after leaving Bella myself- and attempting at survival without her. Now I had to survive without her again, and however short it may seem, I knew- from experience- that the time would go torturingly slow, at my expense. My instincts told me to run after her, to snatch her up in my arms and stop her from leaving. But, I knew that she wanted to see her father- the dog's words had struck her deep- and, to a certain extent, I suppose I understood that. I only objected to the bit where Bella went without me, _with _a dangerous creature. What if they had an argument and the dog could not control his anger? The thought had me frozen to my spot for a second, before I got back into my Volvo, and drove towards my parent's house.

Of course, there was another reason why I had let Bella go so easily. Or, as easily as _I _could let her go. There was something that I needed to do in the hope of helping my sweet darling, and I knew that she would object if she knew what I was up to. So, despite my agony of being without her for ninety six long hours to come, I would have a half distraction, however much it was involved with her. I planned on carrying out an investigation with Emmett- oh so eager to help, of course- on someone who I despised _even more than the werewolf._

Emmett was standing in the garage when I pulled in.

_Hey man, listen, I'm sorry. Rose wants me to come to this meeting with her, and I've gotta go, so can we do this thing a little later?_

I sighed but nodded, "Ok. We'll go in a few hours."

Emmett nodded. _Oh, and Alice wants to talk to you. _

I thanked Emmett and flitted inside, quickly finding Alice.

_Edward, I think it's Jacob, _she got straight to the point, _I've been contemplating it since that dog's arrival, and I'm pretty sure that this explains Bella's future. I can't see the werewolves, at all. Carlisle agrees that it would make sense, when their fate is mixed with Bella's- or anyone's- then I can't see her either. I just thought you should know._

I nodded thoughtfully, before feeling my heart sink, "I suppose that means you can't see Bella _now_, then?"I asked tightly, already knowing the answer. _Damn._ This would not help my anxiousness at being away from her.

_No… sorry. _

I sighed and thanked her and then decided to go see the rest of my family, I had spent the past few days at Bella's- I had _refused _to let her stay anywhere alone with that dog until now- and I hadn't seen them. The next few hours that Emmett was out went slowly and sluggishly, but somehow I managed to pull through it.

Finally, Emmett returned home, and he moved straight from Rose's convertible into my Volvo.

"Do you know where the house is?" He asked as I pulled onto the highway.

I nodded, "Yes, I went there once with Bella."

"Okay," Emmett said thoughtfully, "And what exactly are we looking for?"

I sighed, "The man is hiding something. I only met him once- when Bella was in the hospital- and I never got a close look into his mind- it was a rather defining day for me. He seemed to be pretty reserved, even in his mind, but I know that he hasn't been honest with Bella in quite a while- But Bella already knows that. I just, I want to make sure that man gets what he deserves, and…" I struggled for words as anger began to consume me, and I felt Emmett's arm on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, man, I get what you're trying to say," His voiced was laced with anger and understanding- he was almost as furious as I was when he found out about what Jack had done to his baby sister. It had taken quite some persuading to stop him from going off at the moment, and tracking down Jack.

We pulled into the small driveway of the house, and got out.

I guessed that the front door would be locked, but I tried it anyway, unsurprised when it didn't open.

"We probably shouldn't break it open," Emmett said thoughtfully, and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's take the window."

Thankfully, the road was empty, so no one saw us forcing the window next to the front door open and sliding inside.

We were both quiet for a moment as we turned around on the spot, looking around the room.

"It doesn't smell like the man stays here very much," Emmett commented.

"He doesn't," I replied, "Bella told me that he wasn't home very much." I sighed, and hesitated, "To be honest, Emmett, I _don't _know what I'm looking for."

The smart, serious part of Emmett kicked in then, and I was grateful for his help, "Alright, well, just think- what else did Bella tell you about him?"

I contemplated that in silence for a moment before answering him, "She said that he was very secretive about his work and that he never talked about it…"

"That right there," Emmett pointed out, "kind of sounds like something he could have been hiding from her. So assuming that this is linked to the work he does, what do we do now?"

"Well I'd say that we should find out more about his work, but he is at work now and…" I paused for a moment, rethinking what I was about to say, before realizing that since Bella did not stay here anymore, there was no one to hide anything from. I focused back on Emmett, "Let's just look around the house. We might find something." Emmett nodded, and headed upstairs to have a look while I had a look downstairs.

Part of me wondered if I was searching for something that wasn't there, but my instinct told me something else, and I followed that instead.

I looked around the living room, but there only seemed to be bottles of Jack Daniels on the coffee table, along with two glasses. _He'd had company. _

I went into the kitchen, where a small, round table lay in the middle, covered completely in a messy disarray of papers and sheets. _This _was the sort of thing I was hoping to find. I started to file through some of the sheets- they were definitely business arrangements and agreements, but nothing out of the norm. I continued to look through the papers, coming up unsuccessfully until I found a stack of papers, deep in the mess, stapled together.

I lifted it up, and ran my eyes over the pages.

I was fervently glad just then that I had listened to my instincts, because these papers _told me everything that I needed to know. _

"Emmett," I called out softly, knowing that he would hear me.

An instant later, he was standing in front of me, and I handed him the stack of papers. I watched his expression as comprehension dawned on him, but, like me, he wasn't particularly surprised.

"I hope the man goes to hell," He muttered as he handed the papers back to me, and I sighed. My thoughts weren't so different from his.

"Listen Edward, I was looking around in the bedroom upstairs, and I came across something that I, uh..." I had already seen everything in his head, but he carried on, "I don't think it belongs to Bella, Edward." In his head, I saw a scanty looking piece of black lace, lying on the bed. _Was that supposed to pass for underwear? _Well the implications there were clear enough.

"No, it's not," I told Emmett, "Bella took all her clothes to the apartment."

I sighed, but before either of us could say anything more, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I swiped it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

It was Alice- and she sounded panicked. "Edward, listen. Stop whatever you're doing; you need to get on to the next flight out to Forks- I've already booked it…"

Alarm crossed Emmett's face as he watched me freeze.

"Alice, what's going on?" I demanded, motioning for Emmett to follow me back out of the house- we were clearly done here.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't see it in advance because of Jacob, but now it seems that he's gone home, and… and…"

"Spit it out, Alice," I growled, out of tension. What had happened to Bella that had caused _Alice _to panic like this?

There was a deep, tense pause over the phone, before Alice finally spoke again.

"Edward, Jack's not at work. He's in Forks- he's going to pay Bella a visit and-" No. _No. _

I hung up Alice, not bothering to find out the rest of it. It didn't matter- I would be on the next flight out to Forks. I quickly filled in Emmett on the situation, and he insisted on coming with me.

As I speeded towards the airport in record time, I called dialed the number to the one person that I had never thought I would be calling. Despite my disgust for him, I knew that he cared about Bella, and I knew that he was a lot closer to her in distance than I was.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, it's Edward- I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: Hey. Well, I'm actually writing this A/N for the second time, because just before I was about to save it the first time, the power cut -.- :L Yeah, so I hope I don't leave anything out =P Here we go ;) :**

**Well, I'm pretty nervous about posting this chapter. I was pretty surprised that the majority of you hated Jacob, because I thought it was more 50 50. Obviously there are tons of Jacob lovers on here, just not in the reviewers' section xD Yeh, so... ;) A lot of you were completely against Bella going with Jake, so I don't imagine you'll be too pleased :P **

**Aaaannnd, the drama that you've all been wondering about regarding Jack is finally here! xD What did you think of Edward and Emmett's investigation of Jack's house? 0.o You'll find out soon enough how Jack knew that Bella was in Forks, and what he has been hiding .. ;)**

**... Runaway Bella has reached 200 reviews!!! Yayy :D :D I'm uber excited. Congratulations to _wackynicolecsu_ who got the 200th review, and to _Delanie_ who came close with 199th. And thanks to ALL of you reviewers for being amazing, and sticking with the story! :)**

**Okay guys, there are now two links up on my profile for visuals of Jenny and Ben ;D Let me know what you think of them :)**

**Lastly, I'd like to send a shout out to _Loubehhlou,_ she has been an awesome reviewer, and if you haven't done so yet, go and check out her story, 'Why Us?' xD**

**Hmm... I think that's it. Hopefully. ;) **

**Have a great weekend :D, and I will hopefully be posting sooner these days! I only have two more weeks of school before Spring break, so work seems to be calming down, now :)**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Please- what else? :P- review! :)**

**x Littlemissmousie**


	16. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 16: Surprise, Surprise...**

**BPOV**

"All asleep?" Charlie asked as I came down the stairs.

"Yeah. They went to bed late last night," I told him, praying that he wouldn't look further into it- I still hadn't told him about Edward, but we had only been in the house for a couple of hours.

We stood there in the hallway awkwardly, neither of us knowing what to say. Of course, I had been really glad to see him and him me- and his grandkids- but in situations like these, the conversation didn't exactly flow.

Eventually Charlie spoke, rocking back and forth on his heels, "Listen Bells, I'm sorry I can't stay longer now. I have to get back to work, but I'll try and get off early, ok?"

I nodded a bit too eagerly, and Jake rolled his position against the wall. "Sure, no problem, dad. I'll cook dinner, and then we can catch up later."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, "Sure Bells, thanks. You and Jake catch up while I'm gone, 'kay?"

I told him - rather stiffly- that we would and then he was gone. I sighed and sauntered into the TV room, flopping down on the couch. Shortly after, Jake sat down next to me, and I groaned internally. _This was not going to be fun._

He was quiet for a moment, before he finally spoke, his voice soft, "Are you mad at me, Bells?"

I sighed, "I'm mad… that you kind of blackmailed me into coming here. But I guess I do need to talk to Charlie, so, I don't know." I saw Jake's face lift, and I hurried on, "But I _am _mad at the way you handled things- especially the way you've been pushing Edward's buttons all week." I felt my irritation with Jacob flare as I watched a smirk cross his face, but he quickly wiped it off when he saw my expression.

He was suddenly exasperated, "Look, Bells, just… imagine, for one minute, how I might feel, okay? I mean, Bells, you spent _ages _healing after the leech left you," I flinched at his blunt words, "And, everyone thought you had finally gotten over him. I mean, after our fight. But, you don't contact me for five years, the whole time I'm hoping that you're having some sort of happy life with your husband," His voiced edged towards anger at the mention of Jack, "And then, when I finally manage to visit you, I discover that you're back with the vampires. I mean, _how does that happen?" _

"I never asked you to be kind," I replied icily, "Only to be civilized. There was no need to be sending all sorts of ridiculous suggestions over to him."

Jake rolled his eyes and sat back in the couch, leaving it at that. We were both quiet for a moment.

"Do you mind if I have lunch here?" He asked a moment later, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, just leave something for Charlie and me tonight, yeah?" Jake chuckled and nodded, before standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

Jacob stayed at the house for about another hour, and we chatted lightly and indifferently about the things he had gotten up to here, thankfully without going down the Edward-Jack debate again. _I was going to have enough of that tonight with Charlie._ Eventually he announced that he had to leave, something about wolf duties that called, and said that he would be back the next day. The tone that he had used then was more of a warning than a simple announcement.

Jenny and Ben continued to sleep peacefully in my old bedroom- Charlie had set up an extra fold-out bed- and I occupied myself by putting together some ingredients that I would need to make dinner that night.

I had been busy chopping a carrot when I heard three hard, loud knocks at the door. I wondered who it could be, and then concluded that Jake was back for more food. _Hungry boy. _

"Back already, Jake?" I said dryly as I opened the front door.

And then I froze, barely registering the audible gasp that left my mouth.

Because the man that was standing outside the door, gazing impassively and coolly at me, was most _certainly not _Jacob.

It was Jack.

"Hello, Bella," He said, his expression impassive and voice casual.

_What. The. Hell._

_What was he doing here?!_

_How did he… Wha… How?!_

Shit.

_Shit._

I tried to regain some of my composure, and I searched for my voice- it took me a few moments before I spoke.

"Jack," I said coldly but barely past a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

His reply was instant, "I came to talk to you." I glanced behind him, desperate for some form of help. The street was completely empty and quiet. My heart rate began to pick up. Jacob was in La Push with his wolf duties. Charlie was at work. Edward was in freaking Seattle. _My children were in the nearest room upstairs._

Jack motioned behind me, raising an eyebrow at my stance, "Aren't you going to let me in? It's rather cool out here."

"Why don't you just say what you have to say and then _go?" _I replied icily. I couldn't let him inside. I briefly considered slamming the door shut in his face, but then I remembered that this man had a one-of-a-kind temper, and I wouldn't have put it past him to break through the door. And then I would have to deal with an angry Jack- _not something that I had enjoyed doing in the past._

I could tell that he was weighing my tone- but I also knew that he could sense my fear. Jack took a step forward, and instinctively, I took a step back.

"I just want to talk, Bella," He said in an 'innocent' tone that strangely reminded me of my encounter with James, years ago at the ballet studio in Phoenix. His expression hardened slightly, "Let. Me. _In."_

And in that moment, I knew that, despite my fear of having him inside my old house, near Jenny and Ben, I knew that letting him would be the only move that might keep his temper down- his temper which flared so easily.

Reluctantly, I stepped aside, watching in disgust as a smug smile spread across Jack's face, and he stepped into the house. I turned to him- without shutting the door- and crossed my arms.

Jack was looking around the room, "Sweet little house," He mused, "_Small, _but sweet." And then he turned towards me "Are Jenny and Ben here?"

I prayed that he didn't notice the way every single muscle of mine bunched and tensed up at his query. _Hell no. _

"No, they're still in Seattle," I replied, and was surprised to see that he had seemingly bought the lie.

Jack nodded, stroking at the small prickles of grey beard on his chin.

"So," I began, just wanting him to get to the point, and then leave, although I had a feeling that no such luck would happen, "What did you want to talk about?" I felt a chill run down my spine as another question popped into my head, "And how did you know_ I was in Forks?"_

Jack ignored my second question, "I wanted to talk about _us…" _He said, and I felt ice trickle down my spine at the implications in his voice. Us. _Us. What Us?! _

"Excuse me?" I snapped before I had properly collected my thoughts, "There is no 'us', Jack! You abused me! I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He sighed, and I felt my irritation grow at his attitude. He didn't look surprised at my reaction, and he had an exasperated look on his face as if he were trying to explain something to a child.

"Bella," he began coolly, "You pushed my buttons. Now, I may have over reacted slightly, but now it's time you came back home."

I could barely believe what I was hearing- he spoke as if he were telling me to eat more goddamn _fruit._

I was trembling slightly, but I wasn't going to give in. A small part of me wondered how I was going to get myself out of this mess. All I could pray was that Alice would see…

I folded my arms across my chest. "No," I said, my voice ringing with finality, if not in a slightly higher, more hysterical tone than usual.

I expected Jack to be angry, but instead, he smiled slightly, a bitter, mocking smile.

"I thought so," He said, "Which is why I brought this. Perhaps you'll have to rethink a few things." He spat at the end as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out something small, square, and black. He handed it to me, and I stared at it for a moment before taking it.

At a closer look, I realized that this was some sort of memory card. _What? _

I looked back up at Jack, who was staring at me with a half smug, half hard look. "What is this?" I demanded.

"Oh, I'll show you," He said, his voice slightly amused, "Do you mind if I use your television?" He didn't wait for an answer, and stalked into the TV room. I followed him, bemused. What the hell was he _going on about?_

I leaned against the door- ready to run for it- and watched as we pushed the television and its table away from the wall, and fiddled at the back of it for a few seconds. I heard a quiet click, and then Jack stood back up, and turned back towards me. It seemed as though he was getting angrier by the minute, although what was flaring him up, I had no idea.

He picked up the remote off the coffee table, and switched on the TV. He switched the mode to DVD mode, and then turned to me, "This should _interest you," _He said through clenched teeth.

I sighed, "Jack, what are you…" I trailed off when my eyes crossed what was playing on the TV's screen, and I froze.

Because I recognized the two people who were moving across the screen.

They were Edward and I.

For a moment, all my mind could do was reel in _how _Edward and I were on this memory card in the first place. As the initial shock wore of slightly, I began to watch more carefully at what was happening on the screen.

After a few moments, I realized where this tape had been taken- in my apartment building. Outside my apartment.

I watched in horror as I began to get a nasty feeling about which night I was watching. _Crap. Just… Crap. _I watched as the Edward and I on the video spoke quietly- well, the volume seemed to be down- and then my throat tightened up more as the video Edward leaned in and kissed the video me. That night. _That night after dinner._

Along with the shock, horror and anger, I could feel the humiliation rising to my cheeks, as the kiss between the video Edward and the video me intensified…. Remarkably.

And _boy _could I feel the furious vibes rolling off of Jack, now.

_No. No chance of getting out of this mess._

I dared a glance at him, and found that he was no longer looking at the screen, rather looking at _me_.

"So," He said, and began to walk towards me like earlier, and again, I backtracked out of the room, my hands trembling, "All that shit you spouted that night about _me _cheating on _you, _and in the end it was the other way around," He narrowed his eyes at me. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by another sound.

The sound of _Jenny _squealing obliviously, "Ben! You're so silly!" I watched as Jack froze. His eyes widened. His jaw clenched. His eyes, filled with hate and anger, returned to me.

He strode forward, and in one movement, had me lifted up against the wall, his hand cupping my chin being the only thing that was holding me up.

"You lied," He hissed, "_I don't like being lied to. _Especially not by the same person who bloody cheated on me!" And then his expression turned bitter, although I could barely concentrate on his words- he was beginning to strangle me. I gasped- and came up almost empty- for air, and widened my eyes desperately. "Who do you think the courts will hand custody over to now? I told you that you would want to rethink your choices, Bella. I'm going to make this simple for-"

But Jack never managed to finish his sentence- _thank god. _He let go abruptly, and I crashed down onto the floor, coughing and gasping, unbelievably relieved to have air in my lungs again. At the same time- although I barely acknowledged it- there was the sound of a crash, and then furious, thunderous growls erupting throughout the room.

And without looking up, I knew that these growls were not of a vampire's. I looked up, still breathing heavily, and didn't even see Jack. All I saw was the mass bundle of maroon fur, belonging to the werewolf that was Jacob. And all I could feel was relief, because I knew that despite the polar difference between Edward and Jacob, they both shared the same amount of one feeling: Hatred towards Jack.

I scrambled to my feet, adrenaline pumping through my body now. In the back of my mind, I briefly thought about the fact that Jack had no idea about the world of werewolves- and vampires, and all I could do was pray that Charlie or any other human did not show up. And then I glanced to my side, and gasped audibly.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Jenny and Ben, my two young, innocent children, were standing on the stairwell, staring openmouthed at the scene that played before then, probably frightened out of their minds, watching a massive werewolf attack their father.

I knew that I had to stop Jake.

"Jacob!" I screamed, "Jake, STOP!"

* * *

**Heya :)**

**So... I really don't like this chapter. Like, seriously. I think I completely mucked up with the writing :/ I know it seems like Jake took quite a while to get to Bella's house, but when Alice saw it, Jack was basically on her doorstep, so.. ;)**

**What did you think of the action, and the tape xD that was sort of unplanned actually :P And, also, this included for the next chapter, I'm sorry if the timeline seems off, like the length of flights and stuff, but I honestly don't know how long a flight Seattle-Forks is, the internet didn't come up with much xD so, sorry. feel free to correct me, though :)**

**Just a quick note on my new story, Under The Surface: Feel free to go check it out, but- and I'm sorry to those who were reading it- I'm not sure I'll continue it at the moment (There is a full message about this on my profile). So, let me know what you think, please. :/**

**Aanddd, as far as the length of this story goes, I don't plan on making it a long story, sorry! There's still a good few chapters left, plus and Epilogue. I would say roundabout 20-21 chapters, but as you know, I don't like giving numbers, so... :P**

**Thanks for reading; please review and let me know what you thought! **

***Anticipation of the reaction, here :S***

**Littlemissmousie x**


	17. Struggle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of SM's characters, I only wish too ;D**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Struggle**

_Jenny and Ben, my two young, innocent children, were standing on the stairwell, staring openmouthed at the scene that played before then, probably frightened out of their minds, watching a massive werewolf attack their father._

_I knew that I had to stop Jake._

"_Jacob!" I screamed, "Jake, STOP!"_

**EPOV**

_Dude. Calm. Down._

I sighed as Emmett directed his thoughts towards me again. I felt his big hand come down gently on my shoulder. Even _he _noticed my tension.

"Easier said than done," I muttered under my breath as I stared out of the window, urging the plane to move faster than what seemed to be snail's pace- I had half a mind to go pay the pilot a visit, and give him a lesson on flying. Knowing that my angel was in danger, I had never felt so helpless. I could only pray that that _dog _got to the house in time to stop Jack from… doing what Alice had seen…

Recalling Alice's words over the phone did nothing to calm my fraying nerves, I barely managed to leave the armrest I was gripping in one peace.

Emmett sighed, "Look, Edward. This wolf guy-he cares about Bella, right?"

I grimaced. "What's your point?" I said, irritated. The last thing I wanted to be reminded of was of Jacob's rather… _creative_ imagination regarding Bella.

"I take that as a yes," he continued, "Look, I don't like the dog any more than you do, Edward, but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like Jack. I'd say that he would feel as hateful towards him as we do."

I sighed, "I know, Emmett. But the difference is that when I get angry, there isn't a risk that I might morph into a wolf- and hurt people surrounding me. If Bella is close to him when that happens…" I closed my eyes, shuddering. I didn't want to finish that thought, but I knew that Emmett understood.

He nodded, and then left it at that.

The rest of the flight's journey continued to go by at an insanely, torturingly slow pace, but finally the pilot announced the plane's descent to Forks Airport. I sighed as the wheels came into contact with the ground- it had been so long since I had been here.

Emmett and I were the first ones to make it off the plane, and walked straight past baggage claim- we hadn't bothered bringing any, of course.

I didn't have a clue whether Bella had spoken to Charlie already, and I wondered if he was at the house as well. I was desperate to know more, to have my angel in my arms, and for this Jack to get the revenge he so deserved for ever hurting her.

In the back of my mind, I knew that if Charlie was there and Bella had not spoken to him yet, there would be a whole lot more of unnecessary conflict. Of course, I no doubt deserved any hostile feelings Bella's father would probably have towards me, but I wanted to skip through that so that I could deal with Jack and then take my darling home.

Of course, it would not be as simple as that.

I was very much tempted to run the way to Bella's old home, but the woods were very busy today with hunters, and there was a large portion of trees being cut down- it was too risky. _Of all the days that they could have picked… _ Reluctantly, we caught a cab and were on our way to the house.

As I stared out at the passing highway, I let myself contemplate what Emmett and I had found earlier at Jack's house, just before Alice's urgent phone call. I didn't need to know much about law and regulations to know that those papers could most likely get Jack behind the bars for years, if not a lifetime- and this was on top of the way he had violently abused Bella… I clenched my fists, and tried to redirect my thoughts as Emmett eyed my death grip on the door handle.

Despite my efforts, I felt my dead heart twist slightly at the thought of not only Bella, but Jenny and Ben, stuck under the same roof as Jack. _I had to know what was going on._

The car being dead silent, I tried to range out my hearing as far out as I could- we were still too far from the house. Damn. I decided that there was no point trying to do anything in the confines of this car- although I was wishing for the speed of my beautiful Volvo- and I rested my head against the window frame as I waited impatiently to arrive at Bella's house.

The second that the cab turned onto Bella's road, I told the driver to stop the car, and Emmett and I were out, running at a speed towards the house that was slightly too fast for human eyes. Too bad. Surprisingly, the house was quiet- although that could have been a bad sign. I couldn't hear Bella at all, but I could smell her from upstairs- she was with her children. I then came across Jacob's thoughts, and I let out a big gust of air in relief as I saw through his eyes that he was holding an unconscious Jack in his tight grip. It was all I managed to register just them as I fled straight through the open front door.

Jacob was standing in the hallway with Jack. "Jacob." I greeted him, and then left Emmett down there with him, and ran up the stairs. I needed to find out everything that had happened- but I needed to see my sweetheart first.

I followed her scent and then flung her bedroom door out of my way. She was sitting on the edge of the bed murmuring soothing words to the children. And then she turned her head and saw me, her eyes widened in relief and her expression told me that she was close to breaking down.

"Oh Bella!" I strode forward and took her into my arms, taking Jenny and Ben into the embrace as well. They were all safe now.

"Edward…" She sighed turned her head so that it was hidden in the crook of my neck, and I felt a single tear slide down my neck.

I held her tightly for a moment, and then pulled away slightly so that I could check her for any injuries or damage.

And when my eyes ran over the faint, red horizontal line that ran across her neck, I gasped, and then gritted my teeth so hard that I could have pulverized rock. _Oh yes. That man was going to pay._

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to focus on her and not the violent thoughts I was having towards Jack- the father of the children who were sitting right there. I had to remember that, no matter how much I despised him.

"I'm fine now," She whispered, "I'm just glad you're here." She turned her head, shooting a quick glance at Jenny and Ben before looking at me, "I suppose you've heard everything?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't. I was a bit… preoccupied with making sure that you were alright."

Bella nodded, and I noticed how tired she looked. _She couldn't have slept well last night, and with this added stress…_

"Jenny, Ben," Bella turned towards her children, "Are you guys alright staying up here for a little while? Edward and I need to go down and… sort a few things out." Both children were silent for a moment before Jenny spoke.

"What… what's gonna happen with him?" She whispered, and it startled me when I realized that she hadn't been able to bring herself to calm 'him', '_Dad'. _

Bella seemed to understand as well, and she hesitated, "I'm not sure, honey."

"Do we have to talk to him?" Ben spoke up, and his voice was fearful.

Bella's response was instant. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to," She said in a determined tone. She kissed both of them on their foreheads, and after another quick assurance, she followed me out the door and down the staircase.

Jacob was still holding Jack in a death grip.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked, turning to Bella first- I didn't know how long Jack and Jacob had both been here.

"He showed up a little while after Jake left," Bella said softly, "I had to let him in- he wouldn't tell me what was going on. And then he started going on about how I needed to go home," I felt my blood begin to boil again, "And of course, I said no, but…" Her voice wobbled slightly and she paused.

"Edward… He could get custody of the children…" She whispered, "There's a tape…" She looked up at me, anxiety marring her features, "The security camera at the apartment building… That night after dinner…" I understood immediately, and was definitely shocked. But I knew that getting rid of said tape would not be a difficult task, and Jack most definitely could not have custody of the children if he was sitting behind bars…

Emmett and Jacob both remained quite in the background, but I knew that Emmett's thoughts masked my own.

I knelt down so that I could look Bella in the eye, "Love, you don't have to worry about that, trust me. Emmett and I found a few things…" Her expression turned questioning, and I remembered that she didn't know he had been to her old house back in Seattle. Perhaps now was not the time.., "We'll talk about that later. What else happened?"

"Well… I kind of lied to him and told him that the kids weren't here… and then he heard them upstairs and that's when he got… angry," I knew that Bella was trying to play it down as she gauged my reaction. I tensed up, but motioned for her to go on.

"And… well… Jake knows the rest."

I turned to the dog and listened to his mind as he ran through everything else that had happened. _Morphing into a wolf as he had attacked Jack… _I gasped at that, brought Bella tightly into my arms. _Jack had been knocked unconscious almost immediately- no surprise there… Bella screaming for him to stop… _I stopped short at that, wondering why she would be so panicked… and then I saw it in Jacob's mind- Jenny and Ben standing on the stairs. They had seen a wolf attack their father…

"How did the react?" I asked, although I was already seeing it. They had been completely dumbstruck- although, they had not seen Jacob transform, they had only seen his wolf form. Once Jacob had caught sight of them- something that had taken a while, he had been rather consumed in growling at Jack- he had immediately left the room to morph back into human form. I presumed that Bella had taken them upstairs then, and I made a mental note to listen later to how they were coping. Poor children… I sighed.

"I take it then… that you have not spoken to Charlie?"

Bella shook her head, "No, he had to get back to work," She hesitated, "Edward, I don't think you want to be around when I speak to Charlie, but we _do _need to sort out…" She turned her head and motioned to Jack- instinctively, my jaw tensed.

For the first time, Jacob spoke, "Look Bells, I hate to interrupt, but I have to point something out. Attacking him the way I did was an instinct, but what do you think the police will say if we hand him in, unconscious, or bruised and all, uh… well, broken up. It's kind of ironic if we say that he's been abusing you…" He trailed off, and Bella sighed. I decided that this was my moment to step in.

"Bella, listen," I said softly, "Earlier today, after you had left to come here, Emmett and I… went on a little investigation." I watched as her eyes turned questioning, her expression slightly wary. "Please don't be upset, love. We went to your old house, the one where Jack is still staying in, and we had a little look around." Bella closed her eyes for a second before speaking.

"So what was this, uh, thing you found?"

I tilted her chin up so that I could look into her eyes, "There was a stack of papers stapled together… I know that I was snooping around but…" Bella motioned for me to stop stalling, "These papers… Jack's been trafficking drugs all over the world, love. He's been working with a group of men secretly in his office building. I- I'm sorry love." Bella was quiet. Her eyes widened slightly, and her skin paled slightly, but she didn't say anything. After a little while, she let out a big gust of air that I hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Well I- I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, I just. I didn't even consider that. I guess now I understand what he meant when he told me that he'd be getting a 'big promotion' soon." Her voice was slightly hysterical, and I sensed a breakdown coming- this had been too long a day for her. All I wanted to do was to get rid of Jack, to clear Bella's and Jenny's and Ben's worries, for all of them to simply be happy.

"Bella you've had a long day. Why don't you go have a little sleep while we-" She cut me off.

"No, Edward, I need to deal with this," She said in a tone that told me there was no point in arguing with her.

*****

In the next hour, Emmett had gotten hold of the tape- although we would have to make sure there weren't any spares. After fast forwarding through everything, it was clear that Jack had used the tape to find out where Bella would be heading.

We had decided that the best thing to do was to contact the police in Seattle, as they had a record of Jack. It turned out that one of their men was in Forks at the moment, and later in the day he would come and collect Jack, and bring him back to Seattle where he would most likely be held, until I got back there with the papers. It did not appear that Jack had any internal damage, perhaps only a few bruises which I knew I could clear up if any questions came up.

I had contacted Alice and my family to let them know of the situation. Alice was feeling frustrated because she still couldn't see us, but I assured her that things were being taken care of.

I was thankful that Bella was upstairs with Jenny and Ben when Jack finally came around- although I fought to keep my emotions in check. He was already most likely looking at years in prison, despite my natural urge to give him a more…_ fair _punishment. Jack struggled quite a bit, but with two vampires and one werewolf in the room… well, he didn't get very far. My blood only boiled more as he began to remember things, and his thoughts about Bella became more and more vile.

"I think I have the right to speak to my own wife!" He'd said through gritted teeth. _What the hell is Bella's doctor doing in this, anyway?_

"No," I told him simply, "You can forget about it."

When Bella had come downstairs again, I had taken her out of the room. I didn't want her within a _mile_ of that monster. Emmett, of course, was having a ball tormenting him- well, he could have his fun.

"What time does Charlie get off work?" I asked her in an attempt to distract her.

"I'm not sure… he said her would try and get off early today," She told me, "Maybe I should call him, but I don't know where to start, what I'll say to him first…" In all honesty, I wasn't sure how this would go down either. Of course, Bella needed to talk to Charlie alone, but I would _not _leave her near Jack… and yet Charlie would need explaining about several things which were very much linked and separated at the same time.

Eventually Bella called Charlie, from her side of the phone call; I established that he was on his way home now, and that Bella would speak to him outside as soon as he got home. I had no idea what Jacob and Emmett were talking about with Jack, but they had moved into the living room- despite Jack's wild struggles and profanities- out of Charlie's immediate sight.

Hearing Charlie's car drive up the road, Bella turned to me and gave me a quick hug, before turning to leave the house.

"I better go talk to him."

* * *

**Heyaa people :D**

**Soo.. What did you think ? :S So, a couple of things are revealed in this chapter... such as what Jack's been up to... ;) **

**Okay, so, there's this New Story that I'm working on, it should be up soon, but I would lovee it if you guys could have a look at the (rough version) summary and tell me what you think.. :P Here it is:**

AU/AH: Bella Swan is engaged and happy- well, sort of. At least, she's moving on from the harsh rejection of her childhood crush. That is, until a bronze-haired photographer with a familiar face shows up, hired to shadow Bella 24/7...

**I don't have a title yet :P It's really different from RB, naturally, but if I could have some thoughts on this.. maybe.. please? :L I need to know if I should post it :)**

**Thanks for reading, and once again thanks for your amazing reviews! Very supportive, and entertaining, too ;D**

**Please review (:**

**Littlemissmousie xx**


	18. Ups and Downs

**Hey... Yes, i am alive. Sorry for the ice age it took for me to get this up :L **

**Disclaimer: Edward belongs to me in my dreams ;) buuut back to reality, with the other Twilight characters? eh, not so much. But i think you know that already :P**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Ups and Downs**

_Hearing Charlie's car drive up the road, Bella turned to me and gave me a quick hug, before turning to leave the house._

"_I better go talk to him."_

**BPOV**

I had absolutely no idea how I was going to do this. I knew that Charlie would not be happy in the least at the news of Edward being back in my life, but I could only hope that he could set that aside when he found out that Edward had helped to keep me- and his grandchildren- safe from _Jack's _violence. I wasn't quite sure who to bring up first- Jack, or Edward? Either way, I knew that this wouldn't be easy.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said as he got out of the cruiser, and took his stuff out of the backseat.

"Hey Dad," My voice was slightly high pitched, and I cleared my throat nervously. I could tell from his quick glance at me that Charlie was already suspicious; I doubted that my expression screamed 'calm', and I have never been good at placating emotions.

"Everything ok?" He asked casually, although I saw through it- he _was_ my father, after all.

"Yeah, yeah, um…" Shit. How did I bring this up? "Uh dad, listen. We need to talk…"

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, "Ok. Well, let's go inside, have a cup of tea…" Tea. Charlie's answer to everything.

I hesitated, and then nodded- as far as I knew everyone else was in the living room, surely if we stayed in the kitchen, it would be fine. I followed Charlie up the steps to the front door, all the while praying that Jack kept quiet- at least until I had gotten everything out. There would be way too much confusion if we were to walk into the living room and saw _Edward_, Emmett and _Jack_- being held in a death grip by Jacob.

Charlie opened the door, and then murmured, "I'll just go hang up my stuff…" And headed to the coat closet which lay across from the living room.

"No!" I cried out, a little too abruptly. Charlie turned and gave me a questioning look- _yeah, way to tone down the nervous attitude, Bella._ "I mean," I continued, and went forward to take his gun and case out of his hands, "Let me do that for you. You go put on some tea and I'll be there in a moment." I gave him a reassuring smile- well; at least I _hoped _it was reassuring.

Charlie looked like he was about to question my sanity- aloud- but then shrugged and thanked me before heading into the kitchen.

I sighed and then turned around the corner to hang up his stuff. I then shot a quick glance in the living room to see the situation. Jake was leaned against the back wall with Jack _still _in his death grip, and Edward and Emmett hovered around him. I wondered why Jack had stopped with his protests and profanities- especially since he looked like he really wanted to say something- but one look at Emmett's satisfied expression told me that Jack had most probably been given a rather… _detailed _threat. I waved at Edward quickly, and then hurried off to the kitchen.

Charlie had just set the kettle to boil when I came back in, and I tried to set a relaxed posture by sitting down opposite him at the table.

We were both quiet for a few seconds, me wondering how to begin, before he spoke.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Bells? It seems pretty important." I swallowed and then nodded- might as well just get it over with.

"Yeah, dad, it is," I began, and cleared my throat, "But, just… I'm asking you to keep an open mind here. Please?" He nodded, and then I continued.

"Dad… remember my husband, Jack?" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I'm not_ that_ old, Bells. What about him?"

I swallowed, and stared down at my fingers. How do I tell my dad that my husband had been abusing me? He was sure to blow off the top.

"We've been… having some problems," that was the best I managed to come up with. I looked up to see how Charlie was processing this information.

He was staring directly at me, completely still. After a moment, he nodded and looked down, "What sort of problems?" He asked, his voice quite flat.

"Well, our marriage is basically over."

"That wasn't the question, Bells."

I sighed, and struggled to find the right words. I knew that, no matter how much I stalled, it was going to have to come out? Why was I stalling? Because I knew that the second that Charlie found out what, and that Jack was here, he'd be looking for him. And then he'd find Edward, too. And I didn't imagine things would go down so well.

"Bells?" Charlie broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked up.

After a moment's thought, I spoke, lowering my voice considerably, "Jack hasn't been good to me, or the kids. He's barely been home anymore, and we had a really big fight a few weeks ago and… it didn't end well."

I was surprised at how quickly Charlie's next question came. "Did he hurt you?" He growled.

I closed my eyes, knowing that there was no point stalling further. "Yes."

I only heard his sharp intake of breath, and then the kitchen went dead silent. I opened my eyes just in time to see Charlie push away from the table and stand up, his expression a mix of extreme fury and worry.

"Bella, you need to be clear with me now," He said sternly, his voice shaking slightly with anger, "Has he been abusing you?"

"Yes, dad. But I left him." Charlie started to pace around the room, and I could tell he didn't know what to do first.

"What… why didn't you come earlier?! Where is… I hope that man is behind bars! _Is_ he behind bars? _Are you ok_?" I might have laughed, had the situation not been so serious- I rarely saw Charlie in such a flap.

"Dad, I'm fine," I said, trying to reassure him, "Dad! Dad, listen to me. Hey- I'm not done!" Charlie stopped and looked directly at me.

"There's _more?" I _nodded_, "_Bella, whatever else there is, it can wait- we're this _now._"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about! It's being dealt with!"

"Who's dealing with it? And how? Where- in Seattle?"

"Dad- sit down, please!" I was surprised when he actually complied with a big huff, his furious expression still in place, and sat down.

I swallowed hard and sighed before starting again- _here goes._

"Dad… do you remember the Cullens?" Charlie froze, and I watched as confusion and suspicion crossed his face.

"Cullens? What do they…?" he trailed off, and then comprehension dawned on his expression. When he spoke again, there was warning in his tone, "Bella…"

I held up my hands, "Just hear me out dad. The night Jack and I… the night I left Jack, I… I needed a couple of stitches," I knew that playing things down was better at this moment, as anger flashed again on his face- he didn't know the lot of it. "I went to the hospital, and… I ran into Edward and his dad- Carlisle. Now I know you don't like them, especially Edward, for leaving me," I sped up my words as I watched Charlie's expression, "But they had good reason. And, I told you this thing with Jack was being dealt with! Trust me, it is. That family- they've helped me a lot. This is what I meant about keeping an open mind, before. They did a lot, and not only for me, dad, but for your _grandkids- _we've all very safe, and you have them to thank for that."

Charlie was now quiet as he processed everything I had said. As I waited, I started to prepare myself for other questions and huff. I knew that Edward and my relationship made this much more complicated, even with the tape destroyed.

After a few moments, Charlie sighed and finally spoke, as I held my breath.

"I'll _try _and keep an open mind." I sighed in relief, but then he continued, "But, right now, you have got to give me the details of where this son of a brick is, and how things are being dealt with. I need facts, Bella." _Uh oh. _

I swallowed hard, "Ok. Um… well, actually, dad, there's a pair of officers from Seattle who are coming here, they actually should be here pretty soon."

Charlie's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why are they coming here?"

"They're gonna be, um, taking… taking Jack back to Seattle where he'll probably be taken to court." There was a moment of silence as Charlie stared at me in disbelief.

"He's here?" He clarified, his voice going flat.

"Uh… along with Jake… and Edward and his brother," I finished off quickly. Instantly, Charlie swiveled around towards the door, but instead did a full 360˚ to face me again.

"I don't think I've heard the whole story, have I?" he asked in a slightly accusing tone.

I sighed, "Dad, I've been more worried about your reaction, here."

"I imagine you would be," He sighed, "But do I need to get some handcuffs?" I fought the urge to snort. With two vampires and a werewolf on guard there, handcuffs were hardly necessary, but naturally this wasn't something that I could say to him.

"Uh… I think Jake's handling it, dad. I-" I didn't finish my sentence, because ironically, just then, we heard Jack shouting from the living room. Yeah- under control.

Charlie gave me a quick look before hurrying to the living room, me right on his tail. He swung the door open, and I saw that Emmett's hand had clamped down over Jack's mouth, muffling his shouts. Four sets of eyes snapped up at the sound of our arrival, and I noticed Edward immediately straighten up.

Well _God _this was awkward.

"Hello Jake… Edward. Emmett," He grunted the last two names out.

Edward walked over, "Good afternoon, chief Swan," He said, "I am sorry for the unannounced arrival, and I realize that there is probably a lot to explain. But in a few minutes Jack will be taken into custody and taken back to Seattle, I've made several phone calls to ensure that he well gets his punishment." I noticed his eyes darken in anger considerably, just as Charlie's did, at the talk of Jack.

Charlie managed to mutter out a, "Good" before he headed straight over to Jack, as he pulled his cell out of his pockets, taking things into his own hands. I watched the scene for a few moments as Charlie left the room and came back with handcuffs anyway, and I could see him fighting the urge to keep things professional. I looked up at Edward, and saw that he had been watching me with concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" He murmured.

"I'm fine," I tried to say as brightly as possible, "I take it you're up to date with my conversation with Charlie?" Edward, smiling slightly.

"Of course. His thoughts… quite hard to miss. He's a lot more protective of you than you realize, Bella, even today." I nodded, and then sighed. I was fine… it just had been a long day.

"Bella are you really ok?" Edward asked, and he gently placed his hands on the skin on my throat, "Does it hurt?"

Oh, right. The marks from where my psychotic soon-to-be ex- husband tried to strangle me. Lovely.

"No, it doesn't. I'm fine, really Edward," I was saying one thing, but I was beginning to feel the other. I suddenly felt a wave of plain exhaustion hit me, and it was hard to keep the reassurance in place- although Edward wasn't fooled anyway. I had been alert earlier because I was forced to, but now it was harder to ignore the tiredness.

"Bella, you're exhausted. I know you haven't been sleeping well. You should rest…"

"I'm fine…" I muttered, and then I heard Charlie's voice next to me.

"Bells, trust me, you haven't seen yourself. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep? Go, get some rest. I'm taking care of things, here, and that officer just called Emmett- he's almost here." And then he directed his voice to Edward, and went back to the gruff tone, "Can you take her up?" I knew that Charlie didn't want to be nice to Edward, but also knew that Edward had protected me from Jack. They were both ignoring my protests my now, and suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and I squealed weakly in surprise.

"Edward-!" I couldn't press my case that far because sleep was becoming rather tempting now. A small part of me wondered for a few moments what Charlie thought Edward and I were, but then I heard Jenny's soft voice in my bedroom, asking if I was ok.

"She's fine," Edward assured them, "Your mom's just quite tired. Can you stay with her, please?" Edward lowered me onto my old bed, and I couldn't resist shutting my eyes. I knew that I needed to talk to my children, but I postponed that as they snuggled up by my side.

"Sleep, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, and placed a quick kiss to my temple, and then the room went quiet.

* * *

**Hey there! :)**

**So.. yes, well, I apologized once and I shall apologize again for the crap updates :( I feel like such a failure. I'm sorry!**

**Ok, so, my New Story is up! It's called A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words :P It's very different from this story, but I'd love it if you went and at least gave your opinion please :) I think it's going to be more fluff and drama, but we'll see xD There's a full summary inside ;)**

**On another note, there is an author called Stephaniiie, and she writes amazing stories. She has started a new awards thing, The Class of '10 Awards. It's all human, and the nominations are open now :D She is in my fav authors and stories, so go to her profile page for more info, or you can go directly to the site: ****twilightallhumanawards(DOT)webs(DOT)com**

******:D**

******And, what did you think of the chapter? Charlie's reaction? it wasn't long, sorry, but this chapter was all about the conversation with Charlie and stuff, so.. :L**

******Thanks for reading :) Please review :D**

******Thanks**

******Littlemissmousie**


	19. Back Home with Questions

**omg, an update! Wow, who'd have thought I was still actually alive! I'm really sorry for the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows what I'm going to say here. I'm not SM, and I don't own Edward or Bella or any of them. And neither do you! Well, I highly doubt it :P :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Back Home- with Questions**

**BPOV**

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are about to begin our descent to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. The ground temperature is…" I sighed in irritation as my heartbeat gradually slowed down again. The pilot's sudden announcement had made me jump in fright, out of my troubled, half-sleep. _Stupid pilot._

"Are you alright?" Edward murmured from my side as I pulled myself up from where I had been resting my head against his shoulder.

I sighed again and stretched- well, as much as you can on an airplane- in my seat. "I'm fine," I mumbled, still half asleep.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes," He informed me.

"Yeah, they made that fairly clear," I muttered and Edward chuckled. He stroked his cool finger across my cheek soothingly, and I felt my annoyance fade away as he kissed my temple.

I turned my head to rest it against the window, and stared out into the dark night. I watched as we flew further into Seattle, city lights that into view from the clouds becoming more pronounced. We were back… home.

I let my mind wander over the past four days- some four days they'd been. I can't say that I got much sleep in that time- a factor that didn't help my frustration a few minutes earlier now when I had finally fallen asleep properly- only to be awoken in a frustrating way. Not that I had been sleeping that peacefully, but I had to get it where I could- I was making Edward increasingly anxious.

To say that things had been awkward and strange in the past few days would be an understatement. Take it from me, you put Edward, Jacob and my father under the same, small roof, and you get _awkward. _Charlie had grudgingly allowed Edward to stay at the house, but that had pretty much been the end of conversation between the two of them. Charlie hardly talked to Edward- a mix of his stubbornness, irritation and refusal to admit that Edward had helped me and his grandkids one heck of a lot through the trouble we- well, I- had been having with Jack. I didn't blame him for having conflicting emotions, but I was still thankful that Edward understood that much- if not much more.

And Jake? Well he had spent every available hour under Charlie's roof, no doubt a plot to get on Edward's nerves, and because he didn't want to leave me alone with Edward- a feeling Edward returned the other way round. Oh, and the extra supply of food, of course.

In the days that I had spent in Forks, Charlie and I must have spoken more than we have in my entire life. There were a lot of explanations and stories regarding Edward and Jack- the only time Charlie directed a few questions to Edward- and all in all I think that in a strange sense Charlie felt better after hearing everything out- it was no longer just a jumble of confusement, the pieces fitted together, like a puzzle.

And then, Charlie had told me that he'd been offered a job in Seattle. A higher paying one, too. At first, I wasn't sure whether he would take it or not- Forks was his comfort zone. But I knew that Charlie longed to spend more time with his family, and what better way than if he lived in Seattle? Charlie accepted the job, and it was a perfect plan- well, perfect aside from the fact that he still didn't know _quite_ how permanent Edward's residence in our lives were, now. So, in a little while, I would fly back out to Forks to help him pack up his stuff and start organizing the move. We were going to keep the house, because I knew that Charlie was quite attached to it, and I guess I was too. A few weeks until the move- that was enough time to sort out the whole lot of my worries… right?

I felt my throat close up in fear and worry as my thoughts inevitably began to drift towards my two children. Ok, I'll admit that these past few weeks with Edward, I sort of pushed a _lot _of things aside, something I shouldn't have done, things I should have dealt with and thought about much earlier.

_Control yourself, control yourself, control yourself… _I chanted to myself internally as Edward shot me a look of worry, no doubt hearing my heart rate pick up. I knew that he knew that there were a lot of things on my mind at the moment, but I just wasn't ready to voice the worries the most captured my attention in the present time, and Edward hadn't brought it up anyway.

Jenny and Ben.

They were so young, yet I couldn't deny that they were incredibly smart for their age, and picked up emotions and situations easy, even if they didn't fully grasp the details in a situation. For now, though, they believed Edward when he said he wasn't hungry at dinner, or had already eaten. They didn't wonder why he never went to the bathroom, or never got tired, and always looked fresh and awake straight away in the mornings.

But what would happen when they grew up? Something was sure to catch their attention and then what?

And it wasn't just Edward. It was all the Cullens, the whole new family that Jenny and Ben adored. Of course, they all put up a pretense every day, but somehow this felt… different.

And then there were lots of other dilemmas. Jack- the father of my kids- was a huge one. There were no doubt going to be a whole load of court issues now, and they were likely to get rather sticky. Yes, he was probably going to jail, but he was also biologically connected to my kids, however much I hated to accept it these days. And of course, there was no doubt that he would insist on the point of seeing Edward and I _together. _I knew that the tape was destroyed, but it really didn't help issues.

I sighed. So many things to deal with, that I dreaded doing. I didn't even want to think about other little details at the moment. All I could think about was how I would be able to lie to two of the most important people in my life when they got older, about someone who meant the world to me. And… I gulped. What if, that person didn't stick around long enough for the kids to get suspicious?

_No Bella, _the other side of my conscience argued, _Edward had made it very clear on several occasions that he had no intention of going anywhere, and that he loved me._

Still, I couldn't help but worry… what _if?_

And, even if he _did _stick around… what… what about my _age? _I was going to get older, naturally. What would happen when people began to assume that I was Edward's _mother? _Or even worse, his _grandmother? _Surely Edward wouldn't want to be around for that…

I jumped slightly as I felt Edward's cool hand touch my skin, and then looked up at him.

"Bella, are you sure everything's ok?" Edward asked, his golden eyes slightly anxious, "It looks like you're having some sort of internal battle, love."

I chuckled nervously, but waved my hand in dismissal, "I'm fine. Just… wondering how much work I have waiting for me on Monday." _Lie. _Oh, well actually that thought hadn't crossed my mind until then, but hey, what was one more thing to worry about in this truckload of anxiety I had building up?

I gritted my teeth as I felt a blush heat my cheeks and give away my poor pretense. I glanced back up at Edward, and I knew he knew that I was talking bullshit, but I was surprised when he didn't call me out on it. I had a feeling, though, that there would be more discussions on my recent behavior later on.

I felt my ears begin to block as the plane began to descend further down, and Edward handed me a piece of gum to chew on.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey," Edward sighed, opening his arms as I stepped out of Jenny's room, "Come here."

I quickly made my way over to the couch and let him pull me onto his lap as he encircled his arms around me, and I reveled in his wonderful, calming scent.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked quietly in my ear, and I merely shrugged. In truth, I was exhausted, but somehow wasn't quite ready to go to bed.

"You should try and get some rest, Bella," He continued quietly, but firmly, "You've been through a lot these past few days. Weeks, actually. You need to relax, everything's under control now." He kissed my hair gently, but I didn't feel as assured by his words as I think he was aiming for. He still thought I was shocked by all this drama that had been going on with Jack, and in a sense I was. I just had a whole lot of other things on my mind now, too.

"I am relaxed," I mumbled, but I knew that he wasn't fooled.

"Bella…"

"Edward." I turned around in his lap slightly so that I could look up at him, and placed one hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, and you don't have to worry about me. It's been a long past few days, but I really am ok," I insisted. Edward stared at me for a moment, clearly trying to read my expression. I knew that this was one of those times where he was _especially _frustrated by the fact that he couldn't read my mind. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth again; clearly going to protest or ask another question, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

It had been a while since Edward and I had properly kissed, and I began to relax slightly as I let my previous thoughts and worries drift away.

Edward's one arm tightened around me while his other moved up into my hair, and I sighed in the brief moment when our lips parted before bringing mine back to his, and letting them move softly against each other. I brought my fingers up to play in his hair, as we continued to kiss slowly and softly, with no sort of urgency detected, but still quite seriously.

After a few moments, I felt Edward begin to pull away, and I panicked, grasping his face and holding it to mine, not wanting to let go. Not only had it been the first time I'd relaxed that much in a while, but I didn't want to return to the world where I had a million problems.

"Bella," Edward murmured against my lips, and there was a slight warning in his tone.

"Mm?"

"Are you," He murmured in between kisses, "going to tell me what's wrong now?" And just like that, I felt my heart jump in my throat and then drop again- and not in a good way, and I pulled away, resting my forehead in the crook of his neck, trying to catch my breath while at the same time feeling a tad bit annoyed that I had been pulled down from my very temporary cloud nine.

Edward began to back track, clearly feeling me freeze up again, and I felt slightly guilty for doing this.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just can't help feeling like there's a lot more on your mind that you're telling me about, and sweetheart, I really don't want to push you, and pry, but I _am _concerned about what's going on in that pretty heard of yours…" Edward said in a soft, soothing tone, all the while stroking my hair and staring at me anxiously.

I sighed.

In theory, I knew that Edward had a right to know all about what had me worried, especially since he was very much involved in it. In theory. In practical... well, I didn't know how to open my mouth and speak aloud all the questions that I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answers or solutions to...

For a while, I stayed quiet, although I knew that Edward as hoping for an answer. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that I _did _need to consult Edward about all of this, just… not now.

I sighed, and pulled away from his lap, standing up.

"You were right before," I told him quietly, not quite looking him in the eye, "I am actually pretty tired, so I'm gonna go to bed." I didn't wait for his reaction before I padded off to my bedroom.

**EPOV**

Bella was keeping something from me.

And it was driving me absolutely crazy.

It wasn't fair of me to push and prod her for information, but at this point I really didn't know what to do.

At first, it had started out as a suspicion that she wasn't talking to me about everything, but the way that she dismissed my concerns and avoided the topic- and lied very poorly- told me that there was more. And seeing something upset her and overwhelm her, and not knowing what to do other than hold and love her was unbearable.

Letting my control slip like it had when she had surprised me by kissing me had been a mistake, but when I had felt her relax slightly in my arms, it had been a relief, and of course, I had been hoping to coax her into talking a bit without any proper prodding. I felt disgusted with myself when I thought of it in that way, but I was honestly only worried about her.

I suppose the best thing would be to wait for her to come to me, to trust that if something was important enough to my angel, that she would come and talk to me about it.

But how did I know that she would come to me about it? I would give her time and give her love, and be with her all the time, but if Bella had a problem, I wanted to be able to solve it for her. She really didn't need any more stress weighing down on her- all the drama regarding that filthy monster with whom I think I regarded worse than the mutt was enough stress than she should have ever had to deal with in an entire lifetime.

I stared down at Bella, who was fast asleep in my arms in her bed.

On the other hand, I began to think, maybe there wasn't anything else. Maybe it was exactly that drama with Jack that had simply tired her out, and that she needed a break from it all. It was possible.

Or not.

Either way, I knew my plan for the next couple of days.

But for now, I was just going to cuddle up with my sleeping angel.

* * *

**Heyy there!**

**So, as I said, before, I am SO sorry for the long wait. To be honest, this chapter didn't go quite as planned. I know a lot of you are probably thinking 'hey, well not much happened in this chaper' but in fact, I needed to add all of this.**

**Bella is panicking! uh oh.. :S Don't worry though, she'll be better soon :)**

**And, before you ask, Edward's 'plan' isn't some 007 action plan, it's just stuff that he needs to get done :) so yeah**

**Next chapter will sort of be a mix of stuff, but I shall not elaborate on that ;) **

**For people who'd like to guess, Edward has a surprise for Bella next chapter... I'm interested in seeing what you come up with, so do share :D**

**And guys... 297 reviews? I love you all. Very much. They all mean a lot to me, and I'm sorry if I don't reply to them all. **

**So please let me know what you though, even if it's a one line sentence on how i took waaaay too long to update :P**

**Thanks for reading, please review! :)**

**Littlemissmousie**


	20. Lots of Words and Pleasant Surprises

**Heyy :) Not such a long wait as last time, right...? Anyway, this chapter is pretty long compared to the other ones, and contains quite a few different aspects! Here it is, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying and failing miserably to think of and interesting disclaimer. *sigh* SM owns all characters, I only own SOME of the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Lots of Words and Pleasant Surprises**

**EPOV**

Bella was collecting some work from her office building, and Jenny and Ben were playing in their room. Now was the perfect time to make a quick call.

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed in the number that Jasper had given me. We'd already met once, so no long introductions would have to be made. She had a mate, and I was thankful that I wouldn't be dealing with any Tanya juniors here.

"Hello?" A low voice answered.

"Mollie, it's Edward."

"Oh, hello, Edward!" Her tone changed, abruptly sounding much less human, and more… well, vampire like.

Mollie was an immortal as well, and a rather good friend of Alice and Jasper's. As well as taking to the Cullens' _vegetarian _ways, Mollie had also taken an interest in human crime law. The one time that I had met her had been enough to convince me that Mollie was a sort of no _bull shit _kind of person, and I was very grateful that she could be of help in this situation. I knew that I could trust her to sort things through smoothly for us.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you. I assume you know that I didn't call for a friendly chat?"

"Yes- I believe that your Bella is in a bit of a sticky situation?" _My Bella. _I smiled briefly.

"That's right." I began to fill Mollie in on the basic details of the past few weeks. It was painful but necessary to bring up that Bella and I had only recently been back… together, and also to talk about Jack's _abuse _on Bella. Throughout the whole talk, she asked a few questions, but I never sensed any sort of judgment toning in, and I was thankful for it. She might have been thinking other things, but I doubted it. I mentioned that I wanted this to place as little weight as possible on Bella's shoulders, so to speak, and Mollie assured me that she would do her best, but would still need to talk to her.

I knew that she was being careful about her wording in the conversation, because I _was _technically the _other man _in this mess. I basically understood that Mollie would have to see where Bella was on things like divorce and child custody, but the fact that Jack would most definitely be in jail soon made it easier to settle things through in the question of who got the kids.

After a few more minutes of talking, Mollie told me that she would get back to me soon. I thanked her, and hung up just as I heard Bella's key in the front door.

"Hello, love," I murmured as I pulled Bella's warm body into my arms for a gentle hug. "Is everything alright?"

"Hey," She sighed, "Yep, my boss was quite understanding about everything, I've just got a bit of work to do." She held up her left hand, which was holding a small folder of papers, as explanation.

I kissed her forehead, "Not too much work, I hope."

Bella smiled slightly, "Nothing I can't handle." I chuckled and then released her as Jenny and Ben came out into the main room, and ran over to their mother.

"Hey guys," Bella pulled them into her embrace, "I hope you didn't give Edward too much trouble," She teased, but for some reason her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes, and I felt my dead heart twist slightly in unease. _What was occupying her thoughts so persistently?_

I quickly rearranged my worried expression and chuckled lightly, "Not at all."

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Ben informed Bella, and she laughed slightly.

"Ok, let's get you some lunch." I followed them into the kitchen area, and sat down at the small table with Jenny and Ben. Bella pulled out some ingredients from the fridge, and for a few minutes the kitchen was quiet. I let my thoughts drift over what could possibly be consuming Bella's thoughts so much, and I once again felt frustrated at the fact that her mind was completely closed to me. I glanced over at her, and she was quietly cutting a few slices of bread. Her face told me that she was contemplating something, and was having an internal struggle. _But what? What was she struggling with?_

And then Jenny broke the silence, but I had been too caught up in my thoughts to catch where she was going.

"Mom?" I froze.

"Mm?"

"Are you going to marry Edward, now?"

Oh god.

I watched as Bella froze in her place, all the while backtracking and searching Jenny's mind to try and understand how she had reached this question. I thought that Bella had established with the kids that we were very _close friends, _and that was why I hung around so much. Apparently, Jenny had been more perceptive than I had noticed… _how had I missed that? _Well, I had been rather occupied with other things recently, but still…

For children of that age, things seemed to appear much simpler to them. I would have expected that, to some degree, the kids would be more loyal to the father- despite the monster he was- but I had to remind myself that they were very young, and didn't know any of the details of their father and mother's… _past. _And, they didn't fully grasp the concept that they would probably only be seeing their father very seldom- if at all.

**Jenny's POV**

I stared around the kitchen, confused. The kitchen had been quiet before but now… well, this seemed like a different kind of quiet. Mommy turned around at the counter to look at me. She looked kind of… surprised and shocked, I guess. Edward sort of had the same expression on his face, but he looked like he was trying to solve a hard math problem or something- I guess I can relate to that. But what was the big fuss here? A simple question and suddenly even my little brother was looking at me a bit startled… but then he looked at Mom, and I think he also wanted to know what she had to say.

I have to say, I _really _liked Edward. I do love dad, I guess, but he never swung me around and played with me, or helped me with my math like Edward does. And plus, I could tell that dad hurt mom's feelings a lot, even though she never seemed to tell me much about what was going on.

What was so wrong about my question? I knew that Edward cared about Mom, and Mom cared about Edward. And mom was angry with dad. So…? It really was a bit confusing, but simple at the same time.

After a few moments, Edward finally broke the silence.

"Um, Jenny…" He began, but Mom interrupted him. She turned back to the counter as she spoke, quickly putting our sandwiches together.

"Lunch is ready," She said hastily, and she set our plates down on the table. "You must be hungry- I made your favorite, Peanut butter and jelly."

Even though I was confused that Mom didn't answer my question, my thoughts quickly shifted to the delicious-looking food in front of me.

**BPOV**

It was a good thing that I had all that work to keep myself busy with that afternoon. Edward and I hadn't spoken much after Jenny's question, and especially not _about _Jenny's question. I could tell, though, by the way Edward hovered around me, that he wanted to talk about it. I knew he was feeling frustrated by my quietness lately, with all the other things on my mind, and I knew that sooner or later, we would have to talk. Just… later. It wasn't the right time for that now.

To say that I had been shocked at Jenny's question would be the understatement of the year, and I knew that Edward was also shocked- although I wondered if he hadn't seen all of Jenny's contemplations leading up to that question in her mind. I didn't think that Jenny really understood what she was asking by asking if Edward and I would get married.

It had been a couple of years since Jack had played anything _close _to resembling a father's role, and since Jenny and Ben were so young, I didn't expect them to even remember much of those days. And, I wasn't ready to even think about how I could answer that question, even though I hoped that Jenny wouldn't insist on getting an answer. My first marriage had crumbled terribly… but I _was still married_. I had left Jack, but there were still so many legal and court issues to deal with. And on top of that, I wasn't even sure of where Edward stood in terms of how long he would be around. He loved me, and god knows I loved him, but… things changed all the time, didn't they?

Edward broke me out of my reverie by sighing in frustration and sitting down in the seat next to me at the table where I was supposedly working. He brought my two hands into his, and waited until I looked at him in the eye before speaking.

"Bella," He pleaded, "Please. I _need _you to communicate with me. I've tried to give you space, but…" I felt a pang of guilt as I watched him close his eyes and struggle for words- I really hadn't been fair to him at all. "We have to talk; you have to tell me what's going on with you…"

I sighed, "We can talk, but I have to catch up on my work now. Maybe later…"

"Bella, you've been staring into the open air for the past five minutes. Are you sure that work is what's on your mind?" _Uh- oh. Was I that obvious?_

I bit my lip and stared down, heat pooling in my cheeks while I stayed quiet. Even without looking up, I could feel Edward's intent gaze on me, hoping for a reaction. After a few more moments of silence, I felt his cool finger under my chin, tilting my head up until I finally was forced to look up into his gorgeous, amber eyes.

I could tell he was trying to read my expression, and after a few moments he sighed, and then spoke.

"Are we going to talk about what Jenny said earlier?" My heart stopped momentarily, and then began to race.

I swallowed, "Um… what's there to talk about?"

Edward sighed, frustrated, and let go of my chin suddenly.

"Bella-!" He started and stopped, and then started again, "You honestly don't think that there is anything to talk about the fact that your six year old daughter wanted to know if we would be getting married? Because I do, Bella, I really do. And quite frankly, I think that there is a whole lot more of things that we need to talk about, because you've been through a lot, Bella, and that ought to build up a lot of different emotions, emotions that you shouldn't be keeping trapped up inside your fragile little body, but that you are doing so anyway, regardless of how it's draining you physically and emotionally! And again, quite frankly, I'm not particularly enjoying watching you tear yourself up, and knowing that I can't do anything about it unless you actually _talk; _communicate with me!"

He stopped suddenly after his little outburst, and waited for me to say something.

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little bit stunned, even though everything that he had just let out, I already knew- I just maybe hadn't quite acknowledged it. I went quiet for a few minutes, contemplating everything that Edward had just said to me.

My throat felt slightly swollen, and I knew that there was no avoiding or postponing this conversation; Edward and I needed to talk, and it was my entire fault that we hadn't done so earlier.

Finally, I took a long, deep breath, and then looked up at Edward, who was watching my every movement anxiously.

"Edward," I began, "It's- It's not one thing. I just- I don't know…" I struggled, frustrated at my lack of ability to voice all of my worries and fears.

"Why don't you start from where you're comfortable starting, and then just move from there?" Edward suggested.

"But that's just it! I'm not comfortable anywhere, anymore!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "I'm so confused, and worried, and angry, and upset, and I don't even know where I stand anymore!" I sighed. I looked up at Edward, and he appeared to be more patient, now that we were apparently getting somewhere. I could see the relief written on his face: _At least she's talking._

"What's got you confused?" He asked quietly.

I hesitated and then sighed again, "I don't know. I guess there's just a lot of speculation about… the future and stuff. You know… what's going to happen with… Jack and Jenny and Ben and…_ you." _

Edward blinked, surprised at my last statement. "Me?" He repeated.

I sort of regretted bringing that worry up so quickly, but now it was out and I couldn't stuff the words back into my mouth. I looked down and began to fiddle with my own fingers as I spoke carefully.

"Yeah… I mean, I'm pretty sure that these past few weeks have been pretty, uh, hard on you, too. Edward, I," I felt the blood rush up to colour my cheeks slightly as the words suddenly started to come out in a rush, "I love you so much, words can't even _describe that_ but the truth is that… that I have one hell of a lot of baggage, and I- I can't force you to stay at any moment, and I definitely can't force you to feel things. And then there's this thing with Jenny and Ben, even if you _did stay, _when they grow up, I mean they-" I stopped when I looked up and saw Edward's expression that could only be described as completely and utterly bewildered.

For a couple of tense heartbeats, he stared at me, and then he spoke.

"Bella," He whispered, shock coloring his tone, "You… you were worried about whether I would stay or not? You questioned my- my _feelings _for you? Was that it?"

"No! Well, I mean maybe you love me _now, _but-"

Edward shook his head, "No, Bella! Not _just _now. Always. I thought you'd grasped that!" He leaned forward, and took my face into his hands, "Bella. You are my _life. _If you could feel the amount of love I have for you, it would crush your tiny, fragile body. I hate myself for ever thinking that leaving you was a good idea, please know that. And I know that I will never deserve you, not in a million years, but unless you say otherwise, _I'm not going anywhere. _I… I thought you knew that, love!"

Edward reached forward and gently pulled me off of my chair and onto his lap effortlessly.

As slight hope began to rise in me, I felt slightly stupid. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, "Really?"

Edward kissed my hair and breathed against it, inhaling, "God yes, you silly, beautiful girl!" I smiled for a few moments as I rested my head against his chest, but then I frowned as the worry began to creep back in. Edward felt my body tense and leaned back slightly so that he could look at me.

"Bella?"

"Edward… Jenny and Ben- they're pretty smart kids, even for their ages. Especially Jenny, she's so perceptive- I think we both realised that more than ever today."

Edward nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, well…"

I quickly cut him off- he thought I wanted to talk about what Jenny had said earlier, but I didn't- not yet. I felt my heart begin to race as I voiced another worry, "But… Edward, when they get older, it's not going to be so easy to hide things from them! How many times will we be able to tell them that you ate earlier, or actually _did _go to sleep or… or…" I looked up at Edward in panic, hoping that he wouldn't dismiss this and say that he could act very well, or something like that.

"I've actually already considered this," Edward murmured. _He had? _"They're your children, and I fully understand that you want to protect them- I see them as my own children sometimes, you know. And they will notice that something is… _off _about me, but… they were quite strong-minded children- just like you," He smiled briefly, "They will probably draw a conclusion, love, however scary that might seem to you. And… if ever the time comes- although the choice is finally up to you- perhaps we could let them know that I am… _different… _while not giving them all the gory details. What do you think?" He looked down at me, his eyes slightly worried at my reaction.

There were definitely ups and downs to what Edward had suggested, but even now, I could feel slightly relieved at the prospect of some solution to at least _one _of the messes I was in.

"That… sounds like a reasonable idea," I murmured, and smiled shyly up at Edward.

Edward smiled as well, and he kissed my forehead, "You see love, I know things have been hard on you, but it really is better if you talk to me about it, because I can help you." I nodded, but didn't say anything.

Edward spoke after a few moments of quiet, "By the way. I got in contact with that lawyer I told you about."

I looked up at him in surprise, "Oh?"

"Yes. She's been very nice about the whole situation. _Things _will… move along quite smoothly now, but we do need to arrange a time where you can meet with her and talk about some things," He said carefully.

I nodded, "Okay, I'm sure we can do that. Thank you Edward, for all your help and support," I added fervently.

Edward squeezed me gently, "Of course, love." I could feel his eyes on me as I bit my lip to stop myself asking another question, all the while trying not to show it, but I knew he saw through it.

"Is there anything else?" He prodded gently.

I knew that the question I was about to ask would definitely not have an easy solution- if any. It was linked to everyone I loved, and whatever happened, someone was bound to get hurt. I was pretty sure about Edward's reaction to my question, yet unsure at the same time- even though that doesn't really make sense.

_Mortal, or Immortal? _

"Oh!" Edward said suddenly, and I looked up at him in confusion before he spoke again. "Time for your surprise!"

I blinked in surprise, and then felt uneasy, "I… have a surprise?"

Edward chuckled and gently brought me off of his lap, "Yes, love, but I think you'll like this one," He quickly winked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He stood up and took my hand, and bent down to whisper in my ear, "I've been so worried about you, sweetheart, and I really want you to try and relax. I love you," He kissed my ear quickly and I smiled, but was still a bit confused.

Edward laughed lightly at my expression, and then cocked his head towards the door. A few seconds later, the doorbell rung. I shot him a curious glance before heading off to go and find out who was at the door.

When I opened the door, I gasped in shock and surprise and then felt a grin take over my face.

"Mom!" I cried as I flung my arms around my mother.

"Oh Bella!" Renee laughed, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, mom," I mumbled, feeling happy tears sting at my eyes as I turned my head slightly to mouth _Thank you _at a smiling Edward.

* * *

**Heyy :) Soo... quite a lot of stuff, this chapter, huh? **

**About Mollie, I was going to uses Jenks as the lawyer, but in the original he isn't a lawyer, and since this isn't AU exactly, I decided to bring in someone new. And 'someone' is a vamp, too :D :P**

**And about Jenny's question, I definitely think there will be some interesting responses about that. Just remember, though, that Jenny is only six, and at that age- even with Jenny being pretty smart- the whole marriage business and stuff is a whole lot simpler :P And what did you think about Jenny's POV? I know her talking probably wouldn't be that developed, but it's actually pretty hard writing in a little kid's POV :P**

**I think it's good that Bella and Edward finally talked, 'cos both of them were gonna go insane! :L**

**And what did you think about Edward's 'surprise'? I just felt like bringing her in, and Renee will be here next chapter :)**

**300 REVIEWS! Wopee, thank all of you reviewers so much :D I love you all very much :)**

**And I'd like to send a shout out to mixmatched9, you should definitely go check out her story, "A Twist In My Story". Cool plot :D**

**Last of all... pleassee review and let me know what you thought, I really do read and love every review :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**Littlemissmousie**


	21. AN

**A/N:-**

**First of all, I'm sorry for the false chapter alarm. And before you ask, no, I haven't left Runaway Bella, and I'm not going to put it on Hiatus. **

**There aren't a lot of chapters left in Runaway Bella, and I'm trying to get the last few right, because, for those of you that have read everything so far, you'll understand that there is still quite a bit of contemplation about everyone in the story's futures. I've put up this A/N just to let you know that, yes, I am still alive, and I am working on the last few chapters, and the Epilogue, of course, and I'm sorry that there's been a long wait. **

**Basically, I'm not sure when the next few chapters are coming up, but I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's supported this story so far. There's quite a lot that happens in the next few chapters, and I want to make sure that everything is right. **

**Sorry again for the wait!**

**Runaway Bella is NOT on Hiatus!**

**Littlemissmousie**

**PS: I now have a Twitter. Link on my profile, my penname is MissMousie96. If you're on, follow me, and there'll be updates on news with RB there :)**


	22. Overreaction

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only play with the characters, SM owns everything.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Overreaction**

**BPOV**

The next few days passed by smoothly. After the initial surprise and pleasure of my mom coming out all the way from Florida to Seattle to visit us, I found out that Edward had given Renee a phone call a couple of days back, and had asked and then organized for her to fly out here to see us for a week or two.

Sometimes I really wondered if Edward actually _could _read my mind, because my mom was just what I'd needed, but I'd only realised that when I'd seen her standing in the doorway five metres from me.

So, the only lower note of the past couple of days was the times when I'd been meeting with Molly, the vampire lawyer that Edward knew and had told me about. She was very kind and professional, but I'd still had to go into detail about my history with Jack- and Edward. In my mind, I'd left and stopped being married to Jack quite a while ago- even before the Cullens came back into my life- but technically, I was still his wife. This was an aspect that Edward and I chose not to talk too much about- it made Edward tense up and me uneasy.

I did not plan on being legally married to that asshole for much longer.

Of course, there was still the..._ twist _that Jack was still Jenny and Ben's biological father, which definitely complicated things; but after several questions about my past and intentions, Molly had assured me that she wouldn't have too many problems smoothing everything out. After the things Edward had told me about her, I believed Molly, too. I know next to nothing about law and divorce and the technicalities of it, but Molly had done a pretty good job explaining things out to me.

Today, Edward very kindly offered to take the kids out for some fun at a playground so that Renee and I could go out for lunch somewhere and catch up on everything, just the two of us. I didn't have to see the question in her eyes as she'd watched Edward and I very observantly to know that I had a lot of explaining to do. According to Edward, all she knew was that Jack was fading out of the picture, and Edward was... well, here. How much she knew about our relationship, I hadn't quite determined yet.

The sun appeared to have gone away again; the miserable clouds and rain were back. Despite the horrible weather, Seattle still held its own, and I couldn't compare it to Forks- Seattle was much bigger, and busier. Mom and I found a cosy-looking, not too packed indoor restaurant in downtown Seattle at half noon. We found a small booth in a corner by the window, quickly took our orders for drinks, and then she wasted no time beating around the bush.

"You have a lot to explain, Bells," She said as soon as the waitress had walked away.

I half sighed and half chuckled, "I know."

I knew that the reason Renee was being more curious than angry –like Charlie had been- about the fact that Edward was back was because she hadn't been there when he'd left me all those years ago, and hadn't seen the depressive zombie I'd turned into as a result. She waited impatiently as I collected my thoughts, and I finally came to the conclusion that it would be best to simply get past the hardest part: Jack.

I explained how over the past few months he'd acted less and less like a father and husband, and more and more violent- as soon as the word 'violent' was out of my mouth, Renee's jaw had dropped down, her eyes widening; she had clearly not been expecting that, and I felt guilty for not easing it onto her instead. I knew that she'd probably expected me to say that Jack and I were getting divorced because it simply didn't work anymore or something like that. Our marriage _hadn't,_ but mom was clearly expecting something a bit less extreme.

I quickly explained how Carlisle Cullen and Edward had been assigned as my doctors at the hospital, and how Edward had helped me and my children ever since then, and about the most recent reencounter with Jack in Forks.

Leaving out some parts where necessary, of course.

"So the asshole's in jail, I hope?" Renee demanded when I'd finished... it was odd to hear her swear.

I sighed. "Not exactly. He's in the hands of the police, but not in jail for now. We still have to testify and go through a whole bunch of legal stuff," I explained, "Molly- that's the lawyer- is helping a great deal though."

She was quiet for a moment as she processed things. Every now and then she would murmur some angry comment about Jack under her breath, but nothing else. I'd had to assure her several times that Edward, Charlie, Jake and the rest of the Cullens had been angry enough- _were _angry enough- with Jack and that it had and was being more than taken care of.

"And Edward?" Mom asked softly after a few moments of silence.

The waitress came just then with our food, and I hesitated about what to say before speaking again.

"What about him?"

Renee rolled her eyes and laughed, lightening the mood, "Don't give me that, honey, you still blush as much as ever you know!" Naturally, I blushed further, and she smiled before sobering a bit. "Seriously, though. I know that there's more between you two than you're letting on. Spill!" She begged at the end like a teenager, and I laughed again.

"Edward-" I hesitated and sighed again, before finally finding my words, "He hurt me a lot by leaving Forks, mom, and he knows that- but he only left for my benefit. He felt that... he was a bad influence on me, and his Dad had also gotten a better job offer somewhere else..." I was surprised that the white lies were coming rather easily, "But... I wouldn't have coped with all this Jack drama without him, and he and his family protected me, and... and not just me, mom. Jenny and Ben, too. They're all kind to them unconditionally, you should see how great they are with them, especially Edward, and he treats them like they're his own, and he- he..."

I trailed off, not knowing what else to say, and also letting out the breath I'd been holding while talking- no, while _ranting_. The blush returned.

"I know," Renee said, smiling, "I can tell. He loves them, Bella." I nodded- I knew this already.

"And he obviously loves you, too very much," She continued, softly. I met her eyes, expecting to see a question about how I felt about him, but it wasn't there. All I saw was a statement- she already knew.

"You don't have to pretend that you don't love him; I know you do."

I looked down at my food and busied myself with taking a bite of my lasagne. My silence was an agreement to what Renee had just stated, and I knew that she knew that. I could feel her eyes on me as I kept my eyes on anything but her. I'd spent too much time with Charlie- and more time away from her- to be comfortable talking about my feelings for very long.

"And are you okay with everything, now?" Renee persisted after a moment. I finally looked up, confused.

"Of course...?" My statement sounded like a question, because I didn't know what she was referring to.

"I mean- you and Edward have talked and sorted _everything _out?" She clarified. An uneasy feeling settle in the pit of my stomach as I tried to place what tone she'd asked the question. Concern? _Doubt?_

"Well, sure," I said dumbly, unsure of what else to really say.

Renee sighed and took my hand across the table, "I just mean that- well, you two have been through a lot, and trust me, sometimes you can think that everything has been resolved and talked about, but... it's not."

"Is that what you think?" I asked, a little too sharply, "About Edward and I?"

"I- well, yes," Renee admitted. I bit my lip and brought my eyes down again.

"Trust me, mom, we've talked," I said quietly.

"I'm not saying that you haven't," She replied gently, and squeezed my fingers, "I'm just saying that after seven years apart, it would be normal if you weren't _finished _talking and dealing with everything." I processed her words for a little while, turning them over and over again in my head. She waited, unusually patient.

Eventually, I took notice of the time on my watch, and realised that we'd in fact been here longer than I'd gauged. I stood up, pulling out my wallet and signalling the waitress for the bill.

"We have to go," I told Renee softly, "I better give Edward a break of the kids."

And just like that, our rare, in-depth conversation was over.

**~X~**

Renee and I had both carefully avoided talking about the topic of the day's lunch, Renee because she sensed that I was on thin ice in that area, and me because I... well, was. The next day, when I came home from work, I was finished. I'd spent the whole day stacked with work, and then stayed an hour past my shift to finish an article that was due the next day. I'd then got stuck in the city traffic, but was thankful that Renee and Edward were at home with the kids- no doubt keeping them occupied.

However, when I just the front door of the apartment behind me, I found only Renee sitting on the big comfy sofa with the kids, the children's channel on the television on, and all three of them chatting happily while Jenny and Ben ate their dinner.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," I said to no one in particular, giving everyone a hug and a kiss. I thanked Renee for preparing the kids' food, and tried to wait a few minutes before asking the inevitable. She beat me to the punch, answering my unspoken question.

"Edward had to rush out a couple of hours ago. Something about an emergency business meeting?"

Inside, my heart froze and then began to race. I'd never heard that term for someone who was a doctor. Sure, emergency trauma room, emergency surgery, which was normal for a doctor. Bus business meeting? Yeah...didn't sound as common.

If he'd told Renee that he had something to do with the hospital, or family, I would have assumed that it was either true or he'd gone hunting. But Edward had never, not once, gone hunting without telling me. Hell, even when he left me after my eighteenth birthday, he still told me. And Edward was a very thorough, smart man- I had no doubt of that.

Which was why something as simple as him slipping 'business meeting' over some more sensible excuse set my heart racing, and then stopping. And then racing. And then stopping.

_Where the hell had he gone so suddenly?_

_He left you._

_NO._

I quickly pushed that second thought out of my mind. He wouldn't leave me again, not after everything that had happened and that we'd been through.

"Baby, are you all right?" Renee asked me, concerned etched on her face.

I blinked back to the present, and then swallowed. "I'm fine, I just... I'm tired. And need something to drink." I didn't wait for her response as I quickly dropped my bag and went over to the far other side of the room, where the kitchen was. I grabbed a glass out of a cupboard and began to fill it up with some water while simultaneously pulling out my cell phone from my pocket and dialling in Edward's number.

"Bella?" The sound of Edward's beautiful, velvety, warm voice filled my ears, and relieved me to some extent- but not fully.

"Edward, where are you, _really, _right now?" I demanded in a whisper, not wanting Renee or the kids to hear, even though mom had gone back to talking with the kids and feeding them their dinner.

There was a couple of seconds silence before Edward answered me, "Bella, honey I'm so sorry I left without a note, there's just this errand I have to run-"

"What errand?" I insisted.

"It's nothing big, but I really do have to go-"

I began to panic again. Why couldn't he just tell me?

"Edward-"

"I'll be back tomorrow morning-"

"Don't hang up on me!"

"I love you." And then the line cut.

Suddenly, I was just eighteen again, and we were in the forest, and he was walking away from me. No- he'd already gone. Suddenly, he was leaving me again. I wasn't boring this time- I was just plain and full of baggage.

Except that this time, I wouldn't stumble and trip when I ran after him. I couldn't let him go again. Not after he promised- no- _swore _that he wouldn't.

I think it's fair to say that I wasn't thinking too clearly.

"Bella, where are you going?" Renee asked, alarmed, as she saw me heading for the door.

"I have to go out quickly," I said as I let myself out of the front door again. I slammed the button for the elevator, and it was thankfully empty when it finally- after what felt like an eternity and a half- opened.

Mind you, unthankfully- Edward could have been in there.

This was one of the rare moments where I hated the fact that my apartment was one of the furthest up in the complex. As soon as the door opened on ground floor, I ran out, out the main glass sliding doors, through the dark round the corner to parking lot.

To come face to face with Esme Cullen.

"Esme!" I have squeaked and half choked out in relief. _The Cullens wouldn't leave with one of them here._ I threw my arms around her for all the life I had, determined that I would use every ounce of strength in my body if it meant keeping her here- and keeping the Cullens, too. I didn't know why she was in my apartment's parking- until a horrible thought struck me. She was here to pick up Edward's things from _his _apartment. And then I began to sob, and hold on even harder, if that was even possible.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed concern crystal clear in her voice, even for someone like me, who was going mentally deranged.

"Don't leave again!" I begged pathetically.

She froze for a second, and then her small, cool arms folded around me, and she hugged me tightly. "Bella, we're not leaving," She said softly but firmly, "Is that what you thought?"

"Edward's... not... telling me where he... is!" I cried in between sobs.

"We're not leaving," She repeated as held me closer and stroked my hair in a caring, motherly way- like the way Renee used to when I was little.

At this point, in the back of my mind and the back of my mind only, I was starting to become aware of that fact that this could well be a _major _overreaction. But she still wasn't explaining where Edward was, or why he wouldn't tell me where he was. Or, why he'd left in such a hurry in the first place.

"Aren't... you coming to pick up his stuff?"

She was quiet for half a second before speaking, "Bella- no. Alice phoned me because she saw you freaking out; I came over to calm you down, honey."

My heart stopped for the hundredth time that night. "Alice is leaving, too?" I whispered.

"Bella," Esme said, and I felt two cool hands come around my face, gently but firmly lifting my face up until I was forced to look into her big, kind, amber eyes.

"None of us are leaving, Bella. I understand that it's normal for you to be having some doubts about it after everything you've been put through, but we. Are. _Not_. Leaving. We all love you very much, sweetheart. Especially Edward," She chuckled slightly despite the serious moment, "He's crazy about you."

Slowly, but surely, I felt myself begin to relax, little by little.

"Where is he, then?" I whispered as Esme pulled me over to sit down on the bench in the small area with flowers and bushes.

Esme hesitated, "He- he insisted that he talk to you about this himself when he gets back. I think it's a good idea."

I swallowed, "Oh. Is it serious?" I wanted to slap myself the second the words were out; _of course it was serious._

"It's nothing to worry about," Esme answered in a reassuring tone, "But he did insist on talking to you himself." I swallowed again, the lump in my throat slowly dissipating._ He's not leaving. He's not leaving. He's not leaving._ I sat there, quiet for a few minutes, before I turned my head to face Esme.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," I said, ashamed, "I do trust you all, I just-" I stopped when she held up her hand and smiled.

"It's okay, Bella. I understand." I sighed, becoming more and more relieved by the second. And stupid. But mostly relieved.

"When will he be back?" I couldn't help but asking.

"In a couple of hours. Do you want to go back up to your apartment? It's breezy out here."

I hesitated. I knew that I should go up and be with Renee and my children, who were probably all wondering what had gotten into their daughter and mother. And it was quite cool out here. But on the other hand, despite the fact that I believed everything Esme had just told me, I still felt some hesitance and letting the only Cullen who was currently with me go. Naturally, I couldn't tell her that, she'd think I was some clingy freak.

Esme seemed to read my thoughts, though. "I'll come up with you," She said, "It's about time I met your mother, anyway," She winked at me, and I smiled despite myself. So she came back upstairs to my apartment with me, and after Renee had given me the once-over, introductions were made, and Jenny and Ben- who looked like they'd been getting ready for bed- were squealing that 'Es' was here.

The four of them sat down to talk while Renee did all the coffee and biscuit offering- naturally, Esme politely declined- but I excused myself, saying I was tired. And I was- I was exhausted.

After saying goodnight to Jenny and Ben, a hot shower and getting into the loosest clothes I could find, I stuck my head in the main room to find Renee and Esme still talking happily in the kitchen. Satisfied, I climbed on top of the bed covers, determined not to fall asleep until Edward came back. Unfortunately, I didn't succeed.

I woke up later on to the weight of the bed dipping beside me. It was dark and I'd somehow gotten under the covers, but then I was being pulled into his protective arms and embrace, and was surrounded by the most comforting scent in the world. I buried my face into his neck, inhaling his scent. "You're back," I breathed hoarsely. Edward's arms tightened when I spoke, and I felt his cool lips kiss my ear before he spoke.

"I'm back," he murmured, nuzzling my ear, "Esme and Alice told me what happened. Bella I'm so, _so_ sorry-"

I cut him off, though a bit sleepy, "It wasn't your fault, Edward. I overreacted." I paused, "But I do want to know where you were."

Edward sighed, and his cool breath tickled my ear, "It's a long story, love. Is it ok if we talk about this in the morning?"

I was sleepy and content enough that my curiosity could take a break. "Ok," I mumbled, snuggling closer into his body. "'Night."

"Goodnight love. Sweet dreams." He pressed his lips into my nearly-dry hair. And then, just when I was so close to falling asleep that I might as well have been, I heard him whisper into my hair, "I love you so much, Bella. There is no way in hell that I'm _ever_ letting you go."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Apart from 400 words at the beginning, I wrote all of that today. I've been having so much writer's block, and then today my fingers touch the keyboard and BAM! Thank you for the support on this story, itis very much appreciated :)**

**So this chap kind of a has a mix of stuff, huh? Now, I know someone is going to think that Bella overreacted way too much, but she still has stuff to work through, just not the same stuff. I promise I'm not dragging! And about the whole divorce/Jack/legal stuff, -just being honest here- I don't know a lot about stuff in that area, which is why I'm being relatively vague. Sorry!**

**There are around 2 more chaps and an Epilogue.**

**Thanks for reading, and you know that Reviews are very much loved. **

**LMM96**


End file.
